Soulsong
by Acherona
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts to finish his education was supposed to be easy, all the drama was behind him right? Harry had not expected being hit with a whammy his first night. He had a mate? And it was Snape? Why can't things ever be simple?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive.

**AN:** _What on earth is this? Another collab between Acherona and the spectacular Trulywicked._ _Well here it is, time for another creature fic and this time the least amount of angst will be with Snape and Harry. No. Really. There is minimal Snarry angst. All the angsting belongs to Wolfstar this time, we like Wolfstar angst almost as much as we like the fluff._

We do hope you'll enjoy this fic. Leave a review if it pleases you to do so my darlings.

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter One.**__  
_

Was he destined to forever deal with these infuriating twits? Severus Snape scowled out over the Great Hall at the multitudes of students stuffing their faces at the Welcoming Feast. He'd hoped that now that the Dark Lord was gone, he would be able to retire from his post as Professor at Hogwarts and spend the rest of his life in contentment creating new potions and improving on the old. Unfortunately with the damage dealt to him by Nagini, even with his creature blood, he'd been so severely injured that he'd been unable to leave his sickbed in enough time to appropriately set up a lab and tender his resignation. So he would have to spend one more year teaching the dunderheads and watching them bungle. What made it more irritating to him was the fact that Potter, as well as all the seventh years from the year previous, had returned in order to properly finish their basic wizarding education.

He did not need Potter near him after that embarrassing miscalculation of showing the brat his memories. All through his summer recuperation he'd received small tokens of concern and get well wishes delivered by a familiar, insistent snowy owl. He'd not shown Potter the memories to garner sympathy or bloody understanding, but to give the brat information. It was bloody irritating when he saw the slight pity in the sharp green eyes and to know it was because Potter had assumed he'd been in love with Lily. He had most assuredly _not_held romantic feelings towards her, she'd been a sister, a confidant, and the only real friend he'd ever had but never had he been in love with her. His tastes in that regard went to flat chests and lean muscle rather than curves.

A chuckle from beside him reminded him of one more of the reasons he was dreading this year. Sirius Black had been signed on as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and if there was anything more guaranteed to make his year a misery it was that. He caught bright emerald green eyes watching him from the Gryffindor table and glared viciously at Potter until the young man looked away, taking the pity in his eyes with him.

Harry turned his gaze back to the wonderful feast put out on the tables feeling an ache in his chest from the resentment and dislike in those dark eyes. Harry had thought things would be different now after Voldemort and after the end of pretending but it looked like this year would be the same as the others. He didn't know why he was so upset by that but he was. None of the notes he'd sent with Hedwig had gotten a reply and Harry hadn't really expected it, he wasn't naive enough to believe that he and Snape would suddenly be the best of friends but he hadn't expected that kind of open hostility.

He looked around the Great Hall, surprised but happy that there were no signs of the battle that had taken place in the castle just months ago. It was nice being back at Hogwarts but Harry knew that it would take some time before he could see it the same way again. Still they had been lucky, there had been losses of course but they had made it out victorious in the end and Harry's most loved ones were safe and sound, he was selfish enough to appreciate that even though he did grieve and feel guilty for those who hadn't been so lucky. Green eyes went to the head table and Remus who sat at the far edge, balancing Teddy on his lap...Teddy who would never get to know his mother.

Harry poked in his food, suddenly he didn't feel very hungry anymore.

Hermione looked over at her friend and put a hand on his arm, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry turned to Hermione with a questioning expression. "What is it Mione?" She'd grown so much during the war and the Horcrux hunt and she had turned into a radiating young woman, Harry counted himself very lucky to be able to call himself her friend.

"I was about to ask you that. You're poking at treacle tart, your favorite." She turned to face him more fully, studying the fined down features and the aged quality he had to him. He'd been through and seen so much in just eighteen years, and she had a feeling she didn't even know the half of it, and it had made him an old soul. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mione, I promise." Harry added quickly when she opened her mouth to protest. "Just a bit overwhelmed to be back here I guess. To be simply a normal student, it will take a little time to get used to it that's all."

"If you're sure." She studied him closely for a little longer. "But you know if anything's bothering you that I'm more than happy to listen or do whatever I can to help."

"I know and I appreciate it." Harry reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "I promise I'll come to you if I need a willing ear."

She squeezed back, "You'd better. I'd hate to have to tie you down and pry answers from you if you start closing yourself off." She ruffled his hair before turning to Ron and scolding him for eating with his mouth open, _again_.

Up at the Head table, Sirius snickered at Sinistra's subtle quips in a jovial manner. No one but him would be able to tell he was far from feeling happy, jovial, or good-humored. He could just see Remus out of the corner of his eye, the other man feeding Teddy with a soft smile on his face as the boy's hair shifted between bubblegum pink and teal, and felt his not inconsiderable temper surge again. Before Remus had married Tonks he'd never once been angry with the other man, not truly. He'd never been angry that Remus had believed him capable of betraying James and Lily, never angry when Remus had avoided and snapped at him after the stupid trick he'd played on Snape, and never angry that Remus had not once looked in on Harry though he damn well should have. No, never had any of those things made him angry but when Remus had married Tonks...nothing had ever hurt more nor made him angrier and for the first time in his life he'd wanted to hit Remus.

Of course Remus hadn't known that Sirius was very fucking well aware that Moony had chosen him as mate but that didn't matter. _He_ was Remus' mate, _he_was the one meant to make a life with the werewolf, him not Tonks, not his bloody cousin. He knew Remus had no problem sleeping with another man and though he'd known since they were young that Moony had chosen him as mate, he still had the scars on his thigh where Moony had bitten Padfoot gently during play in the forest one night, he'd been willing to laugh off the myriad of lovers as they'd never lasted longer than three nights. Then he'd married Nymphadora and ripped Sirius' heart out. How could he? His fist clenched under the table and he forced his thoughts and attention away from Remus before he did something violent and incredibly stupid.

Snape noticed the subtle tension in his old nemesis' laughter and studied him surreptitiously, taking note of the gray eyes looking at Lupin before a fine tremor of restrained temper shook the former Azkaban inmate's shoulders. He also noticed that when Sirius looked away that Lupin's golden eyes looked up and found the animagus. _'Interesting. Perhaps this year might provide some sort of worthwhile entertainment after all.'_

Remus was well aware that Sirius was angry with him, he'd been angry ever since Remus told him that he would marry Dora. Remus couldn't understand why Sirius was so angry though, why was it so bad that Remus wanted some sort of normal life? A wife and a family? He had loved Dora, really he had. Moony had chosen someone else as his mate but Remus was more than his wolf, he was a man too and the man had chosen Dora.

He sighed and leaned down to kiss the top of his son's head. Even if he wanted to he could never have brought this up to Sirius, could never even considered to take a chance with the other man. Sirius had never been serious about a relationship in his life. Sirius was impulsive and he never thought before he acted. Remus had told three people about his wolf, trusted them with his most important secret and Sirius hadn't thought twice about using that secret to get even with Snape for some childish prank, he hadn't thought about what it would mean for Remus and how close he had come to making Remus a killer.

Sirius had thought he was a spy and then he had left him all alone in a world that didn't look kindly on creatures of any kind. He hadn't been allowed to go to James and Lily's funeral and he was absolutely forbidden to seek out Harry, Azkaban waited for him if he were to disobey. Moony had lost his mate and his pack in one swoop and taken his anger out on his own body. No Remus could never let Sirius in but he missed their friendship. Missed it so badly that it felt as if his heart was breaking all over again.

Severus passed the rest of the Feast watching the two Marauders fumble about watching each other with dark amusement. He wondered idly how long it would take before one of the two broke down and personally he was betting on Black's control shattering to pieces before anything was resolved, the animagus was far too much like his animal form to hold out very long where Lupin held his wolf and also his emotions in an iron control. Snape barely glanced up as Albus went over his usual speech at the end of the year and released them all to their own quarters. Rising to his feet he clipped quickly past the throng of students, heading for the dungeons.

Harry rose quickly, wanting to make it to the sanctuary of his dorm in Gryffindor Tower before the questions would start. He could understand the curiosity but he honestly didn't have anything to say about his fight with Voldemort. It had happened and now it was over and Harry wanted to put it out of his mind as best he could. He hurried down the line between the tables, his eyes on the floor until he bumped into a body in front of him. Harry looked up to see black robes and equally black hair...Of course it had to be Snape he crashed into. He grabbed the other's arm to keep from falling over and opened his mouth to apologize.

The second Potter's arm grabbed his, Severus felt his creature side break free of his control with a liquid slide of joyful song and surge towards the youth. He knew that if someone looked his eyes would be flashing electric blue but he didn't have time to even think about that as his creature side, with it's gifts of empathy and telepathy swept him along for a ride into Potter's mind, wishing to know its mate. A soft curse escaped him before he fell, his consciousness leaving him as it traveled into the green eyed man's mind.

It wasn't like it had been during those fateful Occulomency lessons, it wasn't forceful or painful. Instead it was soft and warm and safe but it still took Harry back to all the things he didn't want to remember. It started with with Harry in a crib, looking out at the family sitting in the living room with wide green eyes wondering why no one touched him, why no one smiled or even spoke to him in something else than angry yells. Later he wished for that time back, a time when they didn't touch him. When his body ached and his back was black and blue from his Uncle's belt. The beatings, the screaming, the cupboard with the deadbolt on the outside...All of it flashed in Harry's mind along with the pain, the bitterness and the shame of not being strong enough to stop them.

The human side of Snape's mind recoiled at the look at Harry's past, at the truth damning his preconceptions to hell, leaving the creature side to do as it pleased. It sang again, the trilling note wrapping around Harry's pain and taking it on, soothing it and taking it into itself before singing it out. The song continued as Severus watched, as if on fast forward, all of Harry's life up until that very moment and felt a rare remorse at his own actions and the pain they'd caused the young man. He closed his eyes and gave himself over for a moment, allowing his human mind to join the creature side in comforting Harry's bruised and battered heart. The song rose to an almost fever pitch, seeking forgiveness for causing pain and seeking to take it away.

It was calmness, gentleness, a soothing touch that ran over his open and bleeding wounds to close them shut. Harry had never felt such peace and such a sense of belonging before. The soothing, trilling song in his mind was coming to an end and Harry wanted to cling to it, wanted to make it last. He came back to the now with a start and he had no idea what to do or how to react. Harry had never experienced anything like this before and he did the only thing he could think of...He ran.

Severus' eyes shot open, still the haunting electric blue, and watched Harry retreat followed swiftly by Black, Granger, and Weasley. He closed his eyes and tried to get his struggling creature side to calm down as it cried out in distress and longing to follow after its mate. He knew that chaining his creature blood down again as he'd done in order to guard himself from Voldemort exploiting it wouldn't work, not now that it had found its destined mate and instead tried to soothe it with logic, patience, a request to understand that no one, least of all Harry, knew of the phoenix that flowed through his veins and so the youth was bound to be incredibly confused and needed time. Not to mention he really didn't think he was capable of getting up at the moment.

Harry made it to the Gryffindor common room in record time and he curled up on one of the short couches, watching the flickering flames dancing in the fireplace. He was aware that Hermione, Ron and Sirius was right behind him but he didn't know what to tell them. Harry didn't even know what had happened.

Hermione actually elbowed Ron and Sirius back and made it to Harry first, sitting down next to him. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm not really sure Mione." Harry turned and looked at her. "I'm not...not okay, does that make sense? In a way I feel better than I can ever remember having felt before but I don't know." Harry could hear how little sense he was making and it almost caused him to growl in frustration. He raised his right hand to run it through his hair when he caught something on the back of it, a flaring bright blue pattern, looking almost like an eye with smoky electric blue tendrils traveling out from it. What in Merlin's name was that?

Ron looked at his friend with worry but he stayed a bit at a distance. He knew Hermione was the best one suited to find out what was wrong and comfort Harry. Ron was aware of his tendency to always say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Hermione caught sight of the mark on Harry's hand, "What...Harry where did that come from?"

Sirius came forward before the youth could answer and gently brought Harry's hand to eye level, inhaling sharply. "It's an unbonded mate mark."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, her lips parting as well. "Oh my."

Harry looked at the mark, flexing his hand as if it would go away before his eyes. "What does that mean? Why do I have it?" Harry wondered if he should mention the singing and the overwhelming sense of comfort and belonging but he decided against it, it felt as if that was something that was purely his.

Hermione waved Ron over as Sirius began to explain.

"Some wizards and witches have a healthy dose of creature blood in them. For example Fleur, well there are others along the same lines. There's several different magical creatures that have mated with humans. Every magical creature or creature-blood has a destined mate, someone they're meant for, meant to be with. If there's a large age gap between the creature-blood and their destined mate, nothing will happen until after the younger reaches maturity and they touch for the first time afterwards. What happens next is unique to each species of creature but it's some sort of recognition...I suppose you could call it a ritual though it's really more of a greeting or celebration of 'oh I found you!' but after that a mark is either given or just appears. It doesn't bond the mates together, all it does is let the mates and others know that the ones marked have a destined mate though not every creature or creature-blood chooses to be with their mate." The last was tinged with very faint bitterness that most would completely miss.

Hermione heard it though and peered closely at Sirius as he released Harry's hand.

"You're a destined mate to, and I can't believe I'm about to say this, Snape. You ran into him, touched him and he hit the floor while some sort of power went back and forth between you and now you've got the identification mark. I don't think you've got any creature blood pup so I'm betting it's Snape who's got the creature in his veins. If he doesn't try to fight it or you don't, he'll do anything to ensure your safety and happiness and I do mean anything and you'll probably feel that same pull to be sure he's safe and happy. Accepting mates will lie, cheat, steal, take blame for something they've not done, kill, literally do _anything_to make their mate safe and happy, even stand aside while they choose another no matter the pain they may feel at being discarded."

Hermione saw sadness flicker over the animagus' features and the puzzle pieces fell into place making her swallow down the lump forming in her throat. Poor Sirius.

Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers as he listened to Sirius speak. Snape..._Snape_was Harry's destined mate? Hadn't the universe fucked enough with his best friend without dumping this on him too?

Harry was stunned speechless, he tried to puzzle the warm, loving, comforting feeling he had felt together with Snape but the pieces didn't want to fit together. He recalled the way Snape had looked at him during the feast and he sincerely doubted that Snape would just embrace this. The man didn't like him, he loathed him and Harry couldn't believe that this would really change anything. "Thank you for telling me." He said softly to his godfather. "I think I'll head to bed, I have a lot of things to...You know think over."

Sirius gave Harry a slight smile and ruffled his hair. "Go on ahead pup. I imagine you'll be in a meeting in Albus' office tomorrow morning to hash this over so you're gonna need the sleep." He hoped that Snape didn't reject the notion of being Harry's mate truth be told. He knew Harry was more than a little fond of Snape now that he understood the bat's motives and the last thing he wanted was for Harry to end up in the position Sirius was in now, desperately wanting but angry at his mate and knowing that neither was likely to be resolved.

Harry smiled and leaned over to give his godfather a quick hug before doing the same to Hermione. He pat Ron on the shoulder and got up from the couch to walk upstairs to his dorm room. He didn't think he would get much sleep but he really needed some time to himself, just to think over what had happened and what would come next. "See all of you tomorrow."

The others nodded and wished him a goodnight before settling in to toss theories about what kind of creature blood Snape might have until Hermione shooed Ron up to the dorms and Sirius out of the common room. Then she headed up to her own dorm and bed, her mind picking apart what this might mean for Harry and everything else. One thing was certain, the library would be seeing a lot of her once more as she tried to sort out Harry's new tangle.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN:** _Thank you for reading, we would absolutely love to hear what you think so far. See you next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback on the first chapter, it means so much to us. Here's the next installment. _

_Please enjoy._

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Two.**__  
_

Twinkling blue eyes moved between the two men sitting on the other side of the large desk. "Well I guess we can all agree that this was a bit of a surprise can we not?" Albus couldn't help but think that Severus and Harry were quite well matched for each other.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and wondered what he was doing there. What could the Headmaster really do about what had happened anyway? He was acutely aware of the fact that Snape was seated next to him, making him want to reach out and touch.

Snape could feel his creature stirring restlessly within him, reaching towards Harry but he was in enough control and in his human mind enough to keep another empathic link from forming. He gave Albus a narrow eyed glare, "Is there some purpose to us being called here by you Albus or will this be a waste of time as most conversations in this office have been?"

"There, there Severus, there is no need to get testy." Dumbledore seemed completely unaffected by Snape's sharp tone. "I called you here since something rather remarkable happened yesterday. It is a gift when two mates recognize each other, something to be celebrated. I thought that maybe you would have some questions or that you would like to talk, this is a good private place for such conversations."

Fawkes was eyeing Snape curiously from his perch.

A dark brow rose slowly, "Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't privacy mean that only those directly affected should be witness to the conversation?" An amused trill came from Fawkes that made Snape's inner phoenix lift its head in recognition of brethren and the black eyes flashed blue briefly. Then before anyone could say anything more the fire phoenix flew off his perch, hovered in the air and burst into eye-searing bright flame.

When the fire died down, in the bird's place stood a slender, acrobatically toned young man with laughing molten orange eyes and flaming red hair that stuck up like ruffled feathers all over his head. He wore only a feathered loin cloth that covered the essentials and had a grin on his face. "Lightning kin, so quick with a sharp retort and a quick temper."

Snape's own eyes flashed blue again, "Fire kin, so impulsive and reckless."

A warm laugh came from the redhead, "Who here would give away the secret? Certainly not my old friend," he angled his head at Albus, "nor your mate. You certainly wouldn't, after all you've kept it secret for thirty eight years now."

Harry was gaping, he knew he was but there wasn't anything he could do about it. It was not every day a bird turned into a beautiful, half naked man in front of your eyes. His only comfort was that Dumbledore looked just as shocked as he did.

"Well, well Fawkes, it seems there's even more to you then I knew. You are full of surprises old friend." Albus tilted his head and regarded the man. He had always known Fawkes was special but not just how special as it turned out.

"Are...Are you like him?" Harry dared to ask Snape as his eyes darted between Fawkes and the potions master.

Severus shook his head, stifling his usual sharp retort. "No, Fawkes is full blooded phoenix."

Fawkes hopped up to sit on the corner of Albus' desk. "Severus is a quarter so no feathers for him, though he certainly did get the beak," Fawkes gestured at his own rather prominent proboscis, "His is only crooked because it's been broken more than a few times." He looked back at Albus, "Of course there's more to me than you know. I'm a good five centuries older than you young man."

Albus beamed and Harry had to smile at the old wizard being called a young man. He turned his attention back to Snape; he couldn't fight the urge to want to know more about the other, the urge to simply be close to him. "But you are a Phoenix? Have you always known?" Harry wanted to ask more, he wanted to talk about the two of them and what would happen next but Severus Snape wasn't exactly inviting to heart to heart conversations.

Snape struggled between his secretive, prideful nature and his phoenix nature to share all with his mate, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he considered how to answer. "No. I did not always know."

Fawkes gave a trill of annoyance, "Don't mind him Harry. Years of being a spy have left their, not exactly communicative mark upon him. The gigantic, towering pride he comes by naturally however from both his human and phoenix side." He shrugged at the flashing blue glare he received from Severus, "He's your destined mate fledgling, if your pride will not let you answer his questions then I will do so. There's already one destined pair in this castle hurting each other and I'm not keen on Lady Hogwarts weeping over a second, makes my feathers itch."

"He doesn't have to tell me anything he doesn't want to." Harry said softly. If he was to learn anything he wanted to hear it from Snape, he wanted Snape to tell him of his own free will. The urge to run was there again and Harry wanted to give in to it.

Albus sighed and looked at the two stubborn young men. Oh to be so young and full of emotions. He couldn't say he really missed it, the emotional turmoil that came with love. Then again who wouldn't miss love? It was the greatest gift you could receive. Albus hoped these two wouldn't squander their chance at it. Severus and Harry were the closest thing Albus would have to children of his own and he didn't want either of them hurting.

Fawkes sighed and lifted his eyes to the heavens, "Fledglings." When he looked back at them his gaze was sober and piercing. "I won't interfere then but I will ask you both this and answer only to yourselves." He looked at Severus, "Are old grievances truly worth clutching to you when you could have love and shining future before you should you simply reach for it?" His gaze went to Harry now, "And do you do yourself any good running away on an assumption before knowing the entire story? Obviously you won't be falling in love with each other or into bed with each other immediately, you've too much history to overcome first but isn't it worth the effort?" Now the mischievous gleam returned to the glowing orange eyes. "Now, to promote further understanding I do believe you do need true privacy so," his hands came together in a sharp clap and had Harry and Snape disappearing from the room.

Harry staggered to keep his balance as he and Snape ended up in a small room together. Harry could only assume they were still at Hogwarts but he didn't recognize the chambers they were in. He looked over at Snape who looked much more composed than Harry felt, to Harry's slight annoyance. "Do you know where we are?"

The older man dusted off a sleeve. "We're in the west tower, at the top of it." He studied the youth and felt his phoenix struggle within him once more. He found a simple ladder back chair and sat in it, restraining a sigh. He was not a complete fool as Fawkes seemed to believe he was, he knew well that the chance to have his mate was priceless. The problem was he didn't like having others push and prod him in any direction. After the understanding gained from last night's foray into Harry's mind, he was willing to attempt to learn and perhaps grow to care for the younger man but he would much rather do it on his own bloody terms.

"Oh." Harry said simply and looked around the dusty room, it didn't look as if anyone had been in it for years. Harry trailed a finger over a dusty shelf and then wiped the dirty finger on his trousers. "I didn't think there were any corners of this castle I hadn't explored yet...Shows what I know." He gave Snape a smile that was a mix between shy and sheepish. He didn't know how to act, didn't know how Snape wanted him to act. Harry knew he cared for the other, he had cared for some time now, since he learnt the truth but it was so difficult. Harry was awkward during normal circumstances and this, this was not normal.

"The castle adds and removes rooms at her whim. It's impossible to explore every corner as it's always changing." A dark brow lifted at the shy smile and oddly enough it made him relax. Uncomfortable though Harry was, there was no tinge of pity in the room. "I would imagine you wish to know about my creature blood, more than what the feather duster in Albus' office gave away that is."

"If you don't mind then I would really like to know yes." Harry rubbed the mark on his hand as he sent the other man another small smile, he couldn't help it. The feather duster comment was really fitting for the hairstyle the human Fawkes was sporting. Harry looked around the room again and when he didn't see any usable furniture he sat down on the floor with a soft sigh, pulling his knees towards himself until he could settle in a crosslegged position.

"Would you prefer a lecture or are there specific questions you have?" Without really thinking about it, his phoenix driving the action, Snape pulled his wand and had a floor cushion appearing beneath Harry.

He looked at the soft cushion underneath him and mumbled a thank you under his breath. "Start with the lecture Sir. I'm sure I will interrupt with questions as soon as I think of them." Harry looked at Snape from under his fringe, a small look of mischief playing in his eyes. Harry knew how much Snape hated to be interrupted during his lectures.

A sarcastic brow rose, "Of course you will. As Fawkes said, I am a quarter phoenix. All phoenixes have the ability to take human form enabling the crossbreeding, most offspring result from meaningless flings as it is highly rare for a full blooded phoenix to matebond with another species. It is...difficult for a phoenix to remain in a human form for longer than a few hours making a phoenix/human matebond uncomfortable to say the least."

"Yeah, I can see the problem with that." Harry said and thought about Fawkes both in bird and human form. It didn't matter how much you loved someone, a relationship didn't have a chance of surviving if you couldn't spend time together, talk and touch and just be together. "So does the phoenix blood come from your mother's side? How usual is it to find your mate like this? How does it feel to have the phoenix flowing inside you?" Harry looked up at Snape and tapped his bottom lip with his finger in thought as he waited for the older man to reply.

Snape twitched a bit, "Which would you like me to answer first?" He tugged his sleeves down. "Yes, the creature blood comes from my mother. As for the commonality of discovering one's mate, there is always a Recognition and identification mark the only thing that changes is when the Recognition occurs. If there is an age gap then it occurs when the younger mate has reached their maturity, if there is no age gap then it happens during puberty. It is always activated by a touch." He lifted a long fingered hand and smoothed his oily hair back from his face as he pondered whether to answer Potter's last question and if so, how. His phoenix made a soft trill within his mind, reminding him of the dangers of his pride and that it wanted to be known by its mate, making the decision for his human mind as well. "It is awkward. Until the Recognition I had been restraining my creature nature as it was too dangerous to allow my phoenix free reign near the Dark Lord or the other Death Eaters. Though I know of it and the abilities that come with my phoenix, I am...unused to it being awake."

"Wasn't it difficult, keeping such a part of you repressed? I do understand that it was necessary but to me it sounds like agony. Oh and speaking of abilities, what kind of abilities do you have?" Harry was aware that he was peppering the poor man with questions but there was so much he wanted to know.

There were times, such as now, when Severus was certain Potter was somehow related to a hummingbird with the way the youth's mind jumped around. Before it did nothing but irritate him but the phoenix part of him found it oddly endearing and softened the human's impatience with it, Merlin save him. "As I possess only a quarter of phoenix blood I obviously do not have all the abilities of a pure phoenix but some of the gifts I've retained. Telepathy, a touch of post-cognition, empathy, a higher tolerance for extreme temperatures, my oratory success could come partly from my creature blood as well though I am uncertain of that."

Harry listened carefully and suddenly he wondered what Snape's singing voice was like, he quickly pushed those thoughts away and got back to the issue at hand. "So you really were in my head yesterday then?" Harry had sort of hoped that part was only for him, that maybe Snape had seen his own memories but from what the older man was saying that didn't seem very likely. "I didn't mean for you to see that."

Snape's gaze remained steady and calm, though there was some small part of him that burned and crackled in anger at Petunia Dursley nee Evans for the abuse she'd not only condoned but participated in heaping upon her nephew. "No I don't imagine you ever intended anyone to know." He offered no platitudes, asked no questions, sought no answers for why he'd never sought help in escaping the Dursleys. He knew why, both from the emotions that had been attached to the memories and from his own personal experiences as a child, so there was no need to ask.

Harry licked his lips nervously. "It doesn't have to be an issue right? It's over and done with and I'm still me, this doesn't change anything." Harry really didn't want to dredge up his past, not now when it was finally time to move forward, when he had a future to move forward to. "I'm of age now in both wizarding and muggle world and I'll never have to come close to any of them ever again." Harry fidgeted on the cushion, picking at his nails.

"You are far too forgiving but no one has the right to seek vengeance on them but you unless you request them to. As you say, you are of age and fully capable and legally able to make your own decisions, it would be insulting to assume you could not seek to make them pay if you wished it." Severus had no doubt that Harry could indeed make his aunt, uncle, and cousin pay if he desired to but he could plainly see that the desire was not there and he would not push for it to appear.

"Thank you." Harry bowed his head to Snape as relief flooded him. He squirmed again and raised his eyes to Snape's face. "I know I am not your favorite person in the world so thank you for taking the time to explain this to me as well. We don't have to do anything you don't want to regarding this but I want you to know that I...I don't mind...Don't mind becoming...Closer." And now he was babbling again, oh yes Snape would really find him articulate and intelligent now. Harry mentally groaned.

Snape's inner phoenix released a happy trill and he could swear there were wings flapping in the recesses of his mind. Despite the years of animosity his human mind was intrigued and interested as well. After seeing Harry without the veil of assumption and prejudice he'd always shoved the young man behind, he could admit that the green eyed youth was worth more than his own, less than virtuous self. "I am not a kind or patient man Po-" he shook his head, "Harry. In the same vein I am not an idiot. If you are not adverse to us getting to know each other better, then I am willing to...try."

Harry shot him a brilliant smile. "I look forward to get to know you for who you are Severus, you are not the only one who had lived with assumptions about others. I am not perfect...I am as far from it as you can get but I do want this chance." A small part of the same comfort Harry had felt the night before seemed to course through him and Harry relished in the feeling. "Let's take this slow, get to know one and other and just see where it leads."

"Harry Potter's not perfect, who'd ever have guessed," Snape hadn't been able to help himself, not with Harry leaving that chance at sarcasm so wide open. "I agree about taking this slowly and within class and such other situations I will still treat you as a student and I expect you to treat me with the respect due a professor during those times. Outside of those times however we shall treat each other as two men forming a friendship, to start."

"When have I ever treated you with anything but the respect you deserve?" Harry's smile grew impish, it felt good firing back and he knew Snape could take it. "But I like that, I look forward to being your friend Severus. Look forward to learning more about you." Harry rubbed the mark on his hand again, it seemed as if the warmth and sense of comfort radiated from said mark. It was a very nice feeling but it was still something new. He wondered if Snape's mark made him feel the same.

Snape nodded and got to his feet as his wand made a chime. "Classes will start in an hour and I would imagine you'd like to get some breakfast and debrief your friends. One thing Harry," he met the younger man's eyes steadily, "Do not tell anyone that it is commonplace for phoenixes to assume a human form, not even Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley. It is a secret held closely to phoenix kind and their mates or, rarely, a wizard they choose to become the familiar of. All else, you are free to tell them."

Harry nodded. "I promise I won't tell, it's not my secret to tell anyway." Harry got up from the cushion on the floor and stretched to get the blood flowing again. Harry did know how to keep secrets and despite popular belief he didn't tell Ron and Hermoine everything, no matter how much he trusted them. "I'm going to go find my friends and maybe some lunch, you should eat too, you are way too skinny Severus." Harry grinned and opened the door to the room they were in as he fished out the Marauder's map from his pocket to find his way back to the Great Hall. "I'll see you in class professor Snape."

Snape made a soft scoffing laugh as the youth scampered away. "Brat." It was spoken without heat or anger as he made his way back to the potions classroom to set up the next lesson, ignoring the phoenix's sad trill of farewell. His human side was uncommonly eager to see where this would go and looking forward to match less venomous wits with Harry.

~oOo~

Remus was waking Teddy from his nap, smoothing the normal brown hair away from his forehead. Teddy had to be awake and aware to use the metamorphosing abilities he'd inherited from his mother. He needed to get Teddy dressed and fed and then Minerva had promised to look after him as Remus worked his hours in the library. This wasn't an ideal situation, Hogwarts was a wonderful place but it wasn't a place for a toddler and a single father. Remus needed the work though, offers for employment weren't exactly raining down on a werewolf. Andromeda had offered to have Teddy with her during the weeks but Remus couldn't be away from his son that much. Since Sirius was so angry Teddy was the only family he had now.

He picked up the sleepy boy, placing several smacking kisses on his cheeks and neck, making the child giggle and wake up. "You ready to get dressed and have some food?" Teddy nodded and Remus rummaged through his drawers for some clean clothes. He dressed his son quickly and soon they were on their way to lunch.

Sirius was already in the Great Hall when he felt the odd feel of fur ruffling over his skin that always accompanied Remus entering the room. He'd once spoken to a werewolf's bonded mate and she'd told him that even though he was human and unbound, so long as he wanted to be bound to his mate he would feel when his werewolf was in the room, that it would feel like lying against his mate when his werewolf was transformed. Before, he'd always welcomed and thrilled to the ruffling feel but knowing that Remus didn't want him, and didn't want him so strongly that he'd chosen to marry another and have a cub with her, it made it hurt now. He still wanted Remus, still wanted to be his bonded mate and he knew he'd never stop even though it was obviously unrequited and he was coming to hate it. Was coming to hate that he was still such a lovesick puppy even after such obvious proof he wasn't wanted.

He was glad he'd basically said screw it to always eating at the Head table and had chosen to join Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The questions Ron and Hermione were firing off at Harry and his godson's answers kept him from turning around to look at Remus, from giving in to his lovesick stupidity. He leaned closer, "So Snape's _not_ part vampire?"

"No, no vampire in him, still don't know about fangs though." Harry answered and looked closer at his godfather, the way he suddenly tensed and how shadows crept into his eyes. Something was bothering Sirius and Harry wished he knew what it was so that he could help, or at least try to.

Remus sent a longing gaze towards the Gryffindor table but sat down at the head table and tried to make sure that Teddy got some food in him and not just on him. His soul still called out for Sirius Black and Remus knew that it always would but the two of them would end in disaster. Remus knew that. It was for the best that Sirius never knew they were mates, that way Sirius could find someone he could be happy with. He ignored the fierce stab of jealousy that came with that thought and continued to feed Teddy.

Hermione looked between Sirius and Remus and shook her head. For once she didn't know how she could help, not if they were intent on avoiding even looking at each other. Plus she was feeling a little...over protective of Sirius considering that he was the one who'd been shoved aside by his mate. She propped her chin on her hand and reached absently over to ruffle Sirius' hair like the canine he was at heart as she pondered aloud, "So he's part phoenix. What kind I wonder?"

Sirius looked over at her at the absent affection, recognizing with a sheepish smile that she'd noticed he was feeling a little upset.

"Lightning." Harry said before he could even stop to think about it. "Er...That's what Dumbledore said anyway and his eyes flash electric blue, like the color of this." He waved his marked hand in front of her. His mind was still on his godfather and he hoped that Sirius would tell him what was wrong in time.

Hermione's brows rose. "Hmm, I can't say I'm surprised. The lore on lightening phoenixes-," she poked Ron hard in the arm, "why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Mione, I couldn't help it when you take out your lecturing voice like that." Ron grinned and tried to look apologetic but failed miserably.

"Lecturing voice? You are such a prat Ronald." She whacked him round the head with her napkin. "Perhaps I'll keep my 'lecturing voice' to myself when you next need help with homework hm?"

Sirius' lips twitched as the first stirrings of humor he'd felt since Remus had married Dora stirred as he watched the fierce woman berate the redhead.

Harry grinned openly as Ron covered his head with his hands and apologized profusely, singing Hermione's praises loud and clear. "But I love your lecturing voice Mione...In fact sometimes in bed I think about it just before I-" The rest of that sentence was muffled as Hermione shoved a roll into Ron's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Sirius couldn't help it, he finally laughed a true, bright and clear laugh at the bright red blush Hermione was now sporting even as she hissed at Ron about the importance of privacy. He reached out and gave Hermione a hard hug that had her 'eep'ing. "Thank you. I needed that laugh."

Ron chewed his roll while sporting a bright blush and Harry smiled into his goblet, it was great hearing Sirius' barking laugh again, he didn't know how much he had missed it until now.

Remus stiffened too at hearing the familiar laugh. He missed everything about Sirius Black but his laugh was probably among the things he missed most. He made sure Teddy had finished and then he hurried out of the Great Hall, staying would hurt too much.

Hermione pat Sirius on the arm, watching Remus flee. "You're welcome?" She was released by the last living Black and she noticed the almost inaudible whimper he made as Remus exited the hall before he stiffened his spine and looked over at her with a teasing grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "So Miss Granger, do continue with what you know about lightning phoenixes."

She flicked him on the nose but started talking, knowing he was asking for a distraction. "Well lightening phoenix lore mentions that they've a rather quick and devastating temper just like the lightening they're named after and they-"

Sirius forced himself to eat as he listened to her brief lecture until it was time to return to classes. As he walked back to the DADA classroom for the next group of students he was to teach, he brooded on Remus' rush from the hall. His mate really didn't want him, he didn't even want to hear him laugh. He rubbed his hand over his heart as it clenched in sharp agony. Suddenly his anger just wasn't strong enough to drown out the pain anymore and a weight settled on his heart that he doubted he'd ever be rid of. He walked into the classroom and summoned up a smile for his students, putting on a mask and pulling out his acting skills. Just because he was miserable was no reason to spread it around. So he'd smile, and laugh, and fake it even around Remus so that he didn't upset anyone.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN:** _Thank you for reading, we would absolutely love to hear what you think so far. See you next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Here we are with chapter three of soulsong. Thank you kindly for all your comments and feedback. It is all very, very appreciated and we treasure them. Hope you'll like this chapter as well._

_Please enjoy._

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Three.**__  
_  
Severus stepped out of the castle, his phoenix prodding him towards the lake. He paused when he saw Harry leaning against a tree looking out over the frozen water with a vaguely worried look on his face. Over the last few months he'd come to appreciate Harry's occasional sharp tongue, the shyness that would rear its head every now and then, and the warmth that the younger man gave away like it was candy to those who needed a smile or a friend. He'd also found himself thinking of Harry when alone in his quarters and watching the youth whenever they were in the same vicinity, watching the play of emotions and thought over the delicately masculine face. An attraction to Harry had snuck up on him until just a pair of nights ago he'd woken up from an intense and nigh embarrassingly arousing dream featuring Harry.

He was beginning to fall for Harry Potter and it was a bit confusing and made him feel terrifyingly vulnerable. Despite that, the worry on Harry's face caught him and he made his way over to stand beside the younger man. "What is flying through your mind?"

Harry startled at the sudden company but calmed the minute he heard Severus' smooth voice. The other man always made him feel better and it wasn't just the mate thing, it was the man himself. It hadn't taken long for Harry to fall toes over gob for Severus Snape but he still liked the fact that they were taking it slow. "Nothing in particular Severus, I'm just pondering things." He gave Snape a smile. "Sirius is hurting and he won't let me help. It is only getting worse and I can see him fading away. He keeps up a good act but he's not happy. Remus is hurting too and neither of them wants to tell me about it." Harry closed his eyes. "I hate it! Those two are my family, Sirius is my godfather, I am Teddy's godfather and right now I can't spend time with either of them...It feels like I have to choose between them and I can't do that. I love them."

Severus reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I can tell you my suspicions about your godfather and Lupin, if you think it might help."

"Please tell me." Harry bent his head and rested his cold cheek on top of the hand on his shoulder. "I always value your input and I am stumped here. I want to help them but I have no idea how to do it."

"I'm not sure if you can, not in this situation." The older man let his phoenix rise and used his empathy to ease some of Harry's worry. "I suspect that Black and Lupin are destined mates and, if my memory is accurate, Black was Recognized and given an identification mark in fifth year, likely just after succeeding in transforming into his Grim form. I often watched the Marauders and there was one day after a full moon, though all three of the animagi Marauders were thrilled and likely about their forms, that Black was positively giddy and simply did not stop grinning the entire weekend, not until Lupin accepted a date from a Ravenclaw."

"Oh...Poor Sirius, you think he's been waiting all these years? Waiting for Remus?" Harry couldn't even imagine that kind of pain, if Severus was to reject him now and choose someone else Harry wasn't sure he could take it. "Why would Remus do that? Remus loves him, I know he does." Severus was right; this was something he didn't know how to fix.

"I can't fathom why. Some creatures and creature bloods choose someone not their mate because their mate has rejected them or because their mate is not of the proper sexuality to bond with. If a male creature's mate is a heterosexual male the creature will not approach for more than friendship and will find another to fill his more carnal needs but Black is far from being purely heterosexual. He's had a couple...dozen flings with both males and females but they only started in sixth year and only after Lupin dated some other Gryffindor for three days. I don't think any of Black's flings went very far though, he always had an air of frustration about him, not exactly the air a libertine carries."

Harry shifted and leaned his head on Severus' shoulder. His eyes went to Hedwig who circled the air above their heads lazily. "I suppose I could try to get them alone together, get them talking but what if I only make things worse? Teddy's in the picture now too. I don't know what to do." Severus was warm and safe and Harry did feel better just to be able to discuss things with him. Severus always listened and he always spoke his mind. Harry liked that. "I wish I could simply hit them both over the head and tell them to get a grip and seize happiness before it's too late but I doubt that would work."

"Perhaps not but it would be wonderfully amusing." Severus gave in to his desire to to touch more fully and allowed his arm to slip around Harry's shoulders, bringing him more comfortably into the curve of his body. "Black is good at masking his emotions to those who don't look close so I doubt Lupin has noticed that his mate is in pain. Actually with the way Lupin avoids Black I can nigh guarantee it. He doesn't see that he's causing his mate pain and on top of that Lupin is annoyingly good at controlling his own emotions and more his wolf. Perhaps you should enlist Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to plot some way of getting Lupin to realize how Black is feeling. The three of you have uncanny success at the impossible."

"Why professor Snape, are you encouraging me into mischief and shenanigans?" Harry gave him a teasing smile and cuddled into the warmth of his body. "It's a good idea though, better than any I've had lately and I'm sure the three of us can manage to plan something...I only hope it will work."

"You don't need encouragement to get into mischief, it finds you regardless but yes I certainly do hope you have success. Black's sulking is depressing even me." It was a gentle tease, meant to lighten the atmosphere. Secretly he did wish for Lupin to pull his head out of his arse because it was actually painful to see his old nemesis so...lifeless. He'd not responded to one of his barbs in a solid week and even Albus was getting concerned.

"Mmm, I hope so too." Harry looked up at the older man. "How are things with you then? I hardly see you now with all the end of terms essays and tests." Harry bit his lip. "I miss you." He'd never been a coward and he would not start to be one now.

Severus' hand lifted to stroke through the soft black hair of the younger man. "It's been...irritating. All my time taken up by exploding cauldrons and idiots who write their pathetic, badly thought out essays in their house color of ink. It's only a handful in each class who retain the intelligence to write in plain black ink. Yellow ink on parchment for Hufflepuff, I dread the Hufflepuff essays." He closed his eyes and let his creature out to play a bit, allowing it to brush up against Harry's mental shields but not letting it dive past them. "It devours time I would much rather spend working on potions or in worthwhile company," a slightly firmer tug on Harry's silky soft black hair conveyed just who that worthwhile company was. "I truly hate being a professor."

Harry chuckled at the yellow ink; even he had not sunk so low as to use red ink on any of his essays. The soft brushing against his mind made him tingle all over and Harry could feel himself growing warm from the inside out. "Quit then. Do what you love Severus, you don't owe anyone anything and you should do what you like. I don't like the thought of you being unhappy."

"I had intended to tend my resignation this summer; unfortunately I was unable to do so while recuperating. As I am under contract I must complete this school year unless Albus fires me," he snorted, "which would happen when hell freezes over. But my resignation letter is already written and a replacement found so as of June first when the little dunderheads board the train, I will resign as Potions professor and set up my own personal experimental lab. I may even do something out of character to celebrate my liberty from dealing with snot-nosed students."

"Something out of character? Oh I want to witness that." Harry's voice was filled with amusement as he pictured all thoughts of images of Snape being out of character in his head. "Hogwarts will be empty without you and I am sure you will get a fair share of surprise visits from Dumbledore no matter where you go but I'm glad that you're going to follow your heart. Life is much too short to spend it being miserable."

Severus shuddered at the thought of Dumbledore popping up unannounced, "That, Mr. Potter, was absolutely cruel to mention. I like to ignore the fact that Albus is, for some ungodly reason, fond of me as it has rarely done much beyond annoy me. I will miss Hogwarts herself but not the throngs of pubescent dunderheads. There will be another Potion Master teaching, one who actually enjoys the vocation and shall do a better job than I. What of you Harry? What do you wish to do after graduation?"

Harry was grinning wickedly; he knew the Dumbledore comment would take. He also knew that no matter how much Severus grumbled he was fond of the old coot. "Believe it or not I'm going into politics." He laughed when he saw Severus' expression. "Not like that...I'm going to study and then I'm hoping for a behind the scenes job at the Ministry. I want to work for the rights of creature blooded. It's a new age now and it's time for new rules. Remus had the best grades of anyone when he left Hogwarts and he hasn't been able to get a job despite of that...Even now he's simply an assistant librarian. He has so much knowledge and people don't want to use it because he's furry once a month. I don't want Teddy to grow up in that world. No one should have to hide or repress who they are."

"That certainly is true and yes, it is past time for change though with Kingsley as the new Minister I rather think that change will come more easily now than it has in the past. You've chosen an admirable career with that bleeding heart of yours. Which university are you leaning towards? Oxford, Edinburgh, Trinity, or one in another country?"

"Really? You think it's admirable? I was sure you were going to say something about hero complex and the need for crusading." Harry had been fully ready to hear that from Severus and to be proven wrong made him melt a little inside. "As for university I'm not really sure yet. I've looked at Oxford but at the same time I've been thinking about Notre Dame in France or the University of Rome. I've never been out of the UK...I suppose it will all come down to where you'll be." Harry held his breath after saying that...He knew they were taking it slow but he couldn't see himself being away from Severus either, not for years of school.

Severus' phoenix released a wild trill of joy that he was certain Harry would have heard and even the human side was nigh thrumming with satisfaction. The professor continued to pet the younger man's hair. "Are you considering France and Rome solely because you wish to see more of the world Harry? Because travel is generally what summer is used for. I have to go to several places this summer for potions ingredients, if it is travel you would like to experience you are welcome to accompany me."

"I would love to go with you Severus...And yes, the urge to see the world has a lot to do with why I've been looking at schools abroad. They both have excellent programs though. I'm not completely shallow." He leaned into Severus' touch like a snuggling cat. "Traveling with you sounds much, much nicer than any of my plans though."

"It will be good to have company. Some places will be obscure and some quite urban but I do believe you'll enjoy it and find it beneficial to your ambitions as many of the ingredients I will be getting come either from the creatures themselves or in the case of plants, creature-bloods who grow or hunt them out. If you would take a suggestion for which university, I would suggest Trinity. Oxford is geared more towards muggle and wizard relations laws and Edinburgh more towards defense masteries. Trinity's wizarding curriculum however is closer to what you'll be seeking and as it's in Ireland the creature-blooded prefer to attend there so you'd gain better understanding of others aside from weres, vampires, elves, and phoenixes."

"That sounds exactly as what I'm looking for. I will definitely look into it and see if I even have a chance at getting in...I don't have Hermione's grades you know." Harry smiled at him. "Speaking of grades, I better get back to the castle and finish my own essays...Including yours I may add before they won't even let me graduate." Harry didn't want to go, didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and deal with the weird tension between Sirius and Remus. He wanted to stay right where he was, in Severus' arms but he knew he couldn't. There was no escape from reality, besides he needed to talk to Hermione and Ron and come up with some sort of plan for the two surviving marauders.

"Perish the thought." Snape gently brushed his hand over Harry's. "Go inside and get warmed up, foolish man. You were out here for who knows how long without casting a warming charm."

"I forgot." Harry shrugged and stepped away from Severus with reluctance. "And then you came and warmed me up." He smiled and brushed a few wayward snowflakes from Severus' hair. "Don't be a stranger now." Harry whistled for Hedwig and when the snowy owl had landed on his arm Harry started to make his way back to the castle.

Severus chuckled and shook his head, watching Harry disappear within the castle. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky as snow began to drift down. The flakes landed on his skin in small chilly shocks as he savored the warm contentment he felt at the moment and knew it was because of Harry.

~oOo~

Sirius walked along the outdoor path from Hagrid's hut. The half-giant had needed some help with the hippogriffs and as hippogriffs seemed to like Sirius, only slightly less than they did Harry, he'd gone to assist the huge man and been reminded that Hagrid was more perceptive than most gave him credit for. He'd expressed his worry for Sirius and told him to let Remus know that he was hurting. Sirius had refused to do that, citing that Remus didn't want him and he wouldn't burden his mate with the knowledge that it bothered him. He sighed and stepped over a large root when something caught his ears and he looked up, searching for the sound. Another sniffle came from his left and he walked over to peer behind a tree and found himself gawking at Teddy Lupin crying behind it, his hair a mournful gray.

The animagus looked around to see if Remus was around or Minerva, who was supposed to be looking after the little boy but when he saw absolutely no one he moved to crouch in front of the toddler. "Hey little man, what's wrong?"

Teddy sniffled and looked up at the man. He remembered the doggy, the doggy man used to laugh and make fart noises on his tummy but now he never laughed and his daddy always got quiet and sad after seeing him. "I gots lost." Fresh tears spilled over his chubby cheeks. "I was outside with Minnie, wanted to build a snowman but then thewe was a squiwwel and I followsed it and poof I was all on my own...No Minnie...No daddy and no squiwwel." Teddy hiccuped and inched closer to Sirius. "I want my daddy doggy man."

"Oh hey, come here," Sirius' voice was soft and warm and he picked Teddy up, holding him close and casting a warming charm about the boy when he felt how icy cold Teddy was. He ran his hand over the gray hair. "I'll bring you to your Daddy little man; he should be in the library round about now."

Teddy sighed in relief at not being alone any longer and he buried his ice cold little nose against the warm skin of Sirius' neck. "You'we nice doggy man. Why don't you smile and why don't ya ewer visit Teddy?" He clung to the tall man like a monkey, afraid that if he let go he would be alone and lost again. "My daddy has bad dweams sometimes...He calls out fow you, do you know how to make monstews go away? Is that why he calls fow you?"

Merlin it was like being kicked in the gut and Sirius had to swallow down tears. As much as he wished that it meant Remus missed him, he knew it was probably just the wolf and Remus never let the wolf out or listened to it, ever. Moony wanted him but Remus didn't. He smoothed a gentle hand down Teddy's hair though as they walked into the castle. "I used to scare monsters away for your Daddy until he was strong enough to scare them away too. You know how sometimes you dream about things you remember? That's probably what your daddy's dreaming about then." He kissed the top of Teddy's head. "I'll try and visit you next time you're with Aunt Minnie if you want Teddy-Bear."

Teddy nodded. "I'd weally like that." The sad gray of his hair was slowly melting away into soft brown and Teddy yawned against Sirius neck. "Daddy looks at youw pictuwe and cwies," The words were mumbled silently. "He doesn't cwy when he looks at mommy's pictuwe."

"Teddy! Teddy where are you?" Remus's voice was loud and on the edge of cracking with panic. He tried to follow his son's scent but the snow was distorting things, making the scent hard to track. His heart had stopped when Minerva had rushed in and told him that she'd lost Teddy and now he had run out in the snow in only his shirt and trousers. He couldn't lose his son, he just couldn't, he would never survive it. "TEDDY!"

Sirius heard the faint sound of Remus' panicked voice and turned, carefully schooling his features to keep them from showing the pain Teddy's words had brought up before he called out, knowing the other man would hear him just fine without having to shout. "Over here, I've got him Remus."

Remus came tearing through the snow and held out his arms, his eyes glowing amber and hair standing on end. "Oh thank Merlin! Thank you so much for finding him Pads, thank you." He took Teddy from Sirius' arms and hugged him tight, pressing kisses to every patch of skin he could reach. "Oh Teddy I was so scared, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Nope, not huwt. I was sad and scawed but doggy man found me and he made the monstews go away." Teddy snuggled up in his daddy's arms. "He said he'd take me to you daddy and he did."

"Thank you." Remus said again and pressed his lips to his son's hair. "I cannot thank you enough."

If Sirius had the energy, he'd have been angered by the fact that Remus thought he had to thank him for caring for Teddy, for a child he considered family and, if Remus hadn't ignored the mate recognition from the start, might have been his own son but he just didn't have the energy left to get angry anymore. Especially not with Remus calling him Pads when he'd not been Moony's Pads since Remus had chosen Dora and the thrill he'd felt when Remus had brushed against him when he'd taken Teddy. It was painful but he wouldn't show it. "It's fine, I found him while heading back from Hagrid's." He reached out, careful not to so much as ghost a touch against Remus, and ruffled Teddy's hair. "No more chasing squirrels unless your Daddy or Aunt Minnie are right there chasing them too okay Teddy-Bear?"

"Kay, I pwomise." Teddy gave him a tired smile and snuggled closer to his daddy and closed his eyes.

The wall was still there between them and Remus hated it, he would do anything to have Sirius back. He missed the other like one would miss air. He did notice that Sirius went out of his way not to touch him and so he took a step back even though his entire being screamed at him to step closer instead. "Right...Well thank you anyway. I should probably get this little one inside and into a warm bed." Remus' eyes lingered on Sirius before he lowered them to the ground and turned away to take his son inside.

"Right. Take care Remus." Sirius watched Remus slip inside and trembled for a moment before he suddenly shifted into Padfoot and took off like a huge black streak to run off a little of the agony in his chest. He knew that Remus missed him but he only missed a pack brother, that's all. That's all he'd ever been in his mate's human mind, a brother, a friend. He dearly wanted to howl for his mate, to give in to his instincts to call out in his loneliness, but he wouldn't, he refused to give that much of his feelings away when he know Remus would hear it. He was already in pain; he didn't need his mate assuring him of always being friends and making it worse.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN:** _Thank you for reading; we would absolutely love to hear what you think of our story. See you next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Finally here is chapter four of Soulsong. Thank you so much for all the comments and feedback, it means so much to us. This chapter, Sirius breaking down, crying, angst, comfort. Ron and Hermione cuddles._

_Please enjoy._

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Four.**__  
_

Hermione sat between Ron's legs in front of the common room fireplace and listened to Harry explain how they needed to do something about Sirius and Remus. She nodded, nestling her head back against Ron's shoulder. "I agree that we have to do something. I saw Sirius and Remus earlier outside from the library window and after Remus walked away Sirius transformed and Padfoot was running away as if he was being hunted by hellhounds. It actually hurts just to see Sirius, I don't see how Remus hasn't noticed how badly Sirius is hurting but he hasn't."

Harry nodded. "For some reason he has missed it. I know Remus, we all do and he would rather cut off his limbs then hurt Sirius willingly." Harry sighed. "We need to nudge him into finding out, we can't just come out and tell Remus that he's hurting Sirius, I don't think that would go over very well. We need to make Remus see it, witness it for himself."

Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and he listened quietly as his two friends talked. "Whatever we do I think it's important that we don't play the blame game here." He said quietly. "We have no idea what's happened between them and we want to make it better, not worse." He knew it was easy to get caught up in things when wanting to help a friend but he truly didn't think they would get anywhere if by trying to help one they hurt the other.

Hermione nodded. "You're right. I have to admit that I've been a little...short with Remus the last few times I've been in the library because it frustrates me how he's blind to what Sirius is feeling but you're absolutely right Ron. I guess it just hits home a little too hard for me." She laid her hands over his around her waist and remembered their sixth year and how...horrible it had been to see Ron with Lavender and then she thought of how much worse it had to be for Sirius. "Do you have any ideas for what we can do Ron?"

Ron kissed the top of her head. "Not really no. The first thing we need to do is get Sirius talking, he's bottling up all the hurt inside him and that's not good. I think that if he could just get it out it would be a relief for him. I'm not saying he will feel better but he can at least share the pain with someone else." He turned blue eyes on Harry. "I vote you'll be the one making him talk, you're his godson and can play the family card." Ron gnawed on his bottom lip. "The best thing would be if we could arrange it so that Remus hears what Sirius is saying...No matter how bad it is the truth will be out and Remus will hear it from Sirius' own lips."

"You are smarter then you look sometimes Ron." Harry flashed him grin. "I can try to talk to Sirius and I don't have to play any card...He_ is_ family and I do hurt from seeing him hurting."

Hermione tsked at Harry, "Harry that was rude but yes Ron's idea is brilliant. You corner Sirius in the DADA classroom and I'll get Remus there outside the door to hear. Madam Pince won't mind taking over the library again for one evening while we get this ball rolling. Oh Teddy though," she looked over her shoulder at Ron, "would you mind watching him since I know Professor McGonagall is grading the Hufflepuff essays tomorrow evening? She really won't be able to keep Teddy properly occupied while she grades them, she was muttering something about ink colors and why did Helga had to choose yellow," Hermione's expression grew slightly confused, "I'm not really sure what she meant about that."

Harry snorted. "It means that the Hufflepuffs are very House loyal...Even in choosing the color of their ink."

Ron chuckled and muttered something about those puffs under his breath. "I don't mind watching Teddy," He said bringing the matter at hand back. "The little guy is fun to be around."

Hermione turned a bit to peck his lips briefly, "And you've got loads of experience what with Ginny and your army of cousins so he'll adore you much more than McGonagall," she turned to face Harry again, "So we've got our plan, tomorrow you get Sirius to talk and I'll get Remus there so he hears what Padfoot has to say without Sirius having to say it to his face."

"Sounds like a plan, the best we got anyway." Harry nodded. "I just hope I can get Sirius to talk."

"Harry I wouldn't worry, you can make walls talk if you try hard enough. Let's hope that it will actually help and not blow up in our faces." Ron said nervously, you could never be sure of the success of a plan when it involved a Marauder...this involved two.

"We'll have to do it and hope for the best." Harry replied simply and hid his own nerves about the whole thing.

"It will work." Hermione's voice was firm and confident no matter her own nerves on the subject, she would not even entertain thoughts of failure. "Even Remus won't be able restrain Moony once he knows Sirius is hurting and Moony will do anything to ease his mate's pain."

"Remus could need to loosen his control over Moony some...They are both one creature after all and both the man and the wolf want the same thing...I bet that they do." Harry thought about both Remus and Sirius, right now they were miserable. In Harry's mind it was absolutely clear that they were meant to be together and he would do his very best to make that happen, starting with getting Sirius to open up.

~oOo~

Sirius was just putting the last of the graded papers away when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Harry walking into the DADA classroom. He pasted on a wide smile, "Harry, what brings you to my little corner?"

"Well you do." Harry climbed on top one of the desks and let his feet dangle off the edge. "I'm worried about you Siri, you walk around pretending all is well but it's not. You are hurting and hurting badly. You are my friend and let's face it...You are the closest thing to a dad I'll ever have. I love you and seeing you hurt makes me hurt. What's wrong Snuffles?"

Surprise flickered through the animagus' eyes before he masked it, making his smile take on a bemused edge even as his heart beat harder at the thought of someone seeing past his carefully constructed mask. "Harry I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just fine, nothing to worry your head about with me."

"Really? You're really going to try that with me, the master of denial and assurances that nothing is wrong?" Harry's eyes took on a sharper edge. "I thought you respected me enough to not lie right to my face. You are my family, I love you and I hate seeing you go through each day like some sort of inferi when it's clear you're not happy."

Sirius winced at his miscalculation but then again he was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin. He shook his head. "I...I'll be fine in time Harry." He spoke lowly, trying to get himself to believe it. "Really time is all I need I'm sure."

"Sirius...A long time has already passed and you're not getting better. You fake it well but you are fading away from us." Harry jumped off the desk and took a step closer to his godfather. "For thirteen years I didn't have you, I didn't even know you were out there. Please Siri; I can't lose you...Not you."

"Harry...there's nothing you can do, not about this. It's...complicated and messed up and I don't really think there's any way out of this tangle."

"I can listen." Harry's voice was soft. "I'm not sure about anything else but I can listen and I can be there for you."

Sirius shook his head again, almost whining in his throat. He couldn't talk about it, if he let even one thing out he was sure the force of everything would come out in a rush and leave him broken in the flood. "I...you shouldn't have to worry about this, you should be trading quips with Snape and getting close to your mate. Not trying to fix me and..." he shook his head.

"Oh Siri, if it was the other way around, would you be able to just let it go? To ignore that someone you love is hurting?" Harry wondered if he was pushing too hard, the pain was clear in Sirius' eyes now but he still believed he had to do this.

"No but, there's nothing that can be done about it and talking about him is not going to change anything." Sirius swallowed hard, looked out the window towards the Forbidden Forest where he'd been Recognized and marked, and felt his fingers shake as he found himself almost wishing it had never happened.

"By _him_ I'm guessing we're talking about Remus. What's happened between you? You've been avoiding each other all school year." Harry continued to prod, hoping Sirius would open up. "Don't you care for him anymore?"

"Of course I do!" A brief spark of life lit those silvery gray eyes before it faded, "_He_ doesn't want _me_." Saying out loud, hearing it spoken was a knife directly in his heart and Sirius finally broke, his knees giving way so that he collapsed on the floor. "He doesn't want me, he never did!" Tears hit the flagstone floor. "I thought, at first, that once it sank in Remus would line up with Moony over it then Pierce Trevalyan asked him out and he accepted! Right in front of me!" He shook, everything ripping out of him in raspy sobs that would have embarrassed him under any other circumstances. "I dated too, to get back at him but it never bothered him. Then after that stupid prank on Snape he wouldn't even _look_ at me, he even snarled at me whenever I tried to apologize and explain. He hated me." One hand rose to his chest and clenched over his heart. "My mate hated me." Pain was a living entity in his voice. "And then after everything with Peter and Azkaban and losing Lily and James, when I thought we might be able to fix things, he chose someone else! My cousin! I had to watch _my_ mate marry my _cousin_ because he doesn't want me! Why Harry? Why did Moony even bother marking me when the man can't stand me? Why aren't I good enough for Remus?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He had started to cry in the middle of Sirius' story and now he couldn't stop. Such pain, such terrible gut wrenching pain. If Severus did that to him then he would die, he honestly didn't think he could survive such a thing. Harry slid to his knees next to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him tightly, hugging him for all he was worth and tried to convey how much he loved and treasured the other man.

On the other side of the slightly cracked open door Remus' face was a white mask of pure horror. No, Sirius was wrong. Of course the man wanted him too. Moony was howling and clawing at his insides, desperate to get to his hurting mate and for once Remus didn't want to push the wolf back down. Everything had turned out wrong, he had messed up beyond belief but he couldn't let Sirius hurt like this. All the hurt should be on him. Without thinking Remus burst into the room, pushed Harry out of the way and gathered his broken mate in his arms.

Harry got to his feet and left the room quietly. He prayed that they had done the right thing.

Sirius jolted as soon as he felt the familiar hold of Remus' arms and he began to struggle, trying to get away. No, he didn't want Remus to ever know about this. He couldn't take the pity or patronization he'd be subjected to so he fought to break the werewolf's hold even as the sobs and tears continued and he longed to just sink into the embrace. He pushed and thrashed. "Let go of me!"

"Never!" Remus replied and held on tighter though he was very careful not to hurt his mate. Sirius could struggle all he wanted but didn't have a chance against a werewolf. "I will never let you go." Remus was crying too and he had no idea how to even begin to fix this but he couldn't let go.

The animagus growled, not caring that it would normally be a sound of pure challenge in the face of a werewolf, and clocked Remus as he tried to get away. "I don't need your fucking pity Lupin so bugger off!" He tried to drive his knee into Remus' groin, missing by a few centimeters.

Remus' eyes flashed and he growled back as he cautiously shifted so that Sirius wouldn't be able to knee him in the bollocks. "I don't pity you; you stupid mutt. I didn't know...I didn't knew that you knew what Recognition meant. I had no idea that you knew." Remus sighed and bowed his head. "I've been a knob and a clotpole, that's what I regret, what I'm sorry for. It's not pity."

Sirius' teeth were grit as he found himself pinned and he glared up at the other man. "Remus Lupin, a bookworm only surpassed by Hermione Granger not knowing that the heir to a pureblooded family would know what Recognition and the fucking mark on my thigh means? Pull the other one!" He nearly vibrated with the hurt, pride, and anger.

"I _didn't_ know! Why would I lie about that?" Remus growled again. "And the only thing I thought the pureblood heir as you say would learn about creatures was how to kill them. I know you're different from them, you always were but I barely knew what it meant myself. We were fifteen and I was scared out of my mind. We were too young; I thought it was best if you didn't know. I was wrong."

Sirius' fists were clenched in Remus' hold, "Best if I didn't know. So you hopped into a date with the first bloke who asked? And any good looking bloke or bird after that?"

"I am not a whore Sirius Black and I've never been one." Remus' tone grew sharper. "I admit willingly that I've been an absolute arse but don't make it sound like I would bugger anything that asked. Seven years of school and I went out with eight people in total. I slept with one of them and I have never regretted anything more than that. And yes the reason I went out with Pierce was precisely because he asked me right after the Recognition. I thought that if I went out to him I wouldn't give in to the urge, the longing to tell you."

The other man snorted. "It worked obviously. Spiffing well too as you've had no trouble keeping it shut for twenty-four years." The sharp tone hid the bleeding of his soul.

Remus slumped. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep quiet. At first I was planning to tell you when some time had passed. Then the Snape thing happened and I was so angry. Then we left school and I was too ashamed to tell you anything. I didn't have a job, I didn't even have a place to live back then and I was too proud to ask for help. Then you went to Azkaban and I died...It felt like it. I did my best to push you out of my mind, to function like a normal human but it was so hard. Then you came back, so thin and worn but you were still you and my soul screamed out for you." Remus cursed violently. "I wanted to do the right thing, to be noble so I backed off. Wanted to let you find a nice girl or boy and get on with your life. Instead Dora came...She was smiles and laughter and acceptance and I wanted her." Remus couldn't lie even though he knew it was hurting Sirius. "What I felt for her was nothing like my feelings for you but I did love her in my own way. I wanted normal." Remus released Sirius, he couldn't keep him captive. "I never wanted you to hurt; I would cut my own throat before I let that happen willingly. I regret everything I did. I messed up I regret it but I can't regret Dora, she was wonderful and she gave me Teddy. I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

Sirius remained where he was. He was just too tired to bother moving. His eyes slid shut, the ache in his heart naked on his face. "I know what happened to you, after I was put in Azkaban you know. There are human guards there too, someone has to bring the food and water after all, and they just _love_ gossiping about what goes on with people the inmates once knew. It took everything I had to keep from seeking you out when I caught your scent after I escaped but I wanted to catch Peter first," he let out a bitter bark of a laugh, "to prove I was worth being your mate even though I knew I wasn't."

"Sirius look at me please." Remus tilted Sirius head up and looked at him with almost glowing eyes. "I have no idea what the guards in Azkaban told you but one thing is certain. You are and always have been too good for me. You're like the star you were named after, always meant to be out of my reach. I have always known that and even though it was killing me it was the reason I let you go. Feel free to perform Legilimens on me, I won't keep you out." He let go of Sirius and leaned back against a desk with a tired groan.

An involuntary whimper escaped the animagus as he felt Remus move away. "I was never out of your reach; all you had to do was crook your finger and I'd have come running. You're all I ever wanted, don't you get that? Even before the Recognition I was feeling more than just friendship for you. I was so stupid happy when Moony marked me, it felt like I was flying under my own power." He didn't bother telling the werewolf about how it had felt when he'd accepted Pierce's offer of a date. "But now...I'm scared. I can't survive another crash to earth if you change your mind."

Remus whined and he couldn't tell if the sound came from the wolf or the man. Moony was thrashing inside him, just as feral and self destructive as he had been those days before Wolfsbane came. "I understand Sirius; I'm coming with too little and too late. I'll do anything you want me to but please don't hurt over me. I'm not worth it."

"Don't you dare say that! By Merlin's smelly socks how can such a smart man be so _stupid_?!" If he'd had the energy Sirius would have banged his head on the floor. "You're worth _everything_ to me Remus, you could probably tell me that flinging myself off the Tower of London without magic would make you happy and I'd do it. Why the bloody hell do you think I never said anything to _you_? Me, the bloody twat who's never once before stood aside and let what I wanted pass me by? Because I thought that's what you _wanted_."

Remus shook his head before burying his face against his knees, feeling the fabric of his trousers get wet with his tears. "It was never what I wanted." The words were barely above a whisper. "All I've dreamed about and all I've longed for is you. I'm a twat and an idiot but that's the truth."

"So what do we do now?" Sirius felt drained and he'd probably not have been able to move had his life depended on it.

"I haven't got a fucking clue." Remus replied in a hoarse voice. "I don't want to be stupid anymore, don't want to let you go. I understand that you don't trust me and I don't blame you." Remus twisted his head so that he could look at Sirius. "Maybe we should take it slow...After all it's only been a quarter of a century. Try to be friends again first, to become close again."

"It's worth a try. I miss you."

"I miss you too Pads. Bloody hell I miss you so much."

Sirius opened his eyes to meet the amber of Remus' and found himself at a loss of what to say. He wanted to go over to the other man and snug his head on his shoulder or sling a companionable arm over it but he really couldn't move.

A throat clearing from the doorway caught the two men's attention, "The two of you are being missed at dinner and your son is pitching a small fit over his daddy not being there, Lupin." Severus stood calmly surveying the scene. "His hair is turning a bright nigh glowing red and Mr. Weasley is at his wits end."

"Oh bollocks, the red hair is a very bad sign." Remus got up off the floor and held out a trembling hand towards Sirius. "I have to go and save poor Ron from being drowned in mushed peas. Will you join me?"

Sirius felt pathetic at the very small shiver of trepidation that went through him at the thought of taking that hand because he knew exactly how it would feel, a warm tingle that swept through him leaving room for very little else. He swallowed that bit of fear, summoned his Gryffindor courage, and grabbed Remus' hand, braced for the shock of contact as he was hauled to his feet and tugged towards the door. He wobbled and almost tripped as they passed Snape, who rolled his eyes and caught his arm. He nearly gaped as he felt the emotional fatigue drain away and blinked at Snape's sneer.

"Really Black, I know you have trouble sorting out those gigantic paws of yours but tripping over air is a bit much."

He bristled as Snape released his arm, "Considering your beak is bigger than a hippogriff's Snape you've no room to speak."

Severus snorted, "Weak but acceptable...barely. Hie thee to the Great Hall."

"Yes your beakyness," he rushed along with Remus towards the Great Hall, unaware of Snape nodding in approval behind his back.

"I WANT MY DADDY AND I WANT HIM NOW!" Remus heard the shout and hurried his steps while he winced. His son had a set of lungs that was for sure. The moment he entered the Great Hall a streak of fire engine red rushed towards him and clung to his legs. "Daddy whewe wewe you? Won is nice and funny but he cuts my meatballs wong...It's fouw pieces to evewy meatball." Teddy's eyes turned to Sirius and his bottom lip pouted out even more. "Doggy man, you said you'ds visit but you havens't. You fibbed."

Sirius crouched down to Teddy's level. "I'm very sorry Teddy, I did break my word but I didn't do it on purpose. You see there's this stack of papers _this_ high," he lifted his hand from the floor to a half meter above Teddy's head, "that I had to read or I'd have gotten into trouble with your Aunt Minnie for not doing my job. But since I did break my promise, I owe you a full day of fun."

Teddy's eyes widened and his hair went from angry red to bright blue. "A whole day?" He bounced in place. "You know Minnie had papews too. Daddy says hew papewowk woud go quickew if some people stopped wasting othew people's time by witing in the colow of pee." Teddy smiled at Sirius as if he had just shared a grand secret while Remus flushed red and groaned.

"Come on little guy, let's get some food in that mouth of yours and keep it busy." Remus picked Teddy up and started for their table. "Will you sit with us today Pads?" Teddy looked over Remus' shoulder and nodded eagerly. If doggy man sat with them maybe they could talk more about their fun day.

Sirius snickered at Remus' blush, which happened to match that of the Hufflepuffs brilliantly, and reached out to ruffle the boy's blue hair. "Sure. We sitting up at the Head Table or Gryffindor?"

"Let's sit at the Gryffindor table...It will make it more difficult for the Puffs to hit me with their hexes." Remus replied and changed their course towards Gryffindor where Ron looked extremely relieved to be off babysitting duty.

"Awww don't worry Remus, I'll protect you from the badgers." Sirius settled in at the table and smiled at Ron, "So you rescued Teddy from boredom of Minnie and the dreaded Papers eh?"

"I did and we had fun, didn't we Teddy?" Ron sniffed and piled more food on his plate.

"Uh huh," Teddy nodded and watched in satisfaction as his daddy cut every meatball into four even pieces. "we played hides and seeks and Won couldn't find me."

Sirius grinned, "Oh ho, and how many of those hiding spots did your Daddy show you?"

Teddy grinned and looked up at his dad before looking back at Sirius. "Daddy showed me all of them, he's the bestest hidew." He scewered a meatball piece and chewed it. "He's told me goodnight stowies about what you did in school."

"No wonder I couldn't find him." Ron muttered. "He has marauder advantage."

Sirius laughed and poked Ron with his fork lightly, "You telling me you didn't learn anything from Fred and George? For shame Ronald." He turned back to conversing with Teddy and Remus.

Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice and exchanged a smile with Harry. It wasn't ideal yet but Sirius was looking better already and it was a start.

Harry smiled back and listened to his godfather, he didn't doubt that they had a lot of issues to work through still but Sirius' laugh wasn't hollow and empty and there was life in his eyes. Harry was so very grateful for that. He hoped for a new beginning for them.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN:** _Thank you for reading; we would absolutely love to hear what you think of our story. See you next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Here we are with chapter five of Soulsong. As before we thank you so very much for all the comments and feedback, it means so much to us. _

_Please enjoy._

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Five.**__  
_

Severus sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch and watched as they filled gradually for the Gryffindor-Slytherin game, and the last game of the year for the Quidditch cup. You could get drunk on the excitement buzzing around. This was the final 'showdown' as he kept hearing, between Gryffindor's star Seeker, Harry of course, and Draco. Everyone knew Draco would be pulling out all his nastiest, sneakiest tricks and wondered how Harry would be countering them. It would be an interesting match.

Harry had just finished going over the strategy with the team and now he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. He loved this, the anticipation, the adrenaline, it was addicting. Now he just wanted to kick off the ground and get up there, watch his team be as brilliant as he knew they were and fly the pants off Malfoy. This was Harry's last Quidditch match at Hogwarts, his last match as Captain and he would win. He walked out onto the pitch broom over his shoulder, followed closely by the rest of the Gryffindor team. It was time to kick arse.

Severus watched as the teams met on the pitch and shook hands, the death glares exchanged nearly visible they were so intense, and then the whistle blew and they all kicked off. As the game went on it was clear that Draco and Harry weren't the only ones fiercely invested in this. He shook his head at his Slytherins getting several penalties for cheating until they realized that the Gryffindor chasers were good enough to sink the Quaffle every penalty shot. After that it got really down and dirty as both teams used risky moves normally only seen on professional teams.

Draco and Harry though were...playing, there was no other term for it. It was clear that neither had spotted the Snitch just yet but both were performing maneuvers that had his own heart in his bloody throat just for fun and to test each other. Well he rather thought Draco was doing to test Harry but the blond was exhausting himself where Harry still went through each move with easy grace, proving to anyone bothering to watch the two Seekers that Harry was absolutely the better flyer. Not that he'd ever say that out loud but it was rather obvious with this display.

Harry was having the time of his life, he grinned again as he passed Malfoy and got a growl in return which only caused his grin to widen. He had nothing but praise for his team, Ron was keeping the rings like a champion the beaters were on top form and the chasers scored goal after goal. It was brilliant. Harry and Malfoy looped around each other when both of them caught the glint of gold fluttering close to the ground. They both shot off after it neck to neck. Harry leaned further forward on his broom and watched the ground zoom closer.

Snape watched intently as the two Seekers sped after the Snitch, the Gryffindor chasers maintaining their professional mindset and using the distraction of the Slytherin team to score a few more goals. A scant grab away from the Snitch Harry began to corkscrew, much to everyone's gasping concern and then he flew in a spiral around Draco. Severus shook his head at the move and the way it left his godson dizzy as Harry shot forward and grabbed the Snitch.

The way the snitch fluttered in his hand was glorious but the way Malfoy planted his nose in the dirt was even better. He didn't hate the git anymore but winning over him sure was nice. Harry held his hand up in victory and ooomphed when Ginny almost knocked him off his broom as she flew into him followed closely by her brother and the rest of the team.

Sirius surged to his feet, whooping like a heathen with Teddy on his shoulders. The boy liked Sirius' shoulders better because Sirius was just a bit taller than Remus. He kept his hands on the toddler's legs so he didn't fall off as they expressed their excitement, he himself bouncing on his toes. "Atta boy Harry!"

"Atta boy Hawwy!" Teddy agreed as his hair changed from red to gold and back again.

Severus watched Black act like a madman briefly before turning his attention to Draco getting to his feet and shooting eye daggers at Harry, who was covered in his teammates at the moment.

Harry smiled and endured back pats and victory hugs before he sunk to the ground and got off his broom. He walked to Malfoy and held out his hand. "Thank you for a great game, you flew well."

Draco eyed the outstretched hand with venom before he took it and shook it. "You flew better." It was said with a shrug and through gritted teeth but Draco thought he did a great job restraining himself from planting his fist in the smug bastard's face.

Ginny popped up and slung her arm over Harry's shoulders, grinning at the blond. "Of course he did, he's been working on creating that move ever since summer. Knocked me right off my broom it did."

Yeah...the appearance of the Weaselette did not make Draco's day any better and he excused himself to go lick his wounded pride in private.

Harry chuckled and hugged Ginny. "I wasn't sure I was going to get a chance to use that move." He kissed the snitch still clutched in his hand. "I'm glad I did."

She ruffled his hair. "I am too. I fully intend to master that move by the way and when I'm in the pros I'll make sure it makes it into play books and is named the Potter Spin." She caught sight of a particular brand of billowing black robes in the stands and poked him in the side.

"Hey, go see your man. I'll distract the hordes."

"Thank you Gin." Harry gave her a squeeze and hurried to catch Severus before he managed to sneak his way out of there.

"Hey there, I'm sorry you lost." Harry had climbed the stands as quickly as he could. The huge smile on his face kind of contradicted his statement though.

"You are a dismal liar." Severus couldn't help but catch his breath at the incandescent joy on Harry's face. It nearly glowed from the younger man. "Was it winning the game or so thoroughly destroying Draco that's got that look on your face?"

"Oh a generous dose of both I think." Harry grinned and moved closer. "That and thinking about celebrating with you afterwards...You did promise me a private party, no backing out now."

Severus leaned down so their noses were roughly three centimeters apart, "I never go back on my word."

"Just one of the things I like about you." Harry reached up so that the distance between them disappeared and pressed their lips together.

_'Bold Gryffindors.'_ The thought ran through his mind with exasperated affection as he curled one hand around the back of Harry's neck and returned the kiss in a simple slide of lips against lips. He let his phoenix flare so that the song it was singing was heard by Harry and let both his sides sink into the kiss.

Hermione beamed at the sight of Harry and Snape kissing even as she had her hand over Ron's mouth to forestall any of his usual dramatic proclamations about being nauseous.

Sirius swung a giggling Teddy down from his shoulders to his hip, "Never thought I'd say this but they do actually look good together."

"They'we smooching." Teddy said in awe.

Remus chuckled. "They certainly are and they do look good together. I'm happy they've found each other."

Ron pried Hermione's hand off his mouth. "I'm going to be a good quiet little boy, let me breathe woman."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Alright then, so long as you're nice." She rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm glad for the both of them. They both deserve to have the gift they've found in each other."

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, holding her close to his side. "You're right. Harry deserves to be loved and I can't believe I'm saying this but so does Snape. They've both been through enough and I'm glad they've found solace and love in each other...See, I can be nice."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Yes you can. Are you fishing for a biscuit?"

Sirius chuckled, "More likely he's fishing for a kiss. It's one of the few incentives that men will do anything for."

"A kiss would definitely be a nice reward." Ron nodded and looked Hermione over closely. "Do you...Do you have any biscuits on you?"

Remus burst out laughing.

Sirius outright cackled until he started folding in on himself and ended up using Remus for support, touching him fully for the first time in ages without being self conscious.

A shock went through Remus at the touch but he managed not to shudder with great difficulty. It felt so good having Sirius touch him again and he didn't want to do anything to ruin the moment.

When his cackles ceased and he realized where he was, Sirius' first thought was to jerk away but then his instincts overrode that and he rubbed his face against Remus' shoulder briefly, needing the contact. Things were progressing very slowly, a bit different than a simple friendship, and they were nowhere near the comfort level they'd once been with each other. Hell he still hadn't called Remus, Moony yet nor spent a full moon with him. The battered, bruised part of him was still holding him back from getting that close but they could do other things. "Hey Remus, how would you like to go out for an evening?"

Remus' heart pounded and Moony whined pitifully in the back of his mind, afraid that he would say no. Remus had no intention of saying no, rather he felt like falling to his knees in thanks. Things were...better between them but he knew that they still had a long, long way to go before they got the closeness they had shared before back. "I would love to go out for an evening Sirius, if I can get someone to watch the cub." He gave Ron a pointed look.

"Oh fine." Ron threw out his arms. "This time I will beat you at hide and seek though and I'll beat you good."

Teddy only giggled.

Hermione chuckled and gave her boyfriend a hug before pulling a small pack of biscuits from her purse and handing it to him, "I love your confidence."

Sirius straightened and shifted Teddy on his hip, "Oh I wouldn't bet on that," he sing-songed, "before it was just Remus teaching him and he was always the 'good' Marauder," a flashing grin had Hermione feeling very sorry for her boyfriend, "but now I've been teaching him all _my_ tricks."

Ron ripped open the pack with eager hands and pulled out two biscuits, he handed one to Teddy before nibbling on the other. "You're evil you are." He glared at Sirius. "Nothing will bring my confidence down today though so I still think I will get one over the little ankle biter."

"Ankle bitew!" Teddy repeated spraying biscuit crumbs all over Sirius.

"Good luck Ronald, I have a feeling you will need it and I would appreciate it if you didn't lose my child." Remus chuckled at the outraged expression on Ron's face.

Hermione shook her head, "Stop ganging up on my boyfriend. Beside should we by some strange and unforeseen circumstance lose Teddy, there is still and always the Marauder's map."

Ron gave his girlfriend a grateful look, not that they would need the map. He fully planned to find the kid on his own.

Remus grinned. "Just a bit of friendly teasing Hermione. You know I would never leave Teddy with someone I didn't trust completely."

"Well of course, still Ron's my boyfriend and his family and I, and maybe Harry, are the only ones allowed to gang up on him." She chuckled as Teddy dove cookie mush covered hands into Sirius' hair.

"Don't I feel appreciated…" Ron grumbled and shoved another biscuit in his mouth.

"Giddy up doggy man!" Teddy ordered and pulled on Sirius' now very sticky tresses. "I wanna wide."

"Do you want me to take him?" Remus offered and did his best to hide his smile.

Sirius shook his head with a smile, "No. It washes out," he swung Teddy up on his shoulders again, "Hold on tight then little man," and set off on running round the pitch with a happily laughing Teddy.

Hermione brushed crumbs off her boyfriend's face and kissed his cheek, "You _are_ appreciated," then she turned to watch Remus watch Sirius and Teddy. "Oh you've got it so bad Remus."

"Don't I know it." Remus mumbled and kept his eyes fixed on Sirius and his giggling son. Sirius was _everything_ and Remus kicked himself daily for having been such an idiot for so many years.

Hermione nudged Ron to go and play with Sirius and Teddy and, once he was out of earshot, she looked over at Remus. "You know Ron still apologizes to me now and again for leaving during the Horcrux hunt even though I've told him over and over it's forgiven. I don't think he quite believes me, that or he still hates himself for leaving, but I did forgive him. Not because he wanted to protect the house elves or any other such rot but because he proved to me that I was it. I won't tell you how he proved that to me, because I doubt that would work for you and Sirius, but for Snuffles to risk it all again, you're going to have to do something to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt to him that you'll never again choose another."

"I know, I just don't know what to do. I'm afraid to both push too hard or not push enough." Remus looked at the wise young woman next to him. "I have something I want to show him, something I want to share with him but I am afraid it will send him running for the hills." Remus thought about the scroll hidden in his room.

"Remus, he's seen you transform without Wolfsbane and I know for a fact that he has never once considered you a monster as you're so keen on thinking of yourself as. If that scroll contains anything that would prove to him that you're not leaving him again, take the jump and show him. Nothing about you disgusts or frightens him except the thought of you leaving and if you don't believe me on that, you might ask him why he pulled that stupid prank on Snape when you were teenagers." She pat him on the shoulder and trotted out to where Ron was making faces for Teddy.

Amber eyes watched her go. Did Hermione know why Sirius had pulled that prank? Not that it mattered even though Remus couldn't deny that he was curious. The prank had happened a long, long time ago and Remus wanted to focus on the future. He would gather his courage and bring the scroll to their night out though. The worst thing that would happen was for Sirius to say no and even though it would break Remus' heart the world would keep turning. He stood there for a while watching his mate from a distance before he placed his hands in his pockets and strode over to them.

~oOo~

Severus carefully added the volatile goblin hair to the potion he was brewing just as a knock came on the door of his quarters. He glanced at the clock and sent a small tendril of magic to the door, opening it. "Come in."

Harry poked his head in. "You done? I can come back later if the potions are stubborn." During him getting to know Severus Harry had learned utmost respect for the man's work and the skill which with Severus performed it.

"No stay, it should be finished in a moment." Severus took the gold stirring rod and used a figured eight stirring motion in the potion precisely seven times before lifting it out and setting it in the neutral cleansing solution. He watched sharply as the potion swirled and slowly turned a brilliant gold color, making a satisfied smile stretch over his lips as he began bottling it.

Slipping inside Harry closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat down in a chair, watching Severus' hands as the man bottled the potion. Harry had a fascination with Severus' hands, the square palms, long, nimble fingers and the elegant and competent way they moved. They never fidgeted or fluttered, it seemed as if every motion had a purpose. Harry's eyes moved up from the hands to the small smile playing on the older wizards features. Snape never looked as happy as when he was brewing potions away from his classroom. "It went well I see."

"Yes perfectly. It's a fairly simple potion truthfully, up until adding in the last ingredient as it's a volatile ingredient that can create havoc when used improperly." The phials were quickly filled without spilling a single drop and the cauldron banished to the cleaning pile as Severus packaged the bottled potions into a crate for shipping. "Simple but quite lucrative."

"Sometimes simple is good." Harry said and continued to watch Severus as he moved around the room. He leaned his chin in his palm and let the warmth and scents of the room lull him to relaxation.

The older man finished packaging the windfall potion and turned to study Harry, lifting a brow in amusement. "See something interesting?"

"Mmm, very interesting." Harry replied with a purr and kept his eyes on Severus, watching him with half lidded eyes.

"I must be for you to peel yourself away from the absolute insanity of a Gryffindor celebration party in favor of my own quiet company." He moved over to where Harry sat, looking down at the younger man.

"I've lived through Gryffindor celebrations before and fun as they undoubtedly are I kept looking at the clock tonight, wanting your quiet company above any other." Harry raised his chin so he could look straight into Severus' eyes.

Snape reached out and traced his fingers over Harry's features, "I wonder about you Harry, about what it is about you that draws me and more, why you would choose to accept the creature side of a man who made your years within these halls so difficult." His hand stroked through the soft, silky flyaway dark hair, "You're far too forgiving Harry and I find myself wanting to stand beside you and keep others from taking advantage of that because I think I'd lose my mind if you were hurt."

"Why wouldn't I accept your creature side when I already wanted _you_? Did you not get that? All the notes and the gifts over the summer, it wasn't pity you know." Harry placed his palm against Severus' cheek. "I got a gift in you, a wonderful, amazing gift and I would walk through fire to keep it."

Severus leaned into the touch. "I somehow think I could spend eternity trying to decipher the enigma you present and never succeed." His lips curved, "It would be time well spent regardless as it would be spent with you." He snorted, "You're rubbing off on me, that was a disturbingly Gryffindorish sentiment."

"It did have a certain lionish sentiment, maybe that's why I loved to hear it." Harry chuckled and reached up to kiss the other softly on the lips. "I'm just happy to have you."

The potions master returned the kiss briefly before pulling back and tugging Harry out of the chair, into the far more comfortable living area. "Impossible man." It was said affectionately, gently as the truth of Harry was far more than he'd have thought possible to come from James and Lily's genetics.

"Impossibly charming? Handsome? All around good guy?" Harry chuckled as he followed Severus, clutching his hand tightly. Severus was not an easy or uncomplicated man but the pros of him more than outweighed the cons and Harry couldn't imagine going forward in life without the other by his side, snark and all.

"Annoying? Disrespectful? Reckless?" Severus lifted a brow as he offered other options, though the humor in his eyes gave truth to the joke as he settled them both onto the sofa. "No, you're simply impossible, the living representation of the whole being more than the sum of its parts."

Harry sobered a bit. "We've never talked about it, not really. Are my parents going to be an issue? If we do this...And I want to do this I want it to be us, just us. No comparisons when things get tough...I never knew them and I'm my own person."

Snape looked into the fire and pondered how best to address that. "I hated James in school, he was the perfect boy. Good grades, charming, outgoing, with just enough of a troublemaking streak to keep him from being boring. I only hated him more when he began to bully me but underneath that was an odd jealousy that he could so easily make friends. As much as I've spent so many years comparing you to your father...it's not because I saw him in you. I wanted to; I wanted to believe you were just like James Potter so I could justify the bitterness and anger I felt when you looked at me." He closed his eyes. "Because I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself, that, as much as I always loved your mother as a sister, I had grown to hate her in equal measure." He felt his phoenix stir and croon sadly, aware that Harry had to hear it as well, with his shields willingly lowered for the younger man. "She'd abandoned me because I held views different to hers and because I insulted her in a moment of wounded pride, she refused to hear my apology and left me alone once more while Gryffindor rallied around her and I grew to hate her for it and to hate myself because I still loved her as a sister."

He turned back to Harry and looked into the eyes that no longer reminded him of Lily but of a compassionate, forgiving, sorrowful gaze that had looked on him when he'd resigned himself to death and given up his memories. "You have bits of your parents in you Harry, just as I have bits of mine in me, but you are your own person and I will try not to compare you to either of them unfavorably when we have our inevitable arguments. If I ever do I give you leave to hex me upside down."

"Oh we will fight, it's inevitable with the two of us but I can promise you this. I will _never_ abandon you and I will never leave you alone...Not even when I am angry with you." Harry picked up Severus' hand and squeezed it. "Also, I'm pretty good at forgiving things said in the heat of the moment...You kind of have to be when Ron Weasley is your best friend." He moved closer and leaned his head on Severus' shoulder. "I understand that you have a history with my parents that will never go away but this was all I needed to know, that when you look at me you see _me_."

"I see you Harry," his arm slid around his mate's shoulders, "and I always will." He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

"I see you too Severus, for all that you are and I like what I see." Harry curled closer to his destined mate and listened as the phoenix sang to them both.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN:** _Thank you for reading; we would absolutely love to hear what you think of our story. See you next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Chapter six is here and we hope that the wait hasn't been too long and uncomfortable. This chapter is very focused on Sirius and Remus, bear with us though, promise that we haven't forgotten about Harry and Snape, they will be back, exploring their bond and relationship._

_Please do enjoy…_

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Six.**__  
_

Sirius tugged and fiddled with his shirt cuffs, chewing on his bottom lip. He felt like a schoolgirl going on her first date and that made him feel stupid. He wasn't even a school _boy_ going on a first date. It was Remus, just Remus, a man he'd known since they were practically in short pants, or it felt like that some days, and he was nervous. He ran his hand through his hair and then glared off to the side at his laughing godson. "You are a prat."

"I'm sorry, you're just too cute!" Harry sat on Sirius' bed and watched his godfather get ready. "So where are you going? Not Puddifoot's I hope." Harry's voice was filled with laughter.

"Ugh Merlin no. Remus hates Puddifoot's even more than I do, calls it a travesty and a place only Umbridge would have been honored to step foot into. And I am _not_ cute. I am strong and manly and when I don't shave for a day I have the stubble to prove it, unlike a certain Man-Who-Conquered that I could name."

"Hey I have stubble...Take a good look at Severus when you see him next and notice the stubble burn." Harry knew he would make Sirius look, even if it wasn't all true. He did have quite the baby face to his big dismay. "Even if you're big and manly and a real top dog you are still cute when you're all fidgety and blush-y like that."

"I'm not blush-y damn it. I'm...shut up," he narrowed his eyes on Harry, who'd begun laughing again, "just because you've got your dungeon dweller doesn't mean you can laugh at me." He figured he was as good as he was going to get so he flopped onto the bed next to Harry. "So it's going well with your phoenix is it?"

"It's going very well." Harry nodded. "And I'm not laughing at you, I promise I'm not. I just hope that it is time for you and your wolf to get on really well together too. I want you to get your happy ever after Siri; no one deserves it more than you do."

Sirius sighed. "I want that Harry, so badly it scares me because I want it so much. I've watched and waited for so long that I keep thinking that if I dare to fully reach for it it'll slip through my fingers again. I hate feeling like this, hate knowing that part of me doesn't fully trust Remus anymore."

Harry turned and gave Sirius a hug, not knowing the right thing to say to make him feel better. He could definitely understand Sirius' apprehension but at the same time Remus had his heart in his eyes whenever he looked at Sirius. "Just know that you deserve love Siri and you've cleaned up good, Remus will drool when he sees you."

Sirius snorted, "Yeah right. Remus doesn't drool, Moony does. Remus is too collected and controlled to drool." There was his big issue, he understood why Remus kept himself separate from the wolf, he really did, but he was so controlled that Sirius wasn't sure if he'd ever throw all of himself into this, and that included the wolf and if Remus could keep any bit of himself apart then he could, conceivably, pull himself away if he found Sirius too high maintenance or too needy or too clingy or too childish or too anything.

"But he does drool Sirius; he has drooled after you for months now. Trust me; I'm not the only one who's seen it." Harry gave him another hug. "And if he doesn't treat you right tell me and I will kick his arse from here to the heavenly body which he is nicknamed after."

Sirius frowned, "What?"

"He's followed you with hearts in his eyes and tongue lolling out, you haven't seen it? Seriously?" Harry's brows rose. "I thought you just got a kick out of seeing him moon, no pun intended."

"Well no. Harry I'm not the kind to...well I am the kind to get a kick out of it when someone else is mooning after someone not me. Like your Dad and the way he was with your Mum but I don't like tormenting others like that."

"I didn't think you were tormenting him, this evening of yours prove that. I just thought you knew...He does look and he does drool, in his quiet Remus way." Harry squeezed his shoulder.

Sirius made a whine. "Oh this is going to drive me nuts now. I am so telling Snape I call you Bambi."

"You wouldn't!" Harry looked at him with mock betrayal shining in his eyes.

"Wouldn't I? Marauder remember?" Sirius grinned at his godson. "Oh and I've got that picture too, of when Hermione transfigured antlers onto your head during the Gryffindor Christmas party."

"Okay Black, you're on your own. See if I'll try to help you again...Be alone all fidgety and blush-y." Harry sniffed and got up from the bed. "Good luck and I hope you get your man."

Before Harry could leave though, the door was knocked on and Sirius shot into a standing position and hissed, "I look okay right Harry?"

Harry's eyes softened and he walked over to straighten Sirius collar. "You look absolutely smashing. Have a good time and don't over analyze, just have fun."

He hugged his godson, muttering, "Thanks. I hate feeling like some bloody girl over this," then went to open the door, straightening his sapphire blue shirt a bit more before opening the door and just pausing to stare at his mate for a moment. Sure the matching brown trousers and jacket with the white shirt were simple and even boring, if you didn't take into account how bloody well they fit and accentuated Remus' body. Taking that into account however, meant that Sirius felt his hormones sit up and beg for a taste.

Amber eyes widened at the sight of Sirius and Remus could actually feel his pupils dilate in want. Sirius had always been pretty but now he was gorgeous, breathtaking. The blue of Sirius shirt made his gray eyes stand out and his dark hair seem even darker. Remus wanted to reach out take hold and never, ever let go. "Hi," Remus had to stop and clear his throat because he just might have swallowed his tongue. "Hi..Are you ready to go?"

"Er...yeah, yeah I'm ready." As he'd ever be anyway. He turned to grab his long coat from the rack and lifted his brow at Harry, "Alright Bambi, hold the fort, that or go harass your flaming chicken."

Harry blew him a raspberry. "Have fun, don't do anything Ron wouldn't do and use protection." Harry walked past them; he had a chicken to visit.

Remus flushed and looked down on his shoes as Sirius put his coat on. The weight of his scroll burned in his pocket and he hoped he would have the guts to give it to Sirius.

'_I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing, I am NOT blushing damn it_!' was the mantra going through a red-faced Sirius' mind as he narrowed his eyes on Harry's retreating form. "Oh Snape is so getting that picture of him with the antlers, and the tail Ron added, little prat." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "So erm...where are we going?"

"We're going to Glasgow, do you remember Annette Bones from school? She has a really nice little restaurant there, the best steaks in Britain." Remus did his best to keep his voice steady and casual.

Sirius closed his door behind them and started walking with Remus to the apparition point outside the school's gates. "Annette...was she the one with the high nasally voice or the one with the extra toe?"

Remus chuckled. "The extra toe. The nasally voice was Agneta from Hufflepuff, she was the one who stalked James for all of fourth year." He fell into step with Sirius walking through the grounds.

The animagus snickered, "Oh I remember that, especially since it was how James ended up with his crush on Lils. He ran behind her during one of Agneta's chasings and begged assistance." He snorted, "I still remember the hour long stupid speech he made that evening. He made Lils sound like the patron goddess for boys beset with stalkers. 'Her hair was like cool fire Siri I swear; it shone and moved like what's in the grate right now. And her eyes, Merlin her eyes, I could go out and find the most perfect emeralds in the world and they'd be duller than her eyes.' It was sickening."

Remus snorted. "Oh I remember, I remember vividly. That was also the time for James brief but oh so horrible career in poetry. 'Red and green like Christmas time, come with me I'll make you mine...' I could have lived with him writing it but his need to recite to us before sending it to poor Lily was just painful. I have never studied harder to master the muffliato charm then I did then...I had to shut him out some way." They reached the large iron gates and walked to the apparition point quickly.

Sirius cackled. "Oh I made Lily hate my guts that year too because I snuck up on her and sang the Black Velvet Band before handing her a green rose and thanking her for the loss of James' sanity. I thought for sure she'd hex me blind she was so torqued."

"So that's what you did, I wondered why you were included in the arctic glares." Remus snickered and stopped at the apparition point. "You ready?" He held out his arm.

Sirius braced himself for the tingle and took Remus' arm. "Splich me and I'll come back to haunt you."

"I'll try to get you there in one piece." Remus said dryly as his body tingled all over from Sirius' hand on his arm. They disapparated and turned up in the alley behind Annette's restaurant. It was a cozy little place known mostly to those who had already been there and tasted the wonderful food they served.

The animagus studied the little place with a grin, "So what's the specialty? Not haggis I hope?" He looked at Remus from the corner of his eye and caught his breath at the _want_ he saw in the amber gaze.

Remus cleared his throat again, it was becoming a habit. "Annette doesn't believe in speacials...Or menus for that matter. She looks at you and cooks for you and you better like it or get out." Remus opened the door for Sirius and watched him walk inside the restaurant...Merlin the way the man moved. Remus fought the urge to check his chin for drool.

Sirius jerked his gaze away from Remus' briefly to get a hold of himself realizing that Harry was right, Remus did drool in his own quiet way. "Hmm specific to the person, I like that." He looked round the homey atmosphere and relaxed. He might be used to luxury and high society but he'd rather a homey little hole in the wall to a five star snooty restaurant with portions designed for a mouse. He looked back to Remus with a smile, "How'd you find this place it's great."

"Annette found me, when I was in a very bad place. She picked me up and offered me food and a place to stay. I owe her. It's a special place to me and I wanted to share it with you." Remus flushed and walked them to an empty table in the corner.

Sirius could feel his gut tightening at Remus' admission and wanted to whimper. He was pretty certain that bad place had been while he'd been in Azkaban and wanted to hex himself. That night he'd been so angry and so hurt that Peter could betray them and even more that his careful plan to protect his mate as well as his best friends had been tossed aside. When he'd arrived at Godric's Hollow Harry had already been taken by Albus so he'd thought him gone as well. That night he'd been a man who'd just lost the only family he loved and a man who's mate hated him and it had all boiled to the surface and come erupting out so that he'd gone to hunt Peter down with a single minded vengeance, not caring if he'd lived or died so long as Peter had paid. After all if he'd died then Remus would have been free to find a better mate, one he didn't hate. He reached out and brushed his hand over Remus' "Thanks, I'm glad you brought me here."

Remus caught his hand and held it tightly. He'd sensed the shift in Sirius' mood instantly and cursed himself for even mentioning something about _that_ time. "Don't...Don't do that to yourself Pads. Nothing of what happened is your fault. We all followed our own paths and Merlin knows we all made mistakes. This is a happy memory for me, a happy place that I wanted to share so please don't think about the bad things."

"I know, I just..." He sighed, "I left you alone, don't argue Remus, I let my rage control me and Peter got away because of it and you were left alone, even if you'd hated me then I was still pack and I took that away from you by being an impulsive, angry twat."

"Hated you? What in Merlin's hairy arsecheeks are you talking about? I've never hated you." Remus' eyes were wide with disbelief and shock. "I was a coward and a twat to you but I never, ever hated you Sirius. You were my friend, my pack and so, so much more."

"You never looked at me after that idiot move I pulled with Snape," Sirius couldn't meet Remus' eyes, "you wouldn't look at me and every time I tried to talk to you or apologize you'd either walk away or that one time you actually snarled at me. Even...even Moony chased me off the next full moon you agreed to let me come along." He could feel his throat closing up as the memory of that agony came back. Moony hadn't even let him roll over and expose his throat in apology. He hadn't bothered to shift to animagus form for nearly a year afterwards, being Padfoot but not being able to run with Moony had hurt too much. "I betrayed you so it only made sense you'd hate me."

"I was pissed at you so pissed for a very long time but it was never hatred. Sometimes I don't think you realize the reality of being a werewolf, you knew Moony, your mate and the wolf you ran with during the moons but you must understand this. I _would_ have killed Snape, I would have killed James and anyone else who got in my way that night. Do you know the sweet talking Dumbledore had to make to keep the Ministry from coming and putting me down on the spot? Once a wolf goes feral they don't get a second chance." Remus sighed. "I guess I still don't understand how you could do it, I trusted the three of you with Moony, believed that you wouldn't use that knowledge to hurt me but you did. Anger yes, a feeling of betrayal also yes but never hatred."

Sirius kept his eyes down, "I hadn't understood then, it wasn't...you weren't a monster or savage to me. You're right, I knew Moony and I knew my mate and I knew Remus and how much control you had over the wolf during the rest of the month. Snape kept sneaking around and coming closer and closer and I was sick of it and I figured Moony would just scare him and back off and then I could pull him away as Padfoot and let him see me transform and warn him that if he told anyone or kept poking around in business that wasn't his then I'd make sure he never said anything to anyone ever again." He closed his eyes, feeling tears welling behind them, "I never once thought, not once, that Moony would actually kill him but Snape kept getting close. One time he almost found the Willow and everything on his own and I knew that if James and I weren't there and he figured his way around it and saw you transform he'd run off and happily tell that you were a werewolf to the entire school and then you'd be taken away. So I figured we'd scare him and I'd warn him to keep his mouth shut and I'd even stop James and Peter from messing with him anymore, get a wizard's oath out of him, and you'd be safe. I never meant to...never thought I was putting you or him in any real danger."

"Oh Sirius." Remus' chest felt too tight, like he couldn't breathe. He understood why Sirius had done it, he really did. Sirius problem though was that he didn't think, didn't think about the consequences of his actions. He'd just been a kid though, like all of them. A bunch of children dealing with something much too big for them. "Your heart was in the right place and you must know that I forgave you so many years ago, before we left school even. I missed Pads so much..._I_ missed him but I didn't feel like I had the right to ask you to join me on the moons once you decided not to come anymore."

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't know though. You were snarling at me and that one time I tried Moony chased me off and I knew, I just knew all of who you were then hated me so I didn't want to make you have to deal with me. Then after school I was stuck in Grimmauld Place because I had to repay my father and I couldn't even check up on you from the shadows but I never got an owl or anything so..."

"Pads, I didn't have an owl to send...I lived on a park ben-" Remus broke off and looked at Sirius sharply. "Repay your father? Repay him for what? You had left by then; you lived with James since when we left school. What did you do Sirius?" Remus' stomach twisted itself into knots.

Sirius lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. "Fixed what I could. I went up to Dumbledore's office the morning after the whole mess and he were in mirror conference with the DRCMC and I overheard it and...it wasn't going too well," he shivered as he remembered the group calling for Remus' death, "so I flooed Father. The Black family has a lot of pull after all. He and I reached an agreement and he got Lord Malfoy and Lord Lestrange on board, the marriage contracts weren't quite finished filing yet so he had a little bit over them at the time."

"You stupid, stupid man." Remus' eyes flashed dangerously as his control over Moony slipped. "I know how much you hated your family. How could you sell yourself to them for me? You think I'm worth that? I'm not and I never was." Remus blinked in pain, he could only imagine what kind of life Sirius had had over at Grimmauld Place, especially after having walked out once. "I love you but you can be incredibly moronic...I wish I could go back and stop you from ever making such a fucked up deal."

Sirius' head snapped up and his own eyes flashed, "And then what Remus? You really think I could have just stood there and let the WCU come and take you to be executed? You may not have wanted anything to do with me but I was still an accepting mate, I'd _accepted_ that I was your destined mate but there I stood, hearing an entire group of men calling out for you to be put down and _I was the cause of it_." His eyes burned in remembered fear and soul-crushing guilt. "I would have done _anything_ to save your life short of whoring myself out and the only reason I wouldn't have whored myself out was because I belonged to you, even if you didn't want me I was yours. I screwed up and put your life in danger, a few years with my father training me to be Lord Black was a small price to pay to save your life. You may think you're worthless but you need to remember, you are worth _everything_ to me."

"I'm sorry; I just keep saying and doing the wrong things here." Remus was filled with pain, it felt as if it was a living, breathing entity trying to claw its way out of him. How could he ever think he could be worthy of Sirius when all he did was hurt him? He had to wonder if they even had a chance to make it work with all their history and all the bitterness. "You are everything to me too Sirius." Remus spoke softly and quietly. "That's why I would gladly sacrifice myself to keep you from pain...It just came out the wrong way. I'm not sorry you saved me; I just wish you hadn't had to in the first place. I _love_ you, all of me loves you and it's tearing me apart because I can see that all I do is hurt you." Remus looked down on the table; he could feel the heat of tears prickling behind his eyelids.

Sirius sighed and reached up to cup Remus' cheek. "What hurts is the bloody uncertainty and...I know you don't like thinking in terms of your wolf but he's alpha, I'm submissive. Think about that for a little bit, just a bit." He waited for a few moments to let Remus roll the conditions of an alpha and their submissive mate around in his head then resumed talking. "I couldn't approach you boldly, not back then. I was too young and too full of teenage hormones and a complete lack of control to just override the instincts I acquired through the Recognition so I tried to gain approval, I still can't believe you never remarked on the way my grades picked up and I studied more after the Recognition, even _James_, who was full up crazy distracted into Lily, noticed and he laughed his arse off about it too. I kept seeing you picking others to kiss, to date, to hold hands with and it drove me insane because all it did was prove that I still wasn't good enough," he pointed his finger at Remus, "I'm not finished so not a word, I'm not missing that control anymore so I can override now."

He waited until his mate closed his mouth again, "So I tried to prove my worth another way and buggered it up, putting you in danger and I had to fix it. I'm getting off the main point so I'll just spew it out. My mistakes are my own Remus, whatever drove them, whatever drove me barmy, they were still my choices, my mistakes. _You_ didn't cause me pain in Grimmauld Place while I was under my father's tutelage nor did you force me to make the stupid decisions that lead to that. The only thing that hurts me, the only thing that has ever hurt me, has been your rejection. I get pissed that you think yourself unworthy because we it comes down to it, I've hurt you so many more ways than you have me. I, a submissive, keep causing my alpha pain and I don't know how to fix it while we're still separate but I also don't know how to assure myself down in here," he took Remus' hand and placed it over his heart, "that you won't reject me again. I know it," he tapped his temple, "up here but in here," his fingers tapped on the hand over his heart, "I'm terrified to listen to the logic. I need something, some unbreakable assurance but I'm damned if I know what it is. I love you and I _need_ some way to bridge the gap we've got between us before I lose my mind."

Remus swallowed loudly, he felt the same way. All of him screamed out that they belonged together; being apart like this was wrong and painful. Moony wanted to claim and to protect and Remus just wanted to love, wanted to share his life with the man seated opposite him. He reached into his pocket and fingered the scroll, this was it...Teddy was the most important thing in his life along with Sirius and he hoped Sirius would see this for what it was.

"I...Um...I have something for you. You don't have to accept; of course you don't but please read it through at least." Remus' hand was clammy with sweat and he shook nervously as he pulled out the scroll with its official Ministry seal and placed it in front of Sirius. "Please don't ever think that you're not important to me. My world revolves around you and Teddy."

Sirius frowned, flicking his gaze up to Remus' briefly before looking back down as he opened the scroll. His gaze skimmed over it at first before his thoughts stuttered to a halt and he went back to the beginning, reading ever letter of every word as if someone had just handed him the most unbelievably magical object in the entire world for his own. Adoption papers, bearing his name next to Remus' and Teddy's. He knew, down to the very last iota of his soul he knew how important Teddy was, not just to Remus' human side but to Moony as well. For Remus to even think about this, and more for him to take the first steps you bring it into being didn't just mean that he was seen as a pack mate, he was seen as a partner by both sides of the man who'd held his heart since he was fifteen. He swallowed, "You," he had to clear his throat as it threatened to close up on him, "you're asking me to become Teddy's Papa? To raise him with you?"

"I am." Remus nodded. "I can't imagine anyone doing a better job of raising Teddy with me and I want you with me, for eternity and beyond. I want us to be a family in every sense of the word." Remus swallowed. "There is a bonding ceremony between the three of us; your magic will flow through Teddy, bonding the two of you together as parent and child. Dora will still be his mother, her legacy will remain complete but yours will be added too...He will be yours, ours if you agree to this." Remus reached out a hand towards Sirius. "I want you Siri...Merlin I want you so much. I need you beside me, with me sharing our lives together."

Sirius could have sworn he heard the wall guarding his heart crack then shatter like glass under this over-whelming proof that his wolf was finally choosing him, really and truly choosing him. He took the hand Remus held out and brought it to his cheek, unashamed and uncaring about the tears that escaped his eyes. "Moony, my Moony." He'd missed that word rolling off his tongue and exiting his lips. His wolf wanted him, wanted to share his cub with him, he could feel the mark on his inner thigh twinge as he opened himself fully to the claim once again.

Oh Remus hadn't realized just how much he'd missed being called that by Sirius until right now when he said it. Warmth spread throughout his body, Moony howled in triumph and completion in his head and Remus felt like joining him. For the first time since that night when they were fifteen he felt right and whole. "My beautiful strong Padfoot. I love you, I want you and I claim you right here to be mine."

Those words washed over Sirius and he half-closed his eyes to savor the feeling of being wanted, being claimed, though not fully that wasn't something they could do in public, by his mate at long last. He could feel the wolf inside his mate brush against him in affection and possession and smiled. It was indescribable, like every crack and flaw in him was filled and smoothed over to fuse him together in an unbreakably strong hold where before he'd been in danger of falling to pieces at the slightest touch. "Always yours, Remus, my Moony, my mate." Merlin it was liberating to say that out loud for the first time.

"My mate." Remus echoed and brushed his fingers over Sirius' cheek, wiping away the traces of tears. His heart was pounding so loudly with happiness that he was sure Sirius had to hear it. "I have been the greatest of fools but I swear to you I will spend the rest of my life doing all I can to make you happy...I don't want you to ever have to hurt again."

Sirius leaned gladly into the touch. "Just so long as you stay with me I won't be. I might get pissed at you from time to time but as long as we're together I'll get over and won't be hurt." He opened his eyes and met his mate's and smiled, "We can go running next full moon right?"

Remus smiled and his eyes flashed amber as Moony howled in glee. "Merlin yes! I would love to go running with you the next full moon. I've missed it so much Padfoot. Even with the Wolfsbane I don't dare going out alone during the moon and it wouldn't be the same without you...It never was."

Sirius turned his head and nipped gently at the skin of Remus' wrist. "I know. It never felt right when I shifted into Padfoot when Moony wasn't there to run with me. Everything was duller, the forest wasn't as alive, scents were buried, sounds were muffled it just wasn't fun, it didn't fit."

Remus' eyes darkened at the gentle nip of his skin and his breath hitched. Everything Sirius did affected him. "We have to make it up now then; Hogwarts may tremble because Padfoot and Moony will run again." Remus was smiling giddily and for a moment he almost felt fifteen again.

"Nah she'll sing. I'm pretty sure she's missed her Marauders." He gave Remus a wild grin, "But what do you say we shoot each other gooey looks across Snape next time we're at the Head Table, just to annoy him to insanity?"

"It would be fun to drive him batty...For old times' sake." Remus' laugh was full and throaty. "We'll have to be careful so that Harry won't hex us for annoying his birdie though; Bambi is surprisingly possessive, have you noticed that?"

"Of course." Sirius settled back as food was set before them and gave the server a small smile in thanks. "It makes sense too, Harry's...well I would not be surprised if he was a wolf in animagus form, if he ever decides to get the lead out and get his animagus form, I'll put it that way. You, me, Teddy, Ron and Hermione are family, precious to him in our own way but Snape is his mate, only his own child would be more precious to Harry with how he had to grow up." The silver of his eyes flashed then darkened. "I wish he'd let me just go and hex the Dursleys."

"I wish I could have been there for him somehow, that I'd at least have been allowed to see him." Remus nodded sadly. "I knew where he was and what kind of people he was with and I couldn't get close." Remus' free hand tightened into a fist on the table. "I am happy he and Snape found each other, Harry deserves it."

Sirius covered his mate's fist with his hand. "He does and, I'll kick you and deny it if he ever finds out I said this but, so does Snape. That crackling chicken put up with a lot of shit from me and James and Peter," he sneered on the last name, "and as much as I loved her for how happy she made James, Lily really gave Snape the short end of the stick. Then his role in the war, he's been bitch slapped by fate as much as Bambi has. But never, ever will I admit the fact that I have ever sympathized with Snape to anyone but you, got it?"

"Got it, your secret is safe with me." Remus smiled again. He looked down at his plate and drooled at the sight of perfectly roasted potatoes and a large steak that had barely touched the frying pan. "Try your food Pads, I can see Annette peeping from the kitchen...That's right I see you; you nosy hag you." His voice grew louder at the last sentiment and there was a loud laugh coming from the kitchen.

Sirius grinned and looked down at his beef tips in white gravy, peas, carrots, and the sweet roll took a bite, moaning at the taste. "Mmm okay if I wasn't completely gay for you Moony, I'd have to steal Lady Annette away for her cooking skills alone. Sweet Merlin this is good." Under the table he shifted so that his ankle rested against Remus' just needing the contact.

"Told you." Remus said and shivered at Sirius' slight touch, even through socks and trousers the sparks of electricity were there. "Careful though, if you decide to set your sights on Annette you will have to fight Hector for her...He's very big, very bearded and very, very Scottish."

"Oh well, hell with that, I'll just have to invest in the restaurant then. Besides I've already got my perfect love right here with me." He tapped his fork on the edge of his plate as he chewed another mouthful, curiosity poking at him as he recalled something Remus had said the day he'd broken down in the DADA classroom. Just who had his mate really banged? He didn't want to ask and ruin the evening but it was distracting now that his brain had stirred it to the surface and he found himself going through everyone he could recall from Hogwarts.

"Hey," Remus placed his hand over Sirius' on the table as he saw his mate get lost in thoughts. "where did you go?"

Sirius pushed a bit of beef round his plate, eyes studying it as he frowned. "I just...my mind just brought something you said before up and I can't get it out of my head," he muttered a curse about it before stabbing the beef tip. He looked up at Remus, eyes merely curious not condemning or accusing, "Who was the tart you slept with in Hogwarts?"

Choking on his potato in surprise Remus laid down his fork and coughed. "Well, that's certainly a conversation starter." Remus didn't know if he felt amused or horrified. "The _tart_ I slept with was Frank Longbottom, we went on a few dates but we were both pining pathetically after other people. A night with sugar cupcakes and fire whiskey and it just happened. It was weird and awkward and not very pleasant for either of us but Frank wa- is a very good person and we could stay friends and move on. Alice finally agreed to go out with him a few days later and that was that."

Sirius just stared at Remus for a few seconds then, "You banged Neville's dad." Just a flat statement before his lips began twitching madly, then the snickers started, until he was outright howling with laughter. "Oh that makes me feel sooooo much better. I was worried it would have been one of the experienced walking twats of the school like Lucius or something."

"Ewww, why on earth would I let Mr. pureblood extremist even touch me." Remus shuddered even as his cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. "Thank you for bringing Neville into this totally non-awkward conversation." Remus groaned and ducked his head.

"Sorry Moony. As for Lucius, well he was _well_ experienced. Most people want someone experienced for their first time and from what I heard Lucius was more than happy to offer instruction to those who lacked his carnal knowledge, at least that's what Reg used to say." Sirius took a sip from his glass of butterbeer.

"It wasn't as if I was out to get laid Siri...I wasn't bending over before random people and offering. I was drunk and sad and it happened and I'm sorry that my first time was like that. I wish it would have been special...Not experienced special but being in love special." Remus sighed and took a sip of water.

"You're alpha Remus, you don't bend over, you bend others over or at least that's how it's supposed to work and I know now that you weren't out to get laid. It just popped up in my head and of course my brain goes to the most experienced tart in the whole school," he lifted a shoulder. "I can't help how my brain works, I blame hormones."

"It's okay, on the subject though...How was your first time?" Remus couldn't deny he was curious and a small irrational part of him was insanely jealous. "Please don't tell me you went to the most experienced tart in school."

Sirius lifted a brow, "Well Moony as soon as I have my first time I'll let you know, though I'm pretty sure you'll do fine."

This time no potatoes were necessary for Remus to choke and lose his ability to breathe. Sirius a virgin! It didn't make any sense, gorgeous, charming, wonderful Sirius and no one had touched him. Guilt followed the shock, terrible, numbing guilt that Sirius had waited for him while he had been the king of fools. Sirius deserved so much better. That jealous part of him though...That part was purring in satisfaction that Sirius would be fully and only his. Moony was happy too, his possessive streak caressed by the thought that he would be the first to touch, the first to bring his mate pleasure. "Oh." Was the only thing Remus finally managed to get out.

"Well don't rush to reassure me all at once," amusement colored the words and Sirius nudged Remus' foot with his. "You are very much never allowed to call Harry or Ron dense in the area of relationships ever again."

"You took me by surprise Pads...I'm shocked, humbled and honestly aching to drag you to the closest bed and show you just how it can be. How I know it can be when it's you and me." Remus gave him a sheepish smile tinted with some predatory want.

Sirius shivered, "Don't do that, not unless you're going to deliver. You are speaking to a thirty-nine year old virgin mate remember. I really don't want to embarrass myself when I stand up."

"I want nothing more than to deliver Siri, you have no idea how much I want you." Remus' voice sunk to a low husky whisper and his eyes were locked on his mate's. This was not what he had planned or even dared to dream for this evening but now he couldn't help himself.

"If it's half as much as I want you then I'm shocked you haven't jumped over the table and stripped me where I sit." In the back of his mind Sirius was kevetching over the fact that this was not the time for this, not when Teddy expected his Daddy to be back to tuck him in, but the majority of him that had been waiting for two decades was caught by the hunger in his mate's eyes.

"I want to, believe me I want to so badly I'm shaking but my bollocks wouldn't be of much use once Hector has ripped them off for defiling his wife's restaurant." Remus tried to joke but it came out shaky. "I want to touch you, taste you and hold you so close that we won't know where one of us ends and the other begins."

Sirius swallowed and shifted, his trousers having grown far too tight for comfort. His voice was rough and husky when met his mate's eyes, "Moony we have two choices, a change of subject or I'm going to toss Galleons on the table and drag you out of here to find a place where you can deliver on that."

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't plan this but you are so beautiful and...And I can smell you. It's driving me insane Pads. I'm trying to get back in control but it's so hard when I have you right in front of me." Remus was gripping the edges of the table and he was actually gritting his teeth to keep from hauling Sirius up on the table and have the taste of him that he craved. "I know it's too soon, that it's not the night for it. I know all that but I _can't_ stop Siri."

"And I _don't_ want you to. I've been waiting for twenty four years and if I don't have to I don't want to wait any more." He knew his eyes were dilated and his breathing was growing faster in excitement and dear Merlin he was hard. "I am sick and tired of dreaming of you only to wake up to sticky sheets or a painful hard on. I'm tired of fingering myself and pretending it's you, I'm tired of wanking off to images and thoughts of you. I want the reality.

"Oh fuck!" The thought of Sirius fingering himself to images of them together was enough to make him want to explode. He reached into his pocket, grabbed a handful of galleons, slammed them on the table and held his hand out for Sirius. "Let's go." The words came out more of a growl than he had meant them to.

Not that the growl bothered Sirius, far from it. He had to reach down and readjust himself before taking his mate's hand just so he'd be able to stand. He gave a wave to the widely grinning woman peeking out from the kitchen just as Remus dragged him out of the restaurant. He trotted along behind the graying brunette, fingers laced with Remus', willingly and happily, despite the very obvious problem in his trousers that actually had people stopping and staring. He couldn't wait to find out how the evening would progress.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN:** _Sorry for cutting off before the smut, the chapter was getting much too long so the tumbling in the furs will happen next chapter. Thank you for reading; we would absolutely love to hear what you think of our story. See you next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Here's chapter seven and it is almost completely made of smut so if that is not what you're looking for, feel free to skip this chapter and return with the next one. Still haven't forgotten about Harry and Snape, they are coming back, promise, promise, promise. Until then though,_

_Please do enjoy…_

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Seven.**__  
_

Remus dragged Sirius behind him until they got to a small but clean looking hotel in the wizarding neighborhood of Glasgow. He couldn't wait the long walk from the gates of Hogwarts to one of their rooms so this was it for now. He wanted it to be romantic and sweet and better than this but he just couldn't wait. "Are you sure Pads? Really sure you want this because after this I can't back off." Remus' eyes were shining; fiery amber and his nostrils were flared as he took in the tantalizing scent of his mate.

A dark brow lifted and for an answer Sirius stepped up and brought Remus' mouth to his, licking at his mate's lips before opening his own in invitation.

Growling Remus dove his hands into Sirius' hair bringing them flush together as he licked into his mate's mouth, tasting him for the very first time and Remus already knew he would never get enough. He touched his tongue to Sirius and moaned at the sensations that shook his entire body.

Sirius clung to his mate's shoulders and sucked on the slick, invading muscle hungrily with a low groan. He'd waited so long for this and now just the taste and touch of his mate made him feel like he was about to go flying off a cliff. It was heady, intoxicating and dear Merlin he wanted more. He could feel the restrained power of Remus' body vibrating against him and made a happy little growl at the knowledge that even though he was the taller, he was by no means stronger than his wolf.

Breaking the kiss with one last nibble on Sirius' bottom lip Remus moved his mouth over the sharp line of his mate's jaw, licking at the hollow behind his ear. His finger moved to the buttons of Sirius's shirt but then he changed his mind and went for his wand instead, vanishing both their clothing with a whispered charm. "Sorry love but I just couldn't wait to get you naked. To feel you like this." He splayed his hands over Sirius' chest, running them over smooth skin and strong muscle. "You are so beautiful, you take my breath away."

An almost purr escaped the animagus and he pressed into the touch, stroking his own hands down Remus' ribs, tracing over old scars and new ones, one he hadn't been there to see his mate acquire. He mapped them out even as he licked along Remus' jaw, "I am far from complaining about being naked with you and if I'm beautiful, there are no words for how incredible you look." He nuzzled at his mate's neck, drawing in the musky scent of him as best his human nose could. "And you're all mine now, my mate, my alpha, my Moony, my Remus, my everything."

Remus continued exploring the planes of Sirius' body. His mouth following where his hands went. Remus mouthed at Sirius' collarbone before moving lower, licking around the pebbled nipples. He savored every lick, every caress. This was something he had never dared to hope he'd experience and now that his mate was here, shuddering under his lips and hands it was better than any dream, any fantasy. "Yours, all yours Pads and you are mine, never going to let you go." He looked up into Sirius' eyes. "Tell me what you want love, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Hey inex-" his breath hitched as Remus licked at his nipple, "-perienced here remember, but so far you're doing well." His hands went to the course, graying hair and carded through it. "Just touch me Remus; anywhere, everywhere, just touch me."

"Like this?" Remus raked his fingers down Sirius' ribs. "Or like this?" He closed his lips around the nipple he'd been tonguing and suckled it. His eyes shining wickedly as he continued to look at Sirius. He released the small nub with a quiet pop and moved his hand lower, scratching his fingers through curly pubic hair. "Or maybe even like this..." He brushed his knuckles over Sirius' erection teasingly.

A soft whine escaped from the back of Sirius' throat and he shuddered, "Please Moony, please don't tease me. Not right now, maybe another time but not now." The desperate, needy tone was unlike him but he couldn't take teasing right now, he really couldn't. He was finally where he'd been aching to be for so long and he just wasn't capable of playing right now, not with the way his body was on fire and his soul was screaming for his mate's touch.

"No teasing then love, just touching and feeling and loving." Remus kneeled in front his beautiful mate nuzzling his stomach and placing light, tickling kisses around his bellybutton.

Sirius swayed towards that torturous mouth, his eyes sliding shut to savor the sensual touches and kisses. He kept stroking his fingers through Remus' hair, touching what he could reach of his mate. "I love you so much," a single tear escape him, sliding down his cheek and off his chin, "so much Remus I can't find words to properly express it."

"I love you too." Remus looked up and noticed the tears. He got up from the floor and took hold of his mate, moving them both to the bed so that he could curl around Sirius tightly. He touched and kissed and tried to shower his mate with all the love he felt for the other.

The other man snuggled into Remus, scattering kisses over whatever skin he could reach with his mouth and running his hands over his lover's skin. He shifted so that one leg, the leg with the bite marking on the inner thigh, slung over Remus' hip and they were pressed together from shoulder to hip.

Suddenly every touch was slow and unhurried. The fire was still burning as brightly and as strongly as before but now every touch was a gift. He slowly began preparing Sirius while kissing him and wrapping his free hand around his cock, stroking it gently as he stretched him open.

Sirius shifted, aching into his mate's hand as he adjusted to the gentle stretch and slight burn he'd been expecting. It was one thing to use your own fingers, another entirely for another's fingers to prepare you for something more. He moaned softly and reached down to curl his hand around the weight and girth of his lover's shaft. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips as he measured Remus in his hand and he felt his mouth go dry thinking that soon he'd have it inside him, soon he'd finally feel his mate pressing into to him and loving him. He pressed a kiss to the edge of his lover's jaw and shifted so that Remus had better access to him. He wanted this, needed it so much he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears as pleasure assaulted him slowly, creating a knot low in his belly.

Remus moaned and pushed into Sirius' hand, he was achingly hard and leaking but he never faltered in his gentle preparation. He wanted Sirius so badly, wanted to be buried so deep inside him that he would brand his mate forever but he forced himself to take it slow. He would not hurt Sirius, that wasn't even an option. Remus shifted so that he was crouched between Sirius' legs. He lifted strong, legs and pushed them up against Sirius' chest as he ran his tongue up the other's erection. He wanted Sirius lost in pleasure, wanted him to know nothing but what Remus made him feel. He didn't want there to be any regrets when this night turned to morning. Remus slowly pulled his fingers out and lubed his erection with another charm. He couldn't wait any longer. He placed the blunt head at Sirius prepared opening as he captured Sirius' lips again, letting him taste himself, he slowly slid inside. It was so hot, so achingly tight and it felt just like coming home.

Sirius' fingers clenched on his mate's arms as the sting made him catch his breath but it was brief and faded quickly as he felt Remus stroking his erection again. He moaned into the other man's mouth and squirmed, silently asking for more and another moan escaped him as his mate began rocking in and out of him slowly, stoking the fire within them higher. It was more than he'd imagined or fantasized about and the slight discomfort of the beginning just made it all the more real. This wasn't one of his countless dreams, this was real. He tangled his tongue with Remus' and opened all of himself to his mate, his heart, mind, body, soul, magic, as they moved together in the most timeless of dances.

The feeling of being inside his mate was unlike anything Remus had ever experienced, the way Sirius felt under him, around him it was beyond his wildest dreams. He thrust into the willing body beneath him, trying his very best to be gentle but his need drove him on. He kissed Sirius again before moving his mouth to his mate's ear. He took hold of Sirius' hand with his free hand and laced their fingers together. "Do you accept me Sirius?" The whisper was hoarse and filled with need. "Do you accept us?" His teeth were ready to bury themselves in Sirius' flesh, to mark him again...A true mate mark.

Sirius angled his head, giving Remus perfect access, "Always. I've always accepted you Remus, mark me yours forever I want so much to be yours forever."

"I love you." Remus kissed the spot where Sirius' neck and shoulder met before biting into the soft skin, piercing it and feeling warm, spicy blood flow into his mouth as he marked his mate, as he claimed him. Sirius' body tightened around him and Remus increased the speed and strength of his thrusts with a ragged groan.

As he felt his mate's teeth sink into his skin a feeling of such utter completeness and joy washed through him that it took his breath away. He knew he was whining, moaning, and mewling as his mate's cock thrust in and out of him strongly. A sharp cry escaped him as Remus hit something inside him that made sparks flash through his vision and pulled the knot of his approaching orgasm so tight it was almost painful. "R-Remus, I'm close so close."

"Come for me then Sirius, my love, my mate." Remus licked the bitemark and made sure it stopped bleeding before he closed his mouth over Sirius. He was hanging on to the edge by his fingertips himself. He tightened his hold on Sirius's erection and stroked it as he angled his thrusts to strike his mate's prostate as accurately as he could. "Let go love."

Sirius shuddered and came with a scream of Remus' name, the knot in his belly snapping and his release tearing through and out of him, coating his and Remus' stomachs with spurts of cum. It sent him flying out over a dark edge without fear, trusting that his mate would be there to catch him at the bottom of the cliff. He vaguely registered hearing something break as his magic surged and wrapped around them, seeking out Remus' acceptance of this mating instinctively.

Remus let his magic surge as well, allowed it to merge and blend with Sirius'. From now on they were one. He let go of all control as he buried himself as deeply as he could within his mate and came with a loud shout of Sirius' name that turned into a howl. Remus sunk down on top of Sirius, still connected to him. "I love you so much." His breath came out in pants and he was still waiting for the world to righten itself after having been knocked off kilter by his powerful orgasm. "Love you so much."

Sirius' legs had slipped down and now he locked them around his mate's hips as he nuzzled the other man's throat. "I love you too. Mon cœur saigne, sans vous, mais mon âme s'envole avec vous près."

Tilting his head Remus pressed kissed to the corner of Sirius' mouth before he rolled off him and lay down next to him instead. He hurriedly pulled Sirius into his arms, not wanting to lose the closeness even for a moment. "You paint my world in colors Siri. As corny as it sounds you really do complete me."

"I don't care how corny it sounds Moony," Sirius snuggled against his mate, "it means you're mine, I'm yours and anyone who tries to mess with that'll be in for an arse-kicking." He closed his eyes and prodded at the funny little feeling he had in his chest until he recognized it and smiled, "I'm happy."

"I'm glad you're happy love." Remus sighed in contentment, he felt whole in a perfect way for the first time in his life. "I'm happy too." He held Sirius tighter and felt how sleep started to creep closer. "I hope Teddy is alright, that Ron and Hermione don't have any trouble with him."

"Mmm, Teddy will be fine. He'll run Ron and Hermione ragged until Unca Hawwy comes back from visiting his chicken and then he'll settle down." He yawned a bit. "Harry's good with kids, he'll probably want to lay an egg with Snape."

"You're right, he'll be fine." Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' temple. "An egg? Really Pads..." Remus started to chuckle until he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You really are one of a kind love. Seriously though I think Harry and Snape will make good parents when that day comes...I'm hoping for Harry's personality for any hatchlings though."

Sirius grinned; he loved making his mate laugh. "Oh yeah, Harry's personality is definitely the one we'll be hoping for. Gods can you imagine a kid with Snape's personality and Harry's eyes?" He thought about it and shivered. "Okay that's just scary, Snape's glare is bad enough in black, it'd be lethal in green."

"Definitely scary." Remus agreed. "I don't even want to think about it...We'd love him or her though, vicious bat mood and green glares and all, children have a way of sneaking up on you and steal your heart." He turned to Sirius. "It's a little late to ask this now but you are okay with Teddy right? Okay to raise him with me? We're family now and I can't wait for him to be ours, yours and mine."

Sirius brushed his lips over Remus'. "Did I forget to give the bloody hell yes? I'm more than okay with adopting Teddy, Moony. I'll be proud to call him my son and heir. I'd already been working on transferring the heirdom from Harry to Teddy so this just makes it even better."

"I know he will love to call you papa too...He's been dropping hints for ages now. He's a devious one as tiny as he is." Remus stroked his hand up and down Sirius' side. "You had already started to transfer the heirdom you say? Why Sirius?"

Sirius snuggled closer, closing his eyes, "Well as much as I love Harry he's not really a Black, except maybe so distantly it's nigh impossible for him to claim it. Teddy is though, you know the family tree. So he gets the heirdom."

"Siri, you're thirty-nine. Not exactly over the hill. Even if we hadn't happened you could still have your own children." Remus continued to stroke and caress, now that he was allowed to touch he couldn't keep his hands off his mate, Sirius drew him like a magnet.

The other man tensed briefly, old sorrow flitting through him as he shook his head. "No I couldn't. I...the dementors, the prolonged exposure...I can't conceive and I shoot blanks." He pressed his face to Remus' throat, it was still a bitter pill to swallow, old as it was.

"Oh love, I'm so sorry and I'm sorry for prodding. I didn't mean to make you sad. I love you." Bitter hatred for Peter Pettigrew rose again, the rat should be glad that he was dead and gone because Remus would have loved to let Moony of his leash to play with the little rodent. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Sirius shook his head again, "Don't be. You didn't know. I was going to tell you...sometime later on. It's not a fresh wound anymore it just...stings sometimes you know?" He let the smell and feel of his mate ground him.

"I understand," Remus wrapped himself around Sirius like a living, breathing blanket. "I just wish I could have protected you from all the hurt...You only deserve the best Sirius."

The animagus smiled, "And I've got it, right here in my arms."

"As I said before, I will try my hardest to keep you happy Pads, for the rest of our lives." Remus kissed him again.

"Won't have to try too hard, so long as you're there I'm happy. Right now I need sleep though." He nipped Remus' bottom lip gently. "And so do you my alpha."

"Mmm, let's sleep precious...We have our whole lives in front of us." As tired as he was Remus couldn't help a small grin as he said those words. His life entwined with Sirius, it was a dream come true. Remus was the happiest he had ever been as he slowly drifted to sleep with his mate cradled in his arms.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN:** _Smut, smutty smut smut. Thank you so much for reading, see you next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _This is a sweet little bridge chapter featuring the golden trio in a relaxed happy setting. They deserve a little happiness don't they?_

_Thank you so much for all your feedback, it really means a lot to us, keeps us writing. _

_As for this chapter,_

_Please do enjoy…_

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Eight.**__  
_

Hermione rubbed her temples and looked over at Ron as Teddy literally climbed the walls, refusing to come down, "I cannot _believe_ you gave him sugar. What were you thinking?"

"Well he was sad and I wanted to make him feel better...It was only ice cream." Ron watched the climbing and very much hyper toddler with horror. "How was I suppose to know that the kid is part monkey? Or lizard?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Teddy please come down, Hermione will read you a story if you do."

"No!" Teddy's hair changed to all colors of the rainbow and he giggled madly as he climbed just out of reach for his babysitters. This was a fun game.

"Please Teddy?" Hermione looked up at the little boy, wondering if he was displaying accidental magic because otherwise how could such a little boy get up so high, and on such a steep angle. "For me? I'll tell you about the time your Mum made her nose look like a pigs."

"A pig's nose?" Teddy seemed to contemplate the suggestion before he shook his head again, hair turning from green to purple. "Nope, catch me if you can." He managed to crawl up even higher.

Hermione groaned. She was seriously reconsidering ever having children if they were anything like Teddy. She was going to kill Ron, or Remus...she wasn't sure which one to blame the most for this situation. Why hadn't Remus gotten Harry to babysit if they were going to be gone this long? Teddy would listen to Harry, Merlin only knows why. She was tired, at her wits end, and about to resort to using magic to get the toddler down if rescue didn't appear soon.

"Teddy please, it's time to come down now." Ron was dearly regretting that ice cream.

Harry walked into the room, hair even messier than usual and lips suspiciously swollen.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" He looked towards the ceiling. "And when did half-pint become a tree-frog?"

"Twee-fwog!" Teddy beamed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's very late." Harry looked from the hyper child to his friends and noticed Ron's guilty expression.

"Nu uh, not sleepy." Teddy looked down at his Uncle Harry.

"Come here runt, time to get down." Harry held out his arms and after thinking it over Teddy dropped into that waiting embrace.

"How does he do that?" Ron sounded both grumpy and in awe.

Hermione flopped down into a chair, "I have no idea but I am just grateful he does." She pointed her finger at her boyfriend sharply, "As soon as I catch my breath I am going to accio all your sugar stash and hide it from you for a week."

"You wouldn't! It was an honest mistake. He was crying Mione...Crying and the ice cream worked." Ron looked absolutely horrified. "Do you know what happens to me without sugar? I turn into Ginny as she is during _those_ days of the month...But with me it just goes on and on and...on."

Harry snorted and held Teddy who was drooping against his shoulder. "I'm just going to put the half-pint into bed."

Hermione waved her hand floppily in acknowledgement before giving a piercing stare to Ron,

"Oh yes I would. When a child cries you hold him, tell him stories, tickle him to make him laugh, you don't give him sugar, especially not so close to bed time." She paused tapping her foot, "But...I suppose, since you say it was just a mistake I could be persuaded to be lenient."

"Please, please be lenient." Ron turned puppy eyes on his girlfriend. "I'll do anything Mione, crawl behind you like a willing slave...It was a huge mistake and I have learnt my lesson, I swear I have."

"A willing slave hm? I rather like the sound of that. How are you at shoulder rubs oh willing slave?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Ron smiled and crawled behind Hermione in the chair, placing his long fingers on her shoulders, rubbing and squeezing.

She made a soft moan as a knot was loosened, "Pretty good then I'd say. You're forgiven but please, for the love of Merlin, never give Teddy sugar ever again."

"I swear on my magic, no more sugar to the little monster." Ron continued to rub her shoulders; a massage was a very small price to pay to get back in his girlfriend's good graces.

"I can't believe Remus and Sirius are out so late...I hope that's a good sign."

"It'd better be or I'm tying them together until they work it out." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the shoulder rub. "Truthfully unless it _has_ gone better than we would have thought I can't imagine Remus not being back by now. Not when his cub is here waiting to be tucked in."

Ron nodded. "Those are my thoughts too. Remus lives for Teddy and he's always back early. The only thing that would keep him out is Sirius and Sirius loves the little pest too so I am keeping my fingers crossed that they are together and have worked things out." He dropped his head to place a kiss on her neck.

She smiled and turned, snuggling back against his chest. "Mmm, I'm sure they have. So to change the subject, did you see Harry?"

"Mmhmm, our friend looked well and truly snogged didn't he?" Ron chuckled. "Things seem to be going really well between our boy and Snape, I'm very happy there's no drama there at least."

"Don't jinx it, but yes. Snape surprised me with how...easily he accepted the shift between him and Harry. I wonder if the Snape we all know is just because of discontentment and lack of freedom rather than his constant default setting."

"I have no idea but since it looks as if he and Harry are doing well I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Ron stopped rubbing her shoulder and simply held her close to him. "He will be family after all...I can't wait to see him live through a Weasley Christmas, Weasley sweater, paper hats, Mum's cuddling and all."

Hermione giggled, "Oh dear. I wonder what color sweater Molly would knit him? And the paper hats aren't any worse than what ends up on his head each year here. I just _know_ the headmaster charms the cracker somehow."

"I'm sure he does." Ron chuckled. "Dumbledore certainly seems to get jollies off trying his best to get reactions out of Snape. I think Dumbledore dares to tease Snape so much because he loves him, he's family. It's like with me and my siblings...I dare to be horrible to them because I know they can take it and I know they know that I love them...Does that make sense?"

"Yes, just like you and I tease Harry to no end and he reciprocates. I think Snape's barbs towards Dumbledore are like that as well. So even when he's a member of the 'family' you'll still catch his snark." She chuckled.

"Well at least he won't be able to take House points from us anymore...That'll be a plus. The snark I can live with, if he gets too bad I'll sick you on him." Ron pressed another kiss to her long, white neck. "You'll protect me right? My beautiful, brave enchantress."

"Of course," she tilted her head further to the side, "truthfully I'll enjoy it. The only reason I don't give as well as I get here is because I don't want to cost Gryffindor points."

"I know you enjoy it, you love a good barb. Too bad it wouldn't do for the Head Girl to be bad...I'd love to see Snape's expression if you fired back. I think he'd like it honestly...Deep down."

"_Very_ deep down." Her tone was dry but amused. A soft sound to the right caught her attention and she smiled at Harry as he came back into the room. "He asleep?"

"Finally yes. I swear his mouth ran a mile a minute talking about everything and anything and then he just dropped off in the middle of a sentence." Harry smiled and sat down in another chair. "He's sleeping now though, clutching Froggy and snoring up a storm. That boy's not even quiet in his sleep. "

"He is a chatter box, just like his Mum," Hermione smiled a bit. "I miss Tonks, miss the way she made everything...lighter."

"I miss her too, she was funny and clumsy and sweet and one hell of an Auror." Harry nodded. "It's empty without her."

Ron nodded and hugged Hermione tight.

"Teddy'll grow into someone very special I think, with his mum's brightness, Remus' responsibility, and, if things go right, Sirius will toss in some Marauder mischief." Hermione placed her hands on Ron's arms. "Speaking of things going right, how's it going with your phoenix? Other than being snogged senseless that is."

Harry flushed and sent Hermione a playful glare. "It's going well, better than I'd ever dared to hope. I actually thought it would be harder than this but it's not. All of me wants this, want to be with him." Harry sighed. "It's really difficult to explain but I just know we belong together."

Hermione said something that she knew most would never expect to come out of her mouth, "You're arse-over-tits for him."

Ron gave her an impressed look and a happy kiss.

"I guess I am yes." Harry admitted. "I really, really am."

"Good. I want you to be in love because it's better than any magic in the world." She snuggled more firmly into Ron's arms.

"True mate, there's nothing like it." Ron looked at Hermione as if she was the greatest treasure in the universe and to him she was.

"I'm starting to see that now." Harry agreed, a fond smile on his lips as he watched his best friends. "Being with Severus...I'd choose that over catching the snitch any day."

Hermione got what people like to call the 'research' look in her eyes, "I wonder how phoenix bloods bond with their mate, if it's carnal or metaphysical, do you think the library would have anything on it?"

"Oh Merlin Hermione, what would that be under? S for shagging or M for mindmeld?

Sometimes I wonder about you." Harry groaned and grew bright red. "I think I'll know soon enough and I can tell you then."

Ron snickered. "You won't be able to stop her from going to the library and check anyway mate."

Hermione huffed at them and decided to get even with a lecture, "Harry don't be silly, it would have to be in the magical creature section and then I'd have to look up mating rituals, and then follow from there to half-blood offspring and _their _ mating rituals and-" she got an evil sense of vindication from the way Harry's eyes crossed and Ron groaned.

"Insufferable know-it-all." Harry said lovingly and leaned back in the chair.

"You can be downright evil, I'm starting to wonder if Harry is the only one who could have belonged in Slytherin." Ron nibbled on her neck. "Don't worry I love you anyway."

"You'd better but no, it was between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." She paused and pondered, "I'm still curious as to why it chose Gryffindor. I wasn't particularly brave or bold then."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron raised ginger brows. "It's so you could meet your wonderful prince charming and fall madly in love of course...It was destiny." The last word was accompanied by some mystical, nonsense finger wiggling.

Harry snorted and choked on his laughter.

Hermione had to bite her lip hard to keep from laughing before pursing her lips, "You know, Ron may have a point in an odd disjointed way. Not about the prince charming rubbish," she ignored the 'oi' Ron made, "but the Sorting Hat can see everything in our heads, maybe it could also see and approximate what we'd end up like depending on the house we go into and then sends us to the house that will nurture our best qualities best of all?"

"I think you have a point there, the Sorting Hat sees both what's in our heads and our hearts I believe and chooses from that. I don't think it's ever been wrong in its placement either...Even if you do have to argue with it a bit sometimes." Harry grinned. "Oh Ron, stop sulking, you did get your princess so tuck that bottom lip back in."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm not a princess and he's not a prince. I wouldn't want anyone so stuck up, spoiled, and stupid as a prince. What he is, is perfect for me."

Ron squeezed her happily and went back to nibbling her neck.

"I don't know." Harry said slowly. "I'm quite happy with my prince, halfblooded as he is and all."

Hermione snickered, "And there is your proof that I don't need or want a prince and would likely end up killing one within a week."

"And what a shame that would be." Harry chuckled. "Nah I think we're happy to have our loved ones and that they are perfect just for us."

"Mushy much mate." Ron snickered.

"Bite me." Harry replied with a two fingered salute.

"Oh hush you two. Men." Hermione rolled her eyes, though her face remained smiling.

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading, see you next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Here's chapter nine, the return of the wayward puppies, sneaking in at dawn like the naughty things they are._

_Thank you so much for all your feedback, it really means a lot to us, keeps us writing. _

_As for this chapter,_

_Please do enjoy…_

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Nine.**__  
_

Remus tiptoed over the floor and turned the doorknob slowly. He turned to press his lips quickly against his companion's. He couldn't even remember when he'd snuck in at dawn the last time and he felt almost giddy. "Welcome home mate of mine." He whispered softly.

Sirius grinned, "I like the sound of that. Home, almost as nice as Mate." He squeezed the fingers twined with his. "Think everything went okay while we were out?"

"Well we didn't get a panicked Patronus so I think it went okay...I hope so." They stepped further into the quiet room and Remus shut the door softly behind them.

Sirius watched the moonlight, a week or so away from full, wash over Remus' features and his grin slipped into a softer smile. "So you think Teddy didn't run them ragged then?"

Several candles flared to life, "Oh I assure you he did."

Sirius turned to see Hermione standing, hip cocked and arms folded over her chest, staring at them while Harry and Ron sat on the sofa behind her. "Er...we're home."

"Late." Hermione lifted a brow in question.

"Yeah...Sorry about that." Remus scratched his head sheepishly.

"You should be." Ron said and pointed his finger at the two of them. "Did you know your little monster can climb walls, _literally_ climb them like a...A spider." He shuddered at

the mere mentioning of his most hated animal.

"No, no I didn't know that. Teddy's never done that before." Remus pressed his lips together to hide his amusement, he didn't think it would be appreciated at the moment.

Hermione deadpanned, "It might have had something to do with the sugar."

Sirius snorted and looked at Ron, "You gave a two year old sugar? No wonder he was climbing the walls."

"Yes, yes we have already established that it was a major mistake and it won't happen again." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "It doesn't explain how a dinner turned into an all-nighter with the two of you sneaking in at sun up."

"Dare we believe that the date went well?" Harry's eyes sparkled as he looked at his godfather, noticing the soft look in Sirius' gray eyes.

Sirius grinned and tugged down his collar to show them the claimed mate mark, "It went _very_ well."

Harry whooped and shot up from the couch to hug both Sirius and Remus. "I'm so happy for the two of you. Congratulations!"

Remus grinned like a fool and he knew it but he didn't care, he was happy.

"Yeah congratulations, about bloody time." Ron agreed.

Hermione charmed a pillow to whack Ron over the head as she beamed at Sirius and Remus. "I'm glad for the two of you."

"Thank you Hermione." Remus was thanking her both for the well wishes and for the talk she'd given him at the Quidditch final, giving him the courage to present the adoption papers to Sirius. "I'm the luckiest bloody bloke in the world." He sent his a mate another smile.

"Huh, I thought that was me," Sirius tapped his finger on his bottom lip.

Hermione shook her head at them, "Alright, since you're home, we'll get going. And thank goodness it's Sunday because I need some sleep." She tugged Ron up off the sofa and towards the door, giving Sirius and Remus hugs along the way. "We'll see you two later."

"Thank you again, sorry for the late return." Remus hugged her back and watched them go.

"Since it's a bit too late to ask your intentions I settle for a warning here." Harry looked stern. "Hurt Snuffles and I'll hurt you...No go sleep before the half-pint wakes up." Harry hugged them both again and went to dive into his own bed and sleep until noon at least.

Sirius' grin was wide as Harry left the room and he turned towards his mate to sing-song softly, "I'm Harry's faaaaavorite!"

"Yes you are Pads, good boy." Remus pat his mate on the cheek before leaning in to kiss it. "He loves you, it is as it should be."

The animagus just chuckled and pulled Remus down to cuddle on the sofa. "Well I am very lovable." He nuzzled the side of his mate's jaw. "I'm just glad that you love me."

"I do, I do love you and you are very, very lovable." Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and turned his head to give him a kiss. "Thank you love, for giving me another chance."

He nuzzled noses with Remus, "I don't think I could have done anything _but_ give you another chance. I've needed you too long."

"I need you too, so much and I'm still very grateful." Butterfly kisses were placed all over his mate's face and Remus continued to hold him just to make sure he was really there.

Sirius hummed in contentment. "Moony?"

"Hmm, yes Pads?" Remus opened his eyes and looked at Sirius, running his thumb over the other's jawline in a soft caress.

"The adoption ritual, it won't hurt Teddy will it?" His brows were drawn together in concern.

"No of course not." Remus replied reassuringly. "I love you but I would never do anything that would hurt Teddy. The ritual doesn't force your magic into him, it opens a gate of sorts, allowing the magic to flow freely between the three of us, binding us and binding Teddy to you but it won't hurt at all. If anything it will make him stronger, nothing else."

"That's what I thought, I just couldn't help but remember some of the adoptions that my family forced on men marrying into the family who were from 'lesser' bloodlines," he shuddered, "It was always horrible. I know you'd rip your own heart out before causing Teddy any pain, so would I, I just wanted to make sure any fine print wasn't hidden under a few dozen layers of paperwork."

"Those horrid things should not be allowed to be called adoptions, they strip you of your own magic, forces unknown, unfamiliar magic into you in an attempt to _purify_ your blood. I would never do something like that to Teddy. This is about giving him something, giving all of something and about us sharing what we are." Remus leaned against Sirius. "My Uncle wanted me to go through a purifying ritual like that when I got bitten...Thought it would flush the monster right out of me."

Sirius growled, "Please tell me someone slapped him because if not I'll be forced to hunt him down and do worse than slap him."

"My father was not happy with him, kicked him out and I've not seen him since." Remus kissed Sirius gently. "He didn't show up for Dad's funeral and not for Mum's either, I have no idea where he is or if he's even alive."

"Good. It's bad of me but I hope he found himself on a street corner begging for scraps." Sirius shook his head to clear it of the irritating subject. "Moving on from that. I wonder if Ron or Hermione would show us a pensieve memory of Teddy climbing the walls? I'd like to see that but I'm not about to give him the sugar to experience it."

Remus chuckled. "It would be amusing to see, no doubt about that. I think we should give them some time to get over the fact that we didn't come home before we ask them though." Remus nuzzled Sirius' temple. "Our little spider monkey, I wonder how he got the idea to even try climbing the walls."

"Probably just instinct. 'How do I play keep away when they're taller than me? I go higher than them!' and it likely spiraled from there, bookshelf to curtain to wall. That or someone told him about muggle superheroes."

"I suppose it doesn't matter but I'm sure you're right. I think I'll have talk to Harry about superheroes though." Remus smiled. "Giving Teddy sugar after dinner is to ask for disaster, he's hyper enough without any aid."

Sirius chuckled. "Silly Ron, poor silly Ron. I bet Mione rung a peal over his head." He poked Remus in the belly, "And it might not have been Harry if someone did tell him about muggle superheroes, Dean is seen around our little man pretty often when he's with Ron."

"True, very true. Teddy is a very popular guy." Pure pride was dripping from Remus' voice.

"Well of course he is, he come by it honestly. His daddy is a wonderful friend and confidant, just the person you want to go to for a good chat, and his mum was bright and cheerful, always brought a smile to people's faces." Sirius brushed his lips over Remus' chin.

"And it will only get better now that he get's you as his Papa, he's a very lucky boy...Both he and I are." Remus leaned down to deepen the kiss when the subject of their conversation decided to make an appearance.

Hair standing on end, pillow creases on his cheek and Froggy clutched tightly under his arm Teddy came wobbling out to where they sat. "Daddy you'we home!" He rushed forward and threw himself at both Remus and Sirius. "And Siwi too. I missed you."

Sirius laughed and kissed the top of Teddy's head as he and Remus caught the hurtling little body. "Hey little man. I hear you were climbing the walls last night."

"Mmhmm, wanted to see if I could...I could." Teddy cuddled down between them comfortably. "Mione wanted to give me a bath...I didna want that so I climbed."

Remus rolled his eyes, typical Teddy.

A sharp barking laugh came from Sirius, "You're just like your Daddy, Moony didn't like getting wet either." He snickered as he thought of the time he'd knocked Moony into the lake and then spent hours avoiding the werewolf's retribution.

"You didna like watew Daddy?" Teddy turned huge eyes on his dad. "But you always say I have to wash and bathe."

"Yes, thank you very much for that Siri. You have to wash Teddy, no one wants to snuggle dirty little boys."

"And we like our snuggles cub," Sirius growled playfully and snuffled at Teddy's cheek, coaxing laughter from the toddler. "Besides I always made your daddy clean up so you've got to clean up too cub."

"I likes snuggles too." Teddy clambered into Sirius lap before looking over at his Daddy and placing Froggy in Remus' lap so he would have someone too. "You'we comfy." He snuggled down more in Sirius' lap, resting his head on the older man's chest.

The animagus smiled and wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be son. "Well I'm very glad you think so. What else did you get up to yesterday cub?"

"Won was my pony and we played games and I won. Mione told me stowies and we had pankaces for dinnew...Pancakes." Teddy turned so he could look at Sirius and then he really got talking, telling Sirius about every little thing that had happened while he'd been with his babysitters.

"I hope for this openess and honesty when he's a teenager." Remus chuckled and looked at the stuffed frog in his lap.

Sirius snorted, "That's one that'll be shot down the second he gets a girl, or a boy."

"I know you're right but one can still hope." Remus sighed and ruffled his still babbling son's hair, watching it turn pink under his fingers.

Sirius chuckled and skittered his fingers up Teddy's ribs, "I'm surprised you had the energy to climb the walls, I guess the ice cream gave you a boost dear little tree-frog."

"It was tasty ice cream choclate, two scoops with sywup on." Teddy giggled and squirmed to get away from Sirius, tickling fingers.

"Chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup. Ron is lucky that he only climbed the walls." Remus said with a chuckle.

"Oh truer words," Sirius snatched Teddy up so he could blow a few raspberries on the boy's tummy before cuddling him, "Ron and Mione didn't have a chance." He kissed the top of Teddy's head again. "Well Teddy Bear, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Waffles and jam! Bluebewy." Teddy squealed with laughter and kicked his chubby legs. "Awe you hewe to say now Siwi?" Big eyes blinked at him. "Me and Daddy we want you hewe with us."

"Yes I'm here to stay cub, you're daddy and I worked it all out last night." He smiled at the toddler and tweaked the bright pink hair.

"YAY!" Teddy's shout was loud enough to make any eardrums ache and he placed wet kisses all over Sirius' face. "I told Daddy I wanted us to be famly and he obeyed." Teddy practically vibrated with happiness.

Remus smiled and reached out to stroke Sirius' cheek. "Told you he's been dropping hints."

Sirius leaned into the hand though his eyes twinkled with amusement, "Hints? Sounds like he flat out said it. I love that you 'obeyed' though, quite an image that."

"Hinting, ordering...The point is you are very much wanted here by all of us." Remus chuckled. "I may be Alpha but this one has me whipped, collared and housebroken."

Sirius just laughed and stood up with Teddy in one arm, holding out his other hand to Remus,

"Well come on then Fluffles, let's feed our cub."

"Right you are Snuffles, nothing like waffles and sugary jam to start a Sunday." Remus took Sirius' hand and got up from the couch, not letting go, instead he gave his mate's hand a squeeze as he went to have breakfast with his family.

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading, see you next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _It's only been a day and here we bring you chapter ten, a long chapter that brings the return of Snarry and some smexy goodness as well. We hope you like it._

_Please enjoy._

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Ten.**__  
_

Severus clipped sedately along the halls, passing by the Lupin-Black family as they tried to catch Teddy, who was completely naked and streaking down the hall to avoid a bath if the trail of water was any indication. Rather than assist the two men in catching their child he merely swished his wand to clean up the trail of water after Teddy.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Snape, "Just wait, I'll belly-roll when you lay an egg and it's your turn!"

The potion master lifted a brow and smirked as the two mutts rounded a corner and went out of sight. That had been one of the more amusing sights he'd seen in some time for certain. He wound his way through the castle until he reached the library where The Golden Trio was sitting around working on what appeared to be an essay Minerva had assigned. He stilled and watched Harry as he nibbled on the end of a quill and wondered if he had left his planned 'surprise' a little too late. He didn't want to pull Harry away from his studies after all.

Harry looked up as he changed a shift around him and noticed Severus standing by a bookshelf. He excused himself to his friends and trotted over. "Hi," He smiled at the other man. "What are you doing out and about where any student can bump into you and drag you into conversation?"

"Can you possibly imagine any student, aside from yourself, bold enough to even attempt it?" The dark eyes held glittering amusement.

"Hmm, the only one I can think of is sitting at the table where I sat actually and she's busy right now so no, I guess you can travel the halls in peace." Harry grinned. "You have trained them well."

"Good I can leave after the first of June knowing I have sufficiently cowed the tiny minded masses." He reached up and brushed a wild bit of dark hair out of emerald eyes.

Harry beamed up at him. "It's always nice to know you leave a legacy behind." He reached up and placed his hand over Severus'. "So what brings you to the library this fine day then?" Harry was very well aware that his best friends were watching, one redheaded friend more intently than the other.

"You. I came looking for you."

"For me?" Harry smiled again. "What can I do for you professor Snape?"

"I don't wish to interrupt your studies but, if you have the time, would you like to spend the rest of the evening with me?"

Harry's smile widened and grew warmer. "I would love to Severus; we were just finishing up anyway so no studies will be suffering. Just give me a minute to pack up my stuff." He turned and walked back to the table, quickly grabbing his supplies and shoving them into his bag.

"See you later, don't wait up." He smiled at Hermione and Ron and walked back to Severus. "There, now I'm all yours."

Severus pondered if his reputation could take the blow of him holding the hand of his mate while walking through the halls but then he decided he didn't particularly care and so reached down to lace his fingers with Harry's. "Good. I do intend to thoroughly monopolize you." He began to walk with Harry out of the library.

Harry looked down at their joined hands with surprise. He knew that Severus was a very private person and not one for pda so this was unexpected...Welcome though. Harry squeezed Severus' fingers with his own and ignored the gawking stares that some of the younger students gave him. Harry loved Severus, wanted to be with him and didn't care who saw. "I look forward to being monopolized." He answered and gave the part phoenix's fingers another squeeze.

Rather than go down to the dungeons, Severus led Harry up through the castle to the empty classroom in the West Tower that Fawkes had transported them to several months ago.

Following Harry looked around curiously, wondering what Severus had in mind for their evening together. "Back to the forgotten classroom? What is it that you have planned?"

Severus looked over at him, "I rather thought that you might like to see what magic itself looks like, not just the result of using it." He opened the door and motioned Harry forward. "It used to be that Magical Theory wasn't as dry and dull a subject as it is now. This was once its classroom because it is the sole room in the castle that, when in proper working order, makes magic visible. You could _see_ the spells you used and created and how everything wound together for the right balance. Unfortunately Headmaster Dippet felt that being able to see the darker side of magic would tempt more people into using it so he forced a change." He stepped in after Harry, running a hand down the younger man's back. "Not many pay attention to this classroom anymore as it's never used but some time in my fourth year I stumbled upon it and found a comfortable little sanctuary that helped me further my studies and create my own spells."

Looking around the musty classroom Harry felt intrigued. "See magic? I had no idea that you could do that." It was an amazing thought, to see how everything was connected and worked together. "I would love to see it, how does it work? What do you have to do?" Harry felt as if he was channeling Hermione and quieted with the questions, giving Severus a sheepish grin.

He thought it was wonderful that Severus knew about this place and what it did but he couldn't help but feel sad that Severus had needed a sanctuary in the first place back when he was in school...Harry could clearly imagine why that was. For now though he would leave it in the past and not ruining their evening together by bringing up bad memories.

The older man smiled, letting his usual walls lower now that it was only him and Harry. "Normally you can't, unless you happen to be one of the very few blessed with mage-sight, but in select places where ley lines connect it creates an effect that lets all wizards and witches see the magic around them and even muggles can 'feel' it. This room is the only place in the world where the lines that Hogwarts rests upon were actually manipulated to connect and cross. It took the combined power of the four founders to do it and history tells that they were unconscious for days afterward." He went to the bank of windows along one wall and removed stones from the sides before going to the next wall. "Normally lodestones block the redirected ley lines because the teachers who used this room needed to control when the students saw the magic as it can be...distracting."

"Distracting?" Now Harry was even more intrigued and wanted to see what Severus was talking about. He had a feeling it wouldn't be just any everyday thing but something truly special. He watched as Severus continued to remove lodestones. "It seems sad that such a special room which the founders considered a part of learning at Hogwarts has fallen forgotten."

"Well perhaps one day a new headmaster, or headmistress might change that. It only lays forgotten due to Dippet's stupidity." Severus paused with his hand on the last lodestone and turned to hold his other hand out to Harry.

Harry walked the few steps across the floor until he reached Severus and placed his hand in the older wizard's without hesitation. As usual there was a tingle that coursed through him as their hands connected. "What now?"

"Just watch," he slipped the final lodestone out and the room shimmered into color. Every color imaginable and many never before imagined and indescribable swirled through the room, some colors settling around a few objects but, for the most part, it flowed like the swirling eddies of a slow, deep river.

It was amazing to see absolutely unique and spectacular to see. The swirling colors felt alive and it felt as if each one resonated inside him. Harry gripped Severus' hand tighter as he continued to watch magic flow around the room. "Oh it's beautiful...Thank you so much for showing me this."

"Here," Severus lifted their hands in front of Harry's gaze so that the younger man could see them. The magic that slipped and curled around Harry's hand was a midnight purple with delicate gold flashes throughout and occasional waves of crimson that looked to be shifting under the surface. Snape had seen the magic of his own hands many times but it still was a sight, a brilliant blue with bolts of silver crackling through it and a shimmering, almost glittering black that ghosted with his heartbeat. Severus couldn't help but catch his breath at the way his and Harry's magic danced around each other's, twining, twisting, and curling around to a beat all their own.

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his magic for the first time. He kept their hands up so he could continue to watch the pulsing tendrils of color. "This is so...Awesome!" Harry looked from the magic to Severus and back again. "No doubt about it, we really are compatible." Harry grinned as their magic swirled and melded. It looked almost as if it was dancing.

Severus chuckled and leaned his chin on Harry's shoulder. "We are yes. Standing here you can see that there are no 'ugly' colors in the magical spectrum, it's all beautiful. That was why Dippet thought people would be more tempted to become dark wizards if they saw that none of the magic they used was unpleasant. But he robbed every student who passed through these halls afterward of something precious. A true understanding of magic." He pulled out his wand, smiling at the familiar cherry red and bronze that swirled around it along with his own core's colors, and cast a simple Avis, creating a flock of chattering ravens that were surrounded by bright sky blue. He then cast Oppugno and the blue cloud about them became a sharp, almost electric shade and rather than the almost fluffy cloud it was before it sleeked down around each conjured bird as they dove at a seat cushion to peak and rip at it before he banished them in a flash of silvery white.

"So bloody beautiful." Harry said again and squeezed Severus' hand. He couldn't bring himself to let go of it, he wanted them to stay connected in this shimmering, glittering world.

"It sounds to me as if this Dippet was an idiot. Of course there are no ugly colors since no magic is really dark to begin with. There's just magic. It's the intent of the wizard that decides what happens to the magic you are channeling. How can a Headmaster not know that?"

"Merlin only knows." He put away his wand and ran the freed hand up and down Harry's arm. "Once, many many ages ago, before domestic livestock, even the Killing Curse had a proper, life-sustaining use. It was created for the purpose of hunting wild boar or other hostile animals that were too dangerous to get into close quarters with but after the advent of farming livestock and as people grew more and more greedy and violent, it became a tool for war rather than day to day subsistence."

"It's sad but I think humans will always find a way to use and abuse things meant for good for personal gain." Harry dragged his eyes away from the colors and locked them on the part phoenix. "All we can do is try and keep it from getting out of hand I guess. There are a lot of goodness in the world too so I hope there's some sort of balance to it all."

Severus cupped Harry's cheek, "There is always balance. It's the way of the world and nature itself, just as water always flows to the lowest point, everything has a counterpart."

Harry leaned into Severus' hand and placed his free one over the others. "You're my counterpart, my balance Severus. I'm so grateful to your phoenix, for recognizing that we need one and other."

The older man didn't reply, not verbally, but he leaned closer and pressed his lips to Harry's in a soft, lingering kiss.

Harry pressed back, loving how his lips felt against Severus'. The hand resting on top of Severus' dropped to the other man's waist and Harry held him close as he moved his lips against Severus' soft ones and he noticed from the corner of his eye how their magic changed with their racing heartbeat, pulsing faster and changing colors.

Severus cradled the back of Harry's head in one hand, the other releasing the younger man's so that he could rest it at the base of Harry's spine, bringing him close as he kissed him. His lips slid against his mate's as if memorizing the texture and shape of them. His walls were down and his phoenix wrapped them both in lightening wings, singing a happy song as it created a channel between them, their emotions mixing. Severus' gratitude for his mate accepting him as he was, the deep well of love that had begun growing over the last few months, the joy in being here with his mate, and the silky slide of attraction and lust layered beneath those were plain to feel should Harry wish to.

He did feel it, all the emotions coming from his recognized mate. They filled him up completed him and filled up a hole inside Harry hadn't even known he had. He let his own feelings float free as well. The love, admiration, happiness and bone deep attraction. Harry _wanted_ Severus in every way and he wanted his mate to know it. His fingers tightened in the fabric of Severus' robes and he opened his mouth, licking at the seam of Severus' lips playfully wanting to become closer, to taste more.

Snape opened his mouth, inviting Harry's tongue inside with a flick of his. He brought Harry even closer so that they were plastered against each other as close as their clothes would allow and slid his hand down to cup the Quidditch toned backside of his mate, making a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

Harry moaned into Severus' mouth at the feeling of Severus' strong, sexy hands cupping his arse. He brought his hands up and looped them around the other's neck. Harry did his best to map out Severus' mouth with his tongue, running it over teeth and cheeks, savoring the taste that seemed to travel straight to his cock, making it hard and aching.

The older man let a shiver course up his spine at the lust he could feel and nearly smell coming from Harry that combined and reflected his own. He pressed his leg between the younger man's and pressed up, rubbing his thigh against the hard bulge in his mate's trousers. He sucked teasingly on Harry's tongue before chasing it into the other's mouth; exploring the moist cavern with the same thorough attention he gave a complex potion.

Unable to keep his eyes open Harry almost sagged in Severus' arms, overcome with emotions. The thigh rubbing his erection was teasing and maddening, it felt so good but it wasn't enough to get him off. Harry needed more. "Please..." He pulled his mouth away from Severus' to beg but he wasn't sure what he was pleading for.

Severus pressed a kiss to the hollow under Harry's ear before sucking and nibbling on the lobe. "Yes Harry?" He could taste the intoxicating want rolling off his mate in waves and it made his erection throb in time to his heartbeat almost painfully.

Green eyes slitted open and Harry did his best to glare but it was rather ruined by the want swimming in his eyes. "Touch me Sev..." Harry wrapped himself around Severus like a vine and rubbed against the other's body shamelessly.

The older man gripped Harry's arse and hitched him up so that the younger wizard's legs wrapped around his hips. he slid his hand up underneath Harry's robes and shirt to run over the silky smooth skin beneath. "Is this what you want pet?"

"Mmm, yes." Harry breathed against Severus' ear as he squeezed his legs around the other's hips. Harry squirmed and shrugged out of his robes impatiently, letting the heavy piece of fabric fall to the floor, leaving him in trousers and shirt. Severus' hands against his bare skin felt like fire, it felt as if Severus was branding him with every stroke and every caress. Harry moaned and returned his attention to Severus' mouth, sucking, licking and kissing.

Snape welcomed the heated kiss gladly as he continued to run his hands over Harry's skin. He trailed the fingers of one hand up the lean back then down over the ribs, smirking at the involuntary giggle that got out of his mate, then he flattened his hand to run up the flat belly until it came to rest just over Harry's heart.

"Feel how it beats? How it races just for you?" Harry pulled away from Severus' lips and rested his forehead against Severus'. "My heart is a bit battered, a bit naïve perhaps, somewhat inexperienced and all yours."

Severus closed his eyes as his own heart skipped a beat at those words. He must have done something really, really incredible in a past life to be this fucking lucky now. He slid his hand from beneath Harry's shirt and took one of the younger man's hands and placed it on his chest over his own heart. "Guarded, more than only a little battered, cynical, and far too hard but it belongs wholly to you Harry." He looked into the startling green eyes with the slight ring of brown just around the edge and stepped off the ledge, "I love you."

Harry stilled and his eyes grew very soft and very vulnerable. "I love you too, love you so much." He wrapped himself around Severus like an octopus, kissing every inch of his face as a relieved laugh bubbled up. "Oh Sev I love you so bloody much."

The older man caught Harry's mouth on its sojourn across his face and pulled it into a tender, gentle kiss. His arms closed around the slim, Seeker's body possessively.

He kept the kiss tender for as long as he could but then the aching want made itself known again and Harry deepened the kiss once again. His legs tightened around Severus and he rocked his body against the older man's, grinding his groin against Severus' lower stomach.

A soft, hungry growl came from the older wizard and his nipped at Harry's bottom lip as the evidence of just how much his ardor was returned rubbed against him. "Minx." He spun them around so Harry's back was to the wall and slipped his hands under his mate's shirt again before lifting it over Harry's head. He bowed his own head to lick along the collar bone and down to one flat brown nipple, flicking his tongue over it teasingly.

Harry sucked in his breath through his teeth as Severus' tongue flicked around his nipple, teasing it to hardness. These sensations were completely new to him, sure he'd done a bit of snogging but it had never gone beyond a few wet kisses and some groping outside the clothing. Harry had pinched his own nipples but it had felt nothing like this. Every flick of Severus' tongue on the small nub had his cock twitching and leaking precum in his trousers.

Harry moaned throatily, threw his head back against the wall, arching his body and offering it completely to Severus.

The partial phoenix stroked a hand down Harry's arched body and worked at the fastening of his trousers until he could slip his hand in and cup the erection straining beneath the boxer briefs his mate wore. He took the nipple he was teasing into his mouth and sucked softly as he rubbed Harry's covered cock.

Another ragged moan that ended in something that sounded suspiciously like a yelp rose from his throat. Harry pushed himself against both Severus' hand and mouth as his hands opened and closed on Severus' shoulders. He knew that Severus had to feel the large wet spot on his underwear but Harry couldn't bring himself to care, everything felt too good.

Severus scraped his teeth lightly over Harry's nipple and pulled the waistband of the younger man's underwear down enough to free the hard shaft. His fingers curled around it as he kissed his way to Harry's other nipple. His hand slid up and down the shaft as he teased his tongue over the nub beneath his mouth, doing his absolute best to drive Harry out of his mind. His thumb circled the moist tip of his mate's cock, smearing the pre-cum around and rubbing softly at the slit.

Harry was going insane, the gentle suction of Severus' mouth and the way he rubbed at Harry's erection was enough to shut down Harry's brain completely. All he felt was pleasure and he knew it wasn't going to be long before he embarrassed himself and came just from a little fondling. "Sev Please..." Harry's hands came to rest on Severus' head, stroking the fine, black hair. "You have to stop."

The older man stilled his hand and lifted his mouth from Harry's body, looking into his mate's eyes. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's mouth, "Why? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Panting Harry met Severus' gaze. "Too much, I'm enjoying myself too much Sev...If you continue I'm going to come." Harry's cheeks were flushed red from arousal and his lips were swollen since he'd been biting them in an attempt to keep his feelings in check. "Don't want to yet...Want you inside me first."

Severus actually shuddered at the intense wave of desire that strained comment sent through him. He took his hand off Harry's erection and brushed a soft kiss over the younger man's brow. He moved back and carried Harry to the old teacher's desk in the room and set him down on it before kissing his lips briefly. "A few moments then pet."

He stepped away from his mate and drew his wand again, transfiguring several of the student desks in the room into a large comfortable bed.

Harry watched Severus and jumped of the desk kicked off his shoes and pulled off his trousers and underwear with trembling hands. He walked over to his soon to be lover on bare feet and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You have too many clothes on."

Snape set his wand aside and covered Harry's hands with his own. "Do I? Why don't you remedy that then?"

"I guess I could do that." Harry answered and stood on his tip toes still behind Severus. He reached up and started to unbutton the robes and shirt his lover wore. He got distracted by the soft, warm skin he uncovered though and had to pause to stroke and feel. There was something very sensual about standing pressed up against Severus, completely naked while Severus still wore his clothes.

The older man closed his eyes and let himself absorb the sensation. He reached back behind himself and smirked when he felt his hands touch the naked flanks of his mate. The callouses from a childhood of house drudgery scraped sensually over his skin, drawing a pleased hum from him.

Harry continued to pop button after button until both robes and shirt hung open from Severus' shoulders. He made a pleased sound back in his throat when he could run his hands freely over Severus' chest and stomach. Harry ran his fingers round the other man's navel, scratching gently at the coarse dark hair leading down from said navel and disappearing under his trousers.

Severus made a soft groan and leaned into the mischievous hands. "Impossible minx." It held no censure, only smug satisfaction that Harry was his.

Humming happily Harry's hand slid under the waistband of Severus' trousers and his breath hitched when his hand met nothing but hot, smooth skin. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the other's erection, getting used to the feeling of holding a penis that wasn't his own. Harry gave it a trying squeeze.

An approving moan came from the older man and he rocked his hips forward, thrusting into Harry's hand.

Emboldened Harry moved his hand slowly, mimicking what Severus had done to him earlier. Severus' erection was large, hot and slick and the way it pulsed in his hand made Harry's mouth water.

Severus groaned again."You're entirely too good at that."

Harry chuckled and gave Severus' cock one last stroke before he pulled his hand out from Severus' trousers again. He walked around his lover's so that he was facing him. Harry pushed Severus' robes and shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until they pooled on the floor and Harry could lean against him, naked chest against naked chest. "Love you."

The older man stroked his hands over Harry's hips, "As I do you," and bent his head to kiss his mate softly, drawing the kiss out as he backed Harry towards the bed. He stopped just before the back of his mate's legs would have hit the mattress and toed off his shoes.

Grinning against Severus' lips Harry grabbed his lover's shoulder and allowed himself to fall backwards onto the soft mattress, pulling Severus along with him. "Time to move this along don't you think?" Harry moved his hands down to his mate's still clothed arse and gave the cheeks a squeeze.

"Mmm perhaps so, though I'm still a bit over dressed wouldn't you say?" Severus nipped down Harry's throat, pushing his trousers off and kicking them away to fall somewhere off to the side of the bed. He kissed and licked down his lover's torso, pausing to nibbling around Harry's navel as he cast a wandless and wordless accio charm for some oil. He continued plying his mouth downwards but skirted the leaking erection of his mate to kiss Harry's inner thigh.

"Yes, naked is so much better." Harry gasped and raised his hips off the bed in an attempt to get Severus to touch it. He wanted this to last but at the same time he was absolutely desperate for Severus to touch him, to do anything to relieve the sweet ache in his body.

The potion master chuckled and licked a stripe up Harry's inner thigh as he cupped his mate's arse and spread the firm globes. He nuzzled Harry's balls before licking at the puckered entrance of his lover's body, rubbing the tip of his tongue around it.

Harry keened loudly and his entire body shook as Severus licked around the rim of his hole, Harry's nerve endings caught on fire. "Oh fuck!" Harry wouldn't have been able to keep quiet even if he had tried. His hands grabbed the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

Severus made a pleased murmur as he continued licking at his mate's anus. He felt the bottle of summoned oil hit the sheets and then he cast a silencing and locking spell to keep everyone who might come snooping out before pointing his tongue and pushing it inside his lover.

A choked garbled noise escaped Harry and his hands left the sheets to scrambled to grab on to any part of Severus that he could reach. He had never known anything could feel like this, Harry didn't know what to do with himself, he just knew that he wanted more.

The older man continued to thrust his tongue in and out of his lover, reveling in the sounds escaping from Harry. He uncorked the bottle of oil and poured a little over the fingers of one hand, rubbing them together to spread the oil around before he gently wriggled one in alongside his tongue.

It felt a bit weird and Harry clenched around the intruding digit. It didn't hurt and Severus' tongue was still doing wicked, wicked things to him that almost made it hard to breathe. "Oh Merlin, what are you doing to me? I'm going to explode."

Severus let a bit more of his phoenix abilities slip loose and tickled the edge of Harry's mind with a thought. "_I'm loving you and exploding is precisely where this is going, my own_." He pulled his tongue out to flick it along Harry's perineum as he pushed his finger in and out and pressed on the relaxing inner walls of his mate until he could slip a second oiled finger in as he mouthed Harry's balls.

Harry tried to gather his scattered mind enough to send his own love back through the bond Severus had opened up between them. He wasn't sure he was coherent enough for words but he hoped his lover could feel how much Harry loved and needed him. His cock was lying flat against his stomach, throbbing and weeping and Harry flexed his thighs, longing to have Severus inside him.

The need pulsing across the bond nearly had Severus shaking with desire as he stretched and prepared his lover. He slipped a third finger into Harry flicking his tongue at the leaking tip of his mate's erection and groaning in hunger at the vaguely bitter, salty taste. He spread his fingers inside his mate, stretching him further, intent on making sure he didn't cause Harry any pain, and pressed them deeply inside, searching for the small gland.

Shifting and tilting his hips upwards Harry practically flew off the bed when Severus nudged something inside him that had him shouting his lover's name at the top of his lungs. "Please, please, please Sev, I need you now, please inside."

"Shh," Severus slid up Harry's body, his own between his lover's spread thighs, and kissed his mate softly, "you'll have me." He pulled his fingers out and poured a little more oil over his cock before lining it up to his lover's hole. He hooked Harry's legs over his arms and pushed forward slowly.

Harry tensed when Severus first pushed inside, it felt really strange but the knowledge that it was his mate there _inside_ him was enough to make arch and shift and try to pull him deeper. The fact that they were one right now was incredible. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, pulling the other man down for a kiss. "Move love, I want to feel you."

The potion master pulled out then pushed back in slowly, pressing a kiss to Harry's throat as he moved. He kept the pace slow, almost shuddering at the exquisite tight heat of his mate taking him in.

Holding on to Severus' shoulders tightly Harry rocked along with his mate's movements. All the pain and strangeness was gone now and all Harry felt was mind numbing pleasure, it felt as he was melting from the inside out. His breath was hot against Severus' ear and he continued to whisper love declarations in between his moans and mewls.

Keeping the rhythm smooth and steady, Severus moved just a little faster into his lover, pressing his face to Harry's throat and returning the murmurs of love. His hands stroked over his mate's legs, pulling him impossibly closer, as close as they could get without completing the mating bond. He wanted them both to be aware and coherent for that, wanted Harry to agree or not without the heat of desire driving him. He angled his thrusts to nudge against Harry's prostate, wanting his mate to feel the most pleasure he could give him.

Harry was a moaning mass of pleasure. He clung tightly to Severus as his body shook and trembled. Sparks of bright white flashed behind his eyelids every time that Severus struck his prostate and Harry arched off the bed with each stroke. His balls drew up tight and his erection was aching pitifully smashed between their bodies. He was on sensory overload and so very close to climaxing. "Just like that, please...So close to coming." Harry's nails dug into Severus' back as he did his very best to meet each and every one of Severus' thrusts enthusiastically.

Severus raised his head so he could see his mate's expression, see the pleasure he could feel through empathy reflected on Harry's face. He was close himself but he wanted his lover to come first. He reached down between them and took Harry's cock into his hand and stroked in time to his thrusts. "Come for me love."

Green eyes shot wide open and locked on Severus as Harry's body tightened like a bow string. He screamed something that was supposed to be his lover's name as he erupted in sticky, ribbons of come, coating Severus' hand and both their chests and stomachs. Harry couldn't be sure since everything was a hazy mist but the thought he might even have blacked out for a second there.

"Beautiful," it was reverent whisper from Severus' lips as he leaned down, shuddering as his mate tightened on him, and claimed Harry's mouth. He thrust a few more times before the heat and pleasure and tightness dragged him over the edge to follow his lover and he came, his seed spilling deep inside Harry. He held himself tense and stiff over his mate as he came, not wanting to crush Harry into the bed.

Harry was sweaty, sticky, sore and he felt absolutely brilliant. He did his best to catch his breath and stop his heart from beating right out of his chest as he looked up at his lover. He tightened his hands on Severus and pulled him down towards him. "I'm not made out of glass, I won't break. Come here and let me feel you." He pulled again.

The older man allowed his mate to pull him down so that his body pressed into the younger man's. He knew that Harry wasn't fragile, at least not physically, but his instincts dictated he take care of his mate so he rolled them both to their sides, wrapping his arms around Harry tightly.

A very content sigh left Harry and snuggled into Severus' embrace. "That was, that was just...Wow!" Harry didn't have the words to explain how utterly wonderful he was feeling. He tangled his legs together with Severus' and drew lazy patterns on the arms holding him with his fingertips.

Severus chuckled, "I'm pleased I lived up to any expectations then." He pressed his forehead against Harry's affectionately.

"You more than lived up to my expectations...You changed my world love." Harry chuckled at himself. "I was trying to think of a non cheesy way of saying that but I think that was a big fail."

The potion master chuckled again. "Perhaps but I won't tell anyone one." He ran a hand up his mate's spine.

"You better not, my cheese is for you and you alone." Harry leaned forward and nipped at Severus' collarbone playfully. "I love you." It felt amazing and liberating to be allowed to say those three words and Harry already knew that he would never tire of saying them to Severus.

"Yes we have established that," Severus grunted when Harry bit him in retaliation and angled his head to nudge Harry's up for a brief kiss, "I love you too. I'm still amazed by how well you handled knowing that your, previously, most hated professor was a creature-blood who is your destined mate."

"As I said before I already had my sights set on you, this was helping me. I'm more amazed over your acceptance." Harry placed a string of kisses to Severus' neck. "I was certainly not your favorite person in the world. I'm glad you didn't push me away just because I am me."

Severus shook his head, "I like to think I possess some modicum of intelligence, enough at least to not behave like a certain moon damaged wolf." Another scolding bite had him rolling his eyes, "I didn't know you before. All I knew was the asinine false image I'd formed from bits of incorrect information, old bitterness, and your rightful anger at me for the glue. I know you now though and not some stupid false image and I can honestly say that I am proud and humbled that fate would choose me to be your mate."

"I feel the same way. No matter what you believe you are a great man Severus Snape and I am glad and honored to be able to call you mine, just as I am yours." Harry stretched and kissed Severus again. "I want to be your mate, fully, completely and with everything that comes with it...I want you."

The older man breathed in deeply, "Are you sure because unlike say a veela or a werewolf, a phoenix matebond is sealed through a complete sharing of mind and experiences. You will see everything from my past and know the emotions that go along with it and even once the bond is sealed there will always be a tether of sorts that will connect us making secrets beyond pleasant surprises for each other impossible."

Harry shifted so that he was leaning on his elbow, able to look down at Severus. "My best friend is Hermione Granger...She has researched and told me every little thing ever written about phoenixes and their mates. I am aware of what completing the bond entails and I want it. I want it all. I have nothing I want to hide from you and I look forward to being connected. You will see everything from my past too...I know it's not all pleasant but we'll have each other to help us through it. We'll become one. I want it and I'm completely sure. It's not a random or sudden decision. I don't want a life without you, without everything you are."

A long fingered hand rose and brushed over Harry's cheek before pulling him back down, "So long as you're sure Harry." He reached down and too Harry's marked hand in his own marked hand, bringing them to rest between their chests, between their hearts, and pressed his brow against Harry's. "Ready?"

Harry's heart was pounding, not with fear or apprehension but with anticipation. He couldn't wait to be bound to Severus, to share everything he was and everything he would become. He pressed his brow back against Severus' and felt their breath mingle. He squeezed his lover's hand and nodded. "I am ready."

Severus looked into the vivid green of his mate's eyes and lowered every wall, every shield, every last barrier, opening himself and all he was fully to his mate, the phoenix in his soaring free and nuzzling against Harry's own barriers in request.

The phoenix's song was beyond beautiful and its trilling notes helped Harry relax and it showed him just how to lower all his defenses. It didn't feel vulnerable to bare himself completely to Severus, it only felt right. With a thought Harry tore down his walls and barriers too showed his mate all there was of him.

It was like nothing Severus had ever felt, a melding of spirit, heart and mind. He saw and felt Harry's life, feeling his mate's emotions through each experience but at the same time he saw his mate experiencing his own life and felt Harry's reaction to each moment. He was himself but also within Harry as his mate was within him. It was indescribable and throughout it all there was the rising song of the phoenix that grew ever more and more beautiful, wrapping around them and soothing any grief they might have felt at the sorrow they witnessed in their lover's life.

Harry was filled with emotions, both his and Severus it was incredible and it made his head spin. He knew that he was given a huge gift, being able to share his life with Severus and have his mate's life shared with him. Harry promised himself that it was a gift he would always treasure and nurture. He could feel tendrils weaving between them, binding their minds together and turning them in to one entity, turning them into true mates. Harry was aware that tears were running down his face but he didn't care in the slightest. This moment was beautiful, incredible and Harry gave himself away to it freely.

Guilt and pain over past actions meant nothing in this moment as Severus was bound to his mate one liquid note and careful string at a time. The phoenix song rose higher and higher to a great crescendo where everything seemed to burst into beautiful bolts of living electricity that crackled through them both pleasantly before centering in their foreheads as the bond solidified and the song slowly eased and died down until the only sound was a soft thrumming between them.

Blinking his eyes open Harry stared at his new mate in awe. There was a soft humming, buzzing feeling in his forehead, it felt warm and tingly and Harry brought his hand up to touch it.

Severus' lips beat him to it and brushed across the electric blue, purple edged eight point star sitting in the middle of his mate's forehead. He knew there would be an echoing star on his own with the colors reversed on his own brow. A surge of satisfaction went through him when he saw that the scar that had sat so long on his mate's brow was gone, healed and removed by the matebond.

"It's gone isn't it?" Harry touched his forehead where his scar used to be. He had felt it disappearing and he wasn't sad to see it gone. That scar had brought him nothing but misery since the day he got it. Harry looked at Severus and mirroring his mate's actions he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the star on Severus' forehead. "The mark is beautiful, I am proud to wear it. Thank you so much for being mine."

Snape didn't reply verbally, instead he tested the new bond and let his joy, pride and gratitude sing across it as he caught Harry's mouth in a soft, simple kiss. His brows lifted and amusement sparkled in his eyes when a rumble came from his mate's stomach.

"That's me...Always ready to ruin the mood." Harry said with a sheepish grin as he reached down to rub his stomach. "Seems like getting shagged through the mattress and then mated is good for the appetite." He looked up at Severus and pressed his lips against his mate's again, just because he could.

Severus laughed into the kiss before nipping Harry's bottom lip. "Let's go down to the Great Hall and feed you and then we can retreat to the dungeons for the rest of the evening hm?"

"Mmm, that sounds like a golden idea to me." Harry pulled away from his mate reluctantly and swung his legs over the edge of the bed in search of his clothes. "Let's make dinner quick shall we?" Harry was still naked, holding his clothes in his arms as he turned and winked at Severus.

The potion master's gaze had fallen to Harry's arse briefly, "By all means, I do suppose eating with alacrity tonight." He slid out of the bed and summoned his clothing then dressed with a quick dressing charm that had his clothes and robes on his body immediately. He then went through the room and put the lodestones back into place, returning the classroom to its normal appearance aside from the bed in the middle, which was quickly transfigured back into desks.

Harry regarded his mate with mild envy as he struggled in to his school uniform and robes the old fashion way. He missed the colors of magic and he missed the bed, he gave the desks a nostalgic glance as he tied his shoes. When Harry was finally fully dressed he caught his mate by his billowing robes and pulled him in for yet another kiss, for some reason Harry had a need to keep touching his lover. He supposed it was the new bond between them, that it was helped by physical touching.

Severus returned the kiss, flicking his tongue along Harry's bottom lip and drawing it through his teeth before moving back and running the back of his fingers down Harry's cheek. "Let's go feed you.' He moved down through the desks, missing the small puddle of oil that hadn't been transfigured with the bed until his foot hit it and slipped out from under him. His eyes went wide and he only had time to curse before he was falling backwards and his head cracked against the edge of a desk.

Eyes widening Harry was on his knees next to his mate in a flash, he felt pain bloom in his own head and leaned over his lover worriedly. "Severus, are you alright?" Harry touched his cheek and wondered if he dared to touch his mate or if he should just run and get Poppy. Harry felt his throat tighten in worry, he needed his mate to be safe and alright.

Snape grimaced as he sat up, "I'm sure it's only my pride that has sustained any real damage. Vanish that oil if you please?" He reached up and touched the back of his head, frowning in irritation when he felt the slick liquid feel below where he'd struck his head and the frown only deepened when he brought his hand around and saw the blood on his fingers.

Harry vanished the oil and his eyes narrowed when he saw the blood on Severus' fingers. "That's more than your pride. We're going to the hospital wing straight away." His eyes narrowed even more when he saw his mate was about to protest. "I just got you and I'm not going to lose you over a slip and a bump. I need you and we are going to get you examined and healed." He held his hand out to his mate.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of it myself Harry I am a registered he-" he broke off on a sigh when the iron will and stubbornness on Harry's face was echoed over their bond. "Very well, call a house elf to pop up to the infirmary."

Nodding Harry called for a house elf, his gut still giving a twist of grief as he knew it wouldn't be Dobby. The little creature had left a large empty space behind, Harry couldn't help but miss him. The house elf that appeared called herself Spiffy and she popped to the infirmary as soon as Harry had explained the situation. "Thank you for indulging me." Harry smiled at Severus gratefully. "I know you're used to handling yourself but I need to make sure you're safe, I need to know that."

The older man nodded in understanding. His mate, just like him, had seen the loss of so many and that left a mark on the soul. He cleaned off his fingers and lifted them to brush his mate's hair out of the green eyes. "I understand love. I just know that, no matter how minor the injury, Poppy will force me to stay overnight. Her version of revenge for all the times I've ended up in the wing. You, Mr. Potter, are not the only one she's assigned a permanent bed to."

"A perfect match in every way." Harry smiled again and held Severus' hand as they waited for Poppy to come. "I am very gifted in the art of sneaking in and out of the infirmary so if you have to spend the night there rest assured that I will be there right next to you."

A soft pop preceded Poppy's exclaimed, "For Merlin's sake can't one of you go one year without injuries?!"

Snape looked over at her, "Wonderful to see you as well Poppy. How has your day been? Good? Wonderful. Would you mind looking at the back of my head now?"

She rolled her eyes as she moved around to get a good look at the cut on the back of his head and the knot forming, "Honestly Severus something this minor you could handle yourself with little problem, why call me?" She cast a diagnostic spell to check for concussion.

"My fault." Harry said as relief filled him when Poppy said the injury was minor. "I forced him to see you, just in case." He looked apologetic and defiant at the same time. If it happened again Harry would do the same thing. The most important thing in the world was his mate's health and happiness.

Poppy's gaze lifted up just a bit and took in the mark on Harry's brow before she nodded. "I see." She cast a quick scourgify on Severus' hair and the wound, prompting a curse and glare from the man.

"By Circe woman must you maintain your sadist's impulses?"

She tsked, "You know the drill, clean the wound and the area around it and really you shouldn't keep that oil in your hair all the time." She quickly mended the small slice the desk had taken out of his head and ordered Spiffy to take them all to the infirmary.

Harry sat next to Severus' bed as Poppy made sure he was resting in it. He fought the urge to smile at his mate's grumpy expression but he knew that Severus could feel his amusement through their bond. "I'm sorry for getting you stuck here for the night, I really am. I just freaked out when you were hurt." He leaned in on his chair and kissed Severus. "We're lucky she didn't ask what caused you to slip." The corner of Harry's mouth twitched at the thought of explaining the leftover lube as cause for the accident.

Severus chuckled, "I assure you she's seen and heard a great deal more embarrassing things than someone falling and cracking their head open by slipping on massage oil." He took Harry's hand in his and played with his mate's fingers. "It's fine, she'll not come back until morning and no one is willing to risk her wrath to come pester us. You should go get yourself something to eat though," he added when Harry's stomach made another statement about its empty state.

He glared down at his loud stomach. "I don't want to leave you." Harry bit his bottom lip, he really was hungry but Severus had to be hungry too and Harry knew how boring it was to be stuck alone in the hospital wing. "Maybe I could run down to the kitchens and get food for both of us and come back here?"

Snape brought Harry's hand to his mouth and kissed the center of his palm. "I like that plan."

"Kay then." Harry rose from his seat, caressed his mate's cheek before pulling his hand back. "I'll be right back." He smiled and slipped out of the infirmary to go on a kitchen raid.

"Raiding the kitchens instead of coming to the hall for dinner pup?"

Harry threw a look over his shoulder at his godfather before continuing to place food in the basket the elves had so kindly provided. "Yes, Severus is stuck in the hospital wing; I'm going to eat with him. How about you, what brings you here Snuffles?"

"Wel~l I was worried about you when you didn't show for dinner so~o," Sirius raised the Marauder's Map and wiggled it before pursing his lips, "hold on, turn round."

"I should have never returned that map to you." Harry grumbled but did as Sirius asked and turned around to face his godfather fully.

Sirius peered closely at the star on Harry's forehead for a moment before grinning, "So you've bonded all the way huh," he ruffled his godson's hair, "Congratulations pup. So why's your crackling chicken in the hospital wing?"

"Um, he hit his head, got a bump." Harry looked down on his feet before turning around to finish packing the food. "And thank you very much for the congratulations." He hoped, my Merlin he hoped that Sirius would just leave the subject alone. Harry was pants at lying.

Sirius lifted a brow, "Hit his head and got a bump...I think, for my own sanity, I'm not going to pry into _how_ exactly he hit his head."

"Excellent idea, don't ask." Harry eagerly agreed and grabbed the basket. "Thank you for looking out for me Siri but I promise I am safe and sound." He smiled at Sirius. "Go be with your mate and I will do the same."

"Yeah yeah Bambi," he pat Harry's shoulder, "This does not excuse you and Snape from having an obscenely lavish wedding, just so you know, so I'd start planning if I were you before I recruit Molly."

"Why? Why is my pain amusement to you?" Harry looked absolutely horrified. A large lavish wedding was the not his style at all the mere thought of it made his skin crawl. "You leave Molly out of this...Please."

Sirius laughed and gave him a hug, "Just kidding, I do expect a wedding to be held but not obscenely lavish, just enough to handle all of your friends and family."

"A small family wedding, that I think we can do." Harry nodded against Sirius' shoulder as he hugged the other man back lovingly. "Can't say anything until I've spoken with Sev though, it's all very new."

"I know. We can wait, a year or so." He let Harry go when he heard his godson's stomach growl. "Alright go take the food to your mate Bambi. I think I'll snag a bit of chocolate cake for me and Moony."

"You do that." Harry grinned. "I know Remus is willing to almost anything for chocolate so have a fun evening." He laughed and picked up his basket; saying goodbye to Sirius and hiking back up the stairs to the hospital wing...Why place it at the top of the castle? Harry had never understood the logic of that.

Severus looked up from the book he'd summoned when his mate came back and lifted a brow, "Obscene and lavish, it was almost as if your dogfather doesn't know you at all."

Green eyes met dark ones. "Yeah, tell me about it, my heart practically leapt into my throat when he mentioned Molly." Harry brought the basket to the small table next to Severus' bed and started to put out their food. "I love her like a mother but she doesn't do small and intimate."

Severus chuckled, "Perhaps I should pity Ronald then as he and Miss Granger are most certainly heading for matrimonial bliss."

Harry half groaned, half laughed. "She will certainly try her best to make that wedding obscene and lavish...If anyone can hold her own against Molly it's Hermoine though so we'll see how it turns out."

"That is certainly true. I would imagine Miss Granger could hold her own against most anything truth be told. She remains one of the very few students in my long career here who have both respected me and maintained that look in the eyes that tells me she's nigh biting her tongue through to refrain from taking me to task, has she considered becoming a teacher?"

Harry handed Severus a plate with chicken pie, thick brown gravy and crisp vegetables before grabbing his own plate and settling back into the chair next to the bed. "She's thought about it for certain. I don't think there's a profession she hasn't taken into consideration at least once."

Harry smiled at the thought of his friend. "I don't really know exactly what her career plans are though. She's going to continue studying and I think she's keeping her options open."

Severus nodded, "Imminently practical. It occurs to me that should she choose teaching it would be like the second coming of Minerva however she also has a strong streak of the crusader in her so it is quite a toss-up. Mr. Weasley however I do believe is still planning on becoming an Auror isn't he?"

"Yes, he's all settled to begin training for it this fall. He'll be a brilliant Auror, Ron's fair and despite having the Weasley temper he knows how to keep his head cool when it counts." Harry nodded poked his mate so that he would eat. "He was considering becoming an Unspeakable for a while but Ron's never been very good at keeping his mouth shut." Harry grinned. "The Auror profession will fit him perfectly; give him a chance to shine on his own."

The potion master snickered around his mouthful before swallowing. "It's not the secrecy that I think would pose a problem for Mr. Weasley but rather the gray area the Unspeakables work in. Aurors, while they do often have to bring people down and bring them down hard, are comparable to say the muggle military's ground troops. They have a specific goal that is to be reached for the good of all and a solid core of honor. Unspeakables however are closer to MI-6 here or the CIA in the United States during the Cold War with a science department tossed in. They have to keep and move in the shadows and often what they do truly is Unspeakable. Mr. Weasley has too much honor to take on such a job."

"That he does," Harry agreed. "He would never be able to live like that. Ron wouldn't be able to see a wrong without wanting to right it...I love him for that."

"He is a Gryffindor from his toenails to the ends of his Weasley red hair." Severus smirked as he sipped at his goblet of water. "It is an admirable trait and he will make a good Auror, once his trainer manages to beat patience into his thick skull."

"He's not that bad...Okay he is that bad but as you say once he gets some training under his belt he will be great. Especially with Hermoine by his side...I'm thinking we're looking at quite a power couple with them." Harry finished his dinner and rummaged through the basket again in search of his ever loved treacle tart.

"Mmm it seems as though everyone is pairing off for the most part and choosing well, even among my snakes. Aside from my godson, Merlin only knows who'd be able to handle Draco." Severus set his empty plate aside. "I love my godson but he can be..."

Harry snorted. "Can't help you there love...Whomever that ends up with Malfoy must be a glutton for punishment in my book." Harry licked the spoon with a moan as he ate his tart. "Want some?" He motioned to his dessert.

He shook his head, "No thank you. I'm not what you'd call fond of treacle tart. As for Draco, he needs someone who, rather than being a glutton for punishment, can give as good as they get as well as stand up to Lucius and Narcissa," Severus rolled his eyes, "How Lucius managed to slither his way out of trouble this time is beyond me, truly beyond me."

"He's like a cockroach, that bastard can survive anything and come out smelling like roses." Harry devoured his dessert, silently shocked that Severus could dislike the sugary slice of heaven that was treacle tart. "You're right though, Malfoy needs someone with bite, temper and the patience of a saint."

"There does not exist such a paragon of virtue in this world I don't think."

Harry tapped his chin with his spoon. "Hmm, I don't know about that...I don't know if I wish Malfoy on anyone but Charlie Weasley would be able to handle him. He's used to dealing with vicious beasts on a daily basis after all."

Severus lifted a brow and his eyes gleamed with an almost evil inner light, "Oh that would be wonderful irony, a dragon tamer for a dragon. Not to mention that Lucius might just have an apoplexy. Perhaps I should arrange a meeting somehow."

Harry snickered; he rather liked the thought of Lucius chewing on his own tongue in ager over his son's choice of partner...Also he knew Charlie would be able to handle having the devil for a father in law. "I think you should. I have it on good authority that Charlie likes them blond, pale and evil."

Severus shook his head and slid over just a bit, patting the bed beside him, "Come up here."

Harry put away his empty plate and the spoon and crawled into the bed, lying down next to Severus, placing his head on his mate's chest. "Mmm, I like this."

Severus wrapped his arms around his mate with a hum of agreement. The only thing that could make this position better would be if they were in his own bed.

His mate's heartbeat thumped beneath his ear and his arms were strong and safe around him.

Harry had always wished for something like this but Severus was more than even his wildest dreams. Harry nuzzled his cheek against his lover's chest in thanks that he was there and that he was who he was.

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading; we would absolutely love to hear what you think. See you next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Here we are with chapter eleven; Snape and Harry make their first move of matching up a Weasley dragon handler with a certain pale, evil blond. _

_Please enjoy._

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

Charlie stepped through the Hogwarts gates, a little concerned since Snape had requested some more dragon's blood and some more horn shavings for his potions. As both weren't used often as ingredients except in Wolfsbane potions or potions for advanced healing, he was worried that something bad had happened at the school and since Snape wouldn't answer his questions he'd spent the three days it took to collect the blood and shavings in a tizzy of worry that one of his family had been hurt or possibly Harry or Hermione, who were practically family.

Draco eyed his godfather and continued to bottle the Pepper Up potion. "I don't understand why you asked me for help with this," he motion towards the cauldron with potion. "You can brew Pepper Up potion in your sleep. Don't tell me Potter is turning your brain to mush." Draco had thrown of his robes and rolled up his shirtsleeves due to the heat of the room.

"Has it not perhaps occurred to you that, as it goes faster with two hands, I wish to complete tasks more quickly so I can spend time with my mate?" Snape lifted a brow at his godson. "And there is also the added benefit of preparing you for your apprenticeship."

He really wanted the apprenticeship so Draco bit his tongue around the snarky comment that really wanted to slip about regarding his godfather's mate. Honestly Potter wasn't that bad but old habits were hard to break and riling Potter up was so much fun. "That may be true but I wish we could have brewed a less boring potion."

"Much of what a potioneer must do to procure the money to get his materials is boring Draco. Madam Pomfrey needs these for the epidemic of colds sweeping the school and so they must be brewed." Severus looked over at Draco, "You do realize I don't need Legilimency to know what you're thinking in regards to Harry yes? You've complained about him often enough since first year on that I can nearly guess the exact words rolling through your mind. You might wish to gain some creativity in your insults." He began crating the potions for transport to the infirmary.

Draco snorted. "I'm plenty creative when I wish to be, it's just that dear old Potter isn't worth the work." He threw Snape a glance. "And you, I thought we'd agreed you keep both bird and human beak out of my head. As long as I don't say it out loud it doesn't count...I still can't believe I won't be rid of the boy wonder even after school is over, still practicing potion under you might just make the company worth it." Draco helped Snape crate the potions and he rolled his sleeves down so that he wouldn't have to look at the evidence of his folly any more. "Do you, do you think it will ever fade away?" He pressed his hand to his covered forearm.

Snape didn't bother to roll his own sleeves down and glanced at the mark that, while still clearly there, was no longer the vivid black. It was like a faded muggle tattoo, always there but the color and sharpness dulled. "Doubtful, unless you wish to undergo the muggle method of tattoo removal. With Voldemort dead all it is now, is ink under the skin."

"Do you know how sensitive skin Malfoys have?" Draco looked shocked. "I would never let a muggle _machine_ anywhere near my person." He rubbed his arm again. "It's just another mark I'll have to live with I suppose, another cause for gossip and believe me, people do gossip." Draco stretched. "Doesn't bother me though, I'm better then they think I am and I will prove it."

"Do you know I honestly cannot decide if you get more arrogance from your mother's side of the family or your father's?" The tone was gently musing as the second crate was swiftly filled. Snape looked up as a knock came on the door, "Yes?"

It opened and Charlie Weasley stepped in, two crates in his own arms, "Snape, I don't suppose you'd tell me why you needed more dragon's blood and horn shavings again so soon?"

"They're not precisely for me." Severus wiped his hands clean as he turned to face the redhead, "I'll be taking Draco on as my apprentice after the summer and as such he'll need appropriate ingredients."

The set of the wide, muscled shoulders eased, "Well that explains it then." His gaze lit on Draco curiously as he walked over and set the crates of shavings and blood on the table. He did remember the blond from the fight against Voldemort and his forces but he wasn't the kind to hold a grudge, especially not when he knew the offending party was remorseful over their actions. "You'll have a lot on your plate working under this one," he angled his head towards Snape, "especially as I hear he won't be teaching at Hogwarts anymore."

"I know, aren't I lucky? All that charm and pleasantness focused solely on little old me." Draco grinned at his godfather and looked at the Weasley underneath his lashes. Despite his last name the redhead was gorgeous, strong muscles, tanned skin and that telltale red hair shone like it was lit up from the inside. Draco had noticed the man during the final battle and afterwards when everyone was trying to cope with what had happened. The man had been a like a solid rock for his family, Draco had envied that right then, he had wanted a pair of arms to crawl into as well.

Charlie chuckled, "Actually I was referring to the fact that he won't have the slave labor of Hogwarts students to clean the cauldrons anymore." The redhead rather liked the way the grin made Draco look more approachable and friendly. He'd noticed the blond from across the battlefield after it was over and seen him standing stiff and alone as his father and mother were taken into Auror custody and had felt a deep surge of compassion for the Slytherin prince. No one should be left alone after such an upheaval.

"Oh Merlin no..." Draco paled and turned to Snape again. "I'm telling you right now that I won't be cleaning any cauldrons except the ones I've used...You and your mate can clean and bond more over the leftover potions, at least Potter is used to scrubbing your cauldrons."

Severus lifted a brow, "The beauty of being a potion _master_ rather than an apprentice is that I can order you to do whatever I like that involves the process of potions, including cleaning all the cauldrons, or you have to find another master."

Charlie let out a loud booming laugh at Draco's horrified expression, "I wouldn't worry too much about it Mr. Malfoy. The huge piles of cauldrons that are cleaned during detentions are the students' cauldrons. I found out in seventh year that Severus is too paranoid to let any student clean one of his own cauldrons."

Draco heaved a sigh of relief and gave Snape a teasing look. "Paranoid...Well that does sound like the Severus Snape I know." To his horror Draco felt almost tongue tied in Charlie's company. He didn't get flustered or tongue tied, it never happened and now he didn't really know how to deal with it.

Severus hummed and shoved one heavy crate of the potions into Draco's arms, "Just for that you can deliver the potions to Poppy. Perhaps, if he has the time, Mr. Weasley might assist you and carry the second crate up." He gave a questioning look to Charlie, who just looked from Snape to Draco for a moment before grinning in understanding.

"Sure, I've got the time. Since I needed to deliver the blood and shavings I took a week of leave to sooth Mum's demands that I come home for a visit so I've all the time in the world." He picked up the second crate with one hand and looked over at Draco, "What do you say Mr. Malfoy, think you can stand my company for the walk to the hospital wing?"

He carried the crate with one hand...Draco felt his mouth go dry at that display of casual strength. He himself was staggering under the weight of his crate but he'd rather bite his tongue off than show any signs of struggling. "Well since you are helping me and saving me a second trip I suppose I can endure your company." The words were dry but the glitter of Draco's eyes showed that he was joking.

"Good, now the both of you get out of my sight," Snape pointed at the door.

Charlie chuckled and held the door open for Draco, "Such a sweet nature he's got our Snape, butter wouldn't melt in his mouth."

"The really sad thing is that he is practically a teddy bear these days compared to how he used to be...Potter has softened him up." Draco shook his head mournfully and nodded his head in thanks that Charlie held the door open.

The redhead smiled and fell into step beside Draco. "I'm glad actually. Both of them have been waiting a lifetime for happiness and freedom, it's about time fate cooperated for them."

Draco waited until the door had closed behind them before speaking. "I'm happy for them too, Severus and Potter both. I've known Severus my whole life and he's never been this happy...Potter is good for him but if you tell them I've said that I will use all my evil genes and take you out."

"Your secret is safe with me. Besides you and Harry have such a healthy pick and peck going on, it'd be a shame to see it end," it was dead pan sarcasm at its best.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Draco put his pointy nose in the air. "Potter's practically my bosom brother, we're that close." His eyes went to Charlie's hands again and to his annoyance he couldn't help but wonder how such large, strong hands would feel touching him.

"Well Ron would be shocked to hear that," Charlie slanted a glance over at Draco; well aware of the silver eyes practically molesting his hands. Not that he minded that. It was always nice to be admired by a good looking person. "I wonder though, did you take the Seeker position on the Slytherin team just because it was something Harry did or did you really want to be a Seeker?"

"I always wanted to play Quidditch, I flew a broom before I could walk and the walls of my room were plastered with Quidditch pictures." Draco gave a wistful little smile. "I didn't join because of Potter but it doesn't matter now, I'm not good enough to play professionally...I'll keep it on the stands from now on."

"Eh never let your skills dry up even if you don't play professionally. I never chose to play professionally but I still fly; only now my opponents are a little more dangerous than your typical Bludger." Charlie grinned widely, "Especially the females during nesting season. I still think Dumbledore and the Ministry were on some sort of botched up potion when they decided on that for the Tri-Wizard tournament's first task."

"Oh I'll never stop flying, it's in my blood. I simply won't pursue it in a professional sense." He gave the redhead a sly look. "And I don't think it was just during the Tournament that Dumbledore dipped a little too deep into the cauldron, he's seemed to be in a constant potion fume haze in my eyes. Still, I can't imagine dealing with dragons like that daily, what's it like?"

"It's amazing. Dangerous and rewarding, the first time you even see one of the dragons on the reserve is breathtaking and then you learn little by little just how their hierarchy works. They'll do anything to protect their clan, sacrifice their lives or a wing, and the one who are crippled in such a way aren't left to fall by the wayside, all the rest of the clan helps care for them for the rest of their lives. A mother dragon is danger and fury combined but if she trusts you and lets you get close enough to see her with her clutch or the kits, nothing will put a wider smile on your face than to see the little fireballs playing with each other and tumbling over their own tails. No dragon, of any species or gender, will harm an egg or a kit. Mother dragons have no problem letting other dragons near but any other species gets a single warning blast before Mama or the babysitter gets serious. They'll even protect and care for infants not their own species, one time one of the handler's daughters got out of her playpen and somehow got into the cave of a nesting Horntail and rather than eat her like a lot of the new handlers thought she would, the mother Horntail just nuzzled Gerta and curled up around her until Gerta's mother came calling." Charlie chuckled. "That was quite a sight, a little toddler being carried by the seat of her diaper by a humongous Horntail straight to her mother's arms and the dragon just going back to her cave. Humans could learn a thing or two from dragons."

Draco had listened in fascination both to the story and the smooth lull of Charlie's voice. "I was just thinking the same when you spoke. Ironically your dragons seem to know much more about humanity than most humans." Draco was glad that he carried the crate with potions because he felt the urge to rub the ugly mark on his arm as he spoke. It had become a nervous habit of his, one he didn't appreciate.

"Well they've had a lot longer to get it right." Charlie smiled, "Most dragons live a good thousand years from hatching to death and they're closer to their instincts and Magic herself than we are. By comparison humans are just coming out of the egg developmentally. There are a few 'bad' dragons though, they don't come round often but when they do it's not pretty. It's usually a male on the edge of falling into old age that's lost his mate."

"I wouldn't call them bad then...heartbroken, lonely and on the edge in every sense of the word but not bad." Draco felt a wave of sympathy for those old lonely dragons, in a way he could understand them going crazed after living so long together with someone just to be left alone. He shook his head to get the sad thoughts out. "Ah, here we are." He said as they walked through the door of the infirmary.

Poppy eyed the redhead following Draco in suspiciously before shaking her head, "Never thought I'd see the day Charlie Weasley entered here uninjured."

Charlie laughed and set the crate he carried down where he knew she liked to have them for unpacking. "Nice to see you too Poppy and I wasn't all that bad was I?"

She lifted a brow, "Your record has only been broken by first Severus and then Mr. Potter. Yes you were that bad and you didn't have the excuse of a Dark Lord after you."

He grinned sheepishly, "So technically the record of 'Most injuries cause by his own stupidity' still goes to me right?"

"Absolutely, well Mr. Malfoy put that crate down unless you're wanting to stand round here all day assisting me?"

"Putting it down right now Madam Pomfrey." Draco flushed and placed the crate on the table Poppy had motioned at. He flexed his aching hands and were embarrassed by how his muscles trembled when Charlie hadn't even broken a sweat. "Just here to deliver."

Poppy nodded and raised a brow at Charlie as if asking what they were still doing there then.

The redhead chuckled and grabbed Draco's wrist to tug the blond out of the infirmary before she put them both to work. Once out of the hospital wing Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "I swear sometimes that if Voldemort had just faced Poppy he'd have run off with his tail between his legs. The woman is positively frightening without trying to be."

Draco smiled too. "She's truly, truly scary...Not quite in par with Voldemort but she can certainly hold her own." Draco's smiled dimmed when he thought about the Dark Lord and the things he had made him do...No, nothing could be more frightening than that. "Last time I '_volunteered_' she had me draining puss out of boils, I'd rather not have a repeat performance."

Charlie hummed, "There are more disgusting things trust me little dragon." He released Draco's wrist.

"I know that Red, that doesn't mean I want to spend the one day off from school doing it." Draco snapped back and felt a rush of anger that he missed the other's touch.

Rather than become insulted or angry over being snarled at, Charlie just chuckled again. "No I can't see that you would. Not to mention 'Malfoy' and 'boils' generally don't go together in the same sentence, your Dad would probably raise hell if they did." He looked over at the blond, "How are your parents doing by the by?"

"Hm, well the Ministry still hasn't released our vaults at Gringotts, Father has lost most of his business partners and deals and Mother is no longer welcome in what's considered polite society." Draco straightened himself and stood tall. "We're Malfoys; we'll always come back better and stronger than before. Thank you for asking though."

Charlie frowned, "You should talk to Harry about your Mum's private vault at least, he won't be likely to want to help your father directly but he would your mother. She helped him, didn't really have to but she did, and that's not the sort of thing Harry forgets." Off Draco's look he shrugged, "My father and yours don't like each other much...well at all and it wasn't helped when Lucius dumped Riddle's diary into Ginny's school things but fact of the matter is this, I'm not my Dad, you're not yours and your Mother saved the life of someone I consider another brother. She should at least get to keep her own money and if 'polite' society decides to visibly snub her some more I'd use that sneaky brain of yours to remind them that if it wasn't for your Mum the war might very well have been lost in the end. As Voldemort had the Elder Wand, only its true master would have been immune to it and that was Harry."

"I don't need Potter's help to take care of my family; I can do it on my own." Draco spoke quietly. "We'll be back on top again soon, you'll see."

"Well I don't doubt that, or that you can take care of your family on your own. You just shouldn't _have_ to. It's not right that your mother is being punished, she didn't do anything but survive and even risked that survival to help Harry." Charlie's voice was casual, the tone of accepted belief. "Can't say I blame you not wanting to look for help though, especially not from Harry. I'd probably cut my own tongue out before I asked help from my own personal rival from school. Bloody hell I hated that prat."

"I don't hate Potter, I don't think I ever did but I don't need to be more indebted to him than I already am. I _need_ to know that I can take care of my own whether it is right or not. Mother knows that and she understands." Draco sighed. "She and Father had to beg to let me finish my schooling here, apparently they frown on letting Death Eaters that plotted to kill the Headmaster back...I'm not going to let them beg or humiliate themselves again, especially not on my behalf. It has nothing to do with some sort of school boy rivalry."

Charlie paused in his step and just stared at Draco for a minute before shaking his head, "I can't believe I'm having to remind a Slytherin about this, Ron'll kill me, but Draco should your mother ever need help that Harry can provide she won't have to beg, she'll hardly have to ask. Harry _owes_ your mother. She put herself at needless risk to save his life, just as Harry did for my sister in his second year. My family doesn't like to think about it but Ginny owes Harry a life debt and in the same way, Harry owes your mother a life debt." He reached out and tugged on a bit of blond hair, "Remind your Mum of that but please, by sweet Circe, don't tell Ron I said anything about it."

Draco stepped away, tense and white faced. "You don't get it, there's no way you could. I don't give a fuck about saint Potter, what he owes and what he can do for _my_ Mother. I need to do this on my own, to take care of her and try to make up what_ I_ made her go through. If I can't do it then...You don't get it." Draco gave a short nod. "Now please excuse me but I need to get back to my dorm, thank you for the help."

Charlie moved so that he was very much in the way, "You were named well. I do get it Draco, and I apologize for making you think I don't," he met the younger man's eyes steadily, "call it a bi product of who I am but I hate seeing such struggle and being unable to offer even thin comfort. If you ever want an ear though, feel free to floo-call at Fireball's Den and if you tell me to just sit and listen, then that's what I'll do or if you seek advice or even just distraction I'll offer what I can. And before that pride of yours raises its hackles, I'm offering because I like you and I'd like to see or hear from you again, no other reason." He tugged on a bit of Draco's hair again and then skirted around the blond to head for Hagrid's to give the half-giant a report on Norberta.

Draco watched the redhead go with a thoughtful expression. The bad thing here was that he really did want to talk to Charlie Weasley again, to get to know him better. Oh by Merlin's lacy thong, he was helplessly attracted to a Weasley, it didn't matter that the Ministry had control of their money; his father would cut him off anyway if he ever found out. Draco groaned and decided to go for a ride on his broom instead; he needed to clear his head.

The door of a nearby classroom opened when the blond had vacated the corridor and out stepped Hermione Granger, who was pursing her lips in thought. Ron would throw a fit if he suspected his brother fancied Malfoy but at the same time, Draco, for all that the little ferret made her want to hex him brainless, had also suffered during the war. As much as she hated to admit it, Draco deserved a bit of happiness himself not to mention Charlie was right about it being unfair that Narcissa was being punished. She sighed and lifted her eyes up to the ceiling, muttering about how she had to be crazy to even be thinking this before she went to find Harry.

Harry was playing with Teddy outside since it was the day after the full moon. He wanted to give Sirius and Remus a chance to rest up, even with his mate and the Wolfsbane the moon still took its toll on Remus and Harry figured that the least he could do was watch Teddy so they could get some sleep. Right now he was sitting on a bench, watching Teddy chase after his conjured butterflies, giggling as they dissolved into glitter whenever he caught one.

"You're wonderful with him Harry." Hermione settled herself on the bench beside her friend. "You'll make a good parent one day."

Harry startled at the voice but turned and smiled at his friend. "Don't know about that but Teddy is very easy to love, look at him he's just like a puppy tripping over his own feet...I blame his daddies."

She giggled, "Well his Mum was rather clumsy too if you recall." She watched Teddy catch another butterfly. "I overheard an interesting conversation between Charlie Weasley and Malfoy a little bit ago. First, you know that you owe Malfoy's Mum a life debt right?"

"I'm aware of that yes." Harry nodded, keeping one eye on Teddy to make sure he didn't skitter out of sight. "I've even spoken to her, asked her if I could repay it somehow but she declined." He glanced over at Hermione before returning his attention to the toddler. "Soooo, how were Malfoy and Charlie getting along then?" Harry did his best to sound casual."

"Merciful Heaven save us but yes, Charlie is interested in Malfoy. But the thing that really got my attention was, the Ministry is still holding all of the Malfoy's accounts frozen, including Lady Malfoy's."

"What?" Harry turned fully towards Hermione now. "That's not right; they promised they wouldn't keep any of the confiscated vaults once the trials were over. As much as it baffles me even Lucius was completely cleared except for a fine...The Ministry has no legal grounds to keep control over the Malfoys funds."

She nodded, "I know and who knows how many other families who have been cleared are in a similar situation."

"I'm going to floo call Kingsley and see if I can get any clarity in what's going on. It doesn't matter what happened, the war is over and these people have rights too...No Teddy get down from there." Harry turned back towards the toddler who was doing his best to climb a tree. "What is it with you and squirrels?"

Hermione giggled, "Canine remember Harry?" She got up and took Teddy from him, "Why don't you go do your flooing and I'll look after Teddy," she pursed her lips, "you haven't given him any sugar have you?"

"No sugar, I promise. Does he look as if he needs it?" Harry tickled the squirming, giggling little boy in Hermione's arms. "Thank you for watching him Mione. I'll go floo Kingsley, I just hope I get him directly and not his idiot secretary like last time." Harry rolled his eyes, hugged his friend and started to walk towards Severus' quarters. He knew he could use the floo there without any dorm mates hanging over his shoulder.

Severus was just finishing the task of cleaning out the cauldron he and Draco had used when he felt his mate enter the quarters. He heard Harry activate the floo for a fire-call and felt the righteous indignation that he knew accompanied his mate when he was on a quest to right a wrong. Finishing his task, he moved to the living area to watch and listen to Harry speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley smiled in the flames at Harry. "Mr. Potter, calling for more information about the workings of the creature blooded laws?"

"Not this time unfortunately Minister." Harry gave Kingsley a tight lipped smile. "It has come to my attention that the Ministry is still in control over the Malfoy family's vaults, that not even Lady Malfoy has her own private vault returned to her. Why is this? I thought you said all riches and properties were to be returned after the trials. Are there more families who have not gotten their vaults back?" Harry didn't want to sound accusing but this was a serious matter. "Former and suspected Death Eaters will have it hard enough in the coming years without the Ministry taking away their means of survival."

The Minister blinked then frowned, "I wasn't aware of this Mr. Potter I assure you. It is and always has been Ministry procedure to release the vaults of an accused upon acquittal. I'll have to contact our notification liaison in the investigations department, it's his job to make sure the goblins know that the wizard whose accounts are frozen has been fully acquitted. The goblins take care of everything after that."

"Thank you Minister." Harry bowed his head. "I'd be very happy if you would look into things, I know things are still very chaotic and you're doing an excellent job. No matter what happened during the war these people have been acquitted and should get their funds back. Thank you for taking the time to speak to me."

"Harry I try to make a point of always making at least some time for old comrades in arms, especially ones who've nearly cocked up their toes on the world's behalf. Speaking of, give Snape my best and let him know that the offer is still open."

Severus rolled his eyes. He appreciated Kingsley as a leader and warrior but by Merlin the man was stubborn in his quest to get him to come and head the potions training for the Auror department.

"I'll do that Minister, give my love to Mrs. Shacklebolt and take care. Don't let them devour you over there." Harry smiled and ended the floo-call. He got up from the floor and looked over his shoulder. "I suppose you heard that?" Harry had felt his mate's presence and as always it was like a soothing caress.

Severus left the doorway and came over to stand before his mate, "I did yes. He wants me to head the training in potions for the Aurors. I'm not about to do it. I've spent long enough teaching dunderheads who have the honest excuse of childhood how not to explode their cauldrons; I'm not moving on to adults who should know better."

Harry chuckled. "Aw, but that would mean more time teaching Ron for example, can't believe you're not jumping on that chance." His eyes twinkled. "No, I'm counting on you and me and Ireland, no Ministry just yet for either one of us." Harry stood on his toes and kissed his mate softly. "Did you hear about the vaults too? Did you know that the Malfoys wealth was confiscated?"

The older man scowled even as his arms went around his mate, "I knew they would be confiscated but not that they were still frozen. Draco hasn't told me. How did you hear of it?"

"I heard it from Hermione who in turn had heard Charlie and Malfoy talk...You know this place, secrets don't stay secrets for long." Harry leaned against Severus. "Lucius Malfoy is not my favorite wizard in the world but lady Malfoy saved my life, she and Draco deserve to move on, there's no reason for them to not get their funds back."

Severus chuckled and brushed his lips over Harry's mate mark, "He won't thank you for it. If I know my godson he'd planned to reverse their fortunes completely on his own and his pride won't be particularly happy if he discovers you had a hand in seeing that his family's vaults were returned."

"I won't tell him if you don't." Harry hummed happily at his mate's touch. "Malfoy is a stubborn little bugger, I wouldn't put it past him to actually succeed in building up a new fortune for his family but the point is he shouldn't have to, not when the vaults should have been returned long ago. I'd do this for anyone who was in the same position though...Can't stop myself it seems."

The potion master clucked his tongue, "I'll have to do something about that altruistic crusader streak of yours I see."

"Hmm, the crusader streak comes with the package I'm afraid. You'll just have to grit and bear it." Harry grinned and bit down on Severus' earlobe.

Snape's hands went to cup his mate's arse, "Minx. Do you have to get back to your godson or are you mine for the rest of the day?"

A slow, slightly naughty smile spread over Harry's face. "All yours love, Hermione offered very kindly to take Teddy, who am I to refuse such a generous offer?"

Severus leaned in and caught Harry's mouth with his, lifting him up and walking to the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading; we would absolutely love to hear what you think. See you next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _So here's chapter twelve, a rather Slytherin-centric chapter. We hope you'll like it._

_Please enjoy._

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Twelve.**_

Kingsley sighed and rubbed at his temples. Seventeen families still hadn't had control of their vaults returned so this wasn't a case of lost paperwork, someone was doing this on purpose and he had a sneaky suspicion he knew who. He got up, told his secretary that he would be in the notifications department, and then went to see if he could straighten this mess out. He knocked on the office door of the man he suspected was behind the frozen accounts and stepped in when he was bid to enter. "Amos."

"Come in, please sit down. What can I help you with Minister?" Amos got up from his chair and motioned towards the chair on the other side of his small desk. Amos Diggory had aged since his son's death, his formerly straight back was bent and crooked and his hair was streaked with white.

Kingsley moved to stand behind the chair, choosing not to sit in case things went very bad. "Amos it has come to my attention that the vaults of seventeen families who were acquitted of wrongdoing have remained frozen because the goblins have not received notification of the acquittal. I am hoping, that there is a reasonable explanation."

Amos' hands tightened into fists on the desktop. "Of course there's a reasonable explanation." His voice was smooth and low and without emotion. "Those murderers don't deserve to get their vaults back, riches built on torture and death. We all know it, know what they did but still they just walk free while good people, honest people died by their hands. They deserve the kiss, they deserve to suffer and know what it's like to lose everything."

The Minister met Mr. Diggory's eyes, "Amos I know you're still grieving for your son but you cannot play judge and jury. Pansy Parkinson was never a Death Eater nor did she strike against the Light, she should not have to pay for the mistakes and cruelty of others nor should any of the innocent [i]children[/i] who could starve or otherwise suffer because you have decided to take matters into your own hands."

"All of my life I've been a nobody, mediocre, forgettable. I never minded and then there was a miracle. I had a son who was everything, strong, charming, brilliant and kind. He could have done so much with his life and he was killed on a whim. Let the spawn starve. No one saved my boy, these people don't deserve another chance, they should all be wiped out."

Kingsley's jaw tightened, "Amos I do not want to have you arrested for tampering with official paperwork nor do I wish to force an inquest that would result in you being arrested in any case. Give me the paperwork, I'll transfer you to another post, and we can let this go."

"I'll make it easy for you Minister, I hereby resign my post at the Ministry, effective immediately. I will get out of your hair but I will never let it go. My boy is dead and so should they be." Amos reached into his pocket and handed Kingsley his Ministry pass.

The black man took it, looking resigned, "Amos the man who killed Cedric is dead, the monster who ordered it is also dead and gone. You've seen Potter's pensieve memory, none of the others were in the graveyard when he was murdered. Please, don't go looking for vengeance now."

"You still have your family." Amos stood and straightened his robes carefully. "Come back to me when your only child is murdered and your wife starves herself to death from grief. We can talk then about need for vengeance." He bowed to Kingsley. "Goodbye Minister, I wish you luck with everything." Amos grabbed his cane and walked out the door.

Kingsley sighed heavily as the door closed and allowed himself a moment to let the weight of leadership press down before he walked out of the office and ordered an undersecretary to find and send off the notification paperwork for the families who's accounts had remained unlawfully frozen and then he went to the Auror department to order that someone keep an eye on Amos in case he tried something. After that he'd have to dictate letters of apology to the families who'd had their vaults frozen beyond their acquittal as well as arrange compensation for the time they'd gone without. He was beginning to wonder why the hell he'd taken this job.

~oOo~

"So it seems our family has gotten our funds back, as has Pansy." Draco sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace and watched Charlie's face flicker through the flames. "There was even a letter of apology from the Minister himself." Draco was glad that his family had their money back but he still would have liked to have proven himself. "It was all very sudden but Father is happy at least."

Charlie nodded. "I can imagine. Did the letter say anything about why the funds had still been frozen?"

"Only that things were still in turmoil at the Ministry with all the changes and replacement of staff. Some paperwork had gotten lost in all the changes and that they apologized, doing their best to catch up on everything." Draco shrugged. "Not sure I buy it but it doesn't really matter, does it?" He leaned forward. "So how are things in dragon land?"

"Busy keeping the fires down. It's mating season," Charlie's face was amused, "We've got dragons diving all over blasting flame at the ground, then there's the females bickering over the mineral rocks around. They don't hurt each other but its extreme landscaping to say the least."

"Sounds like quite the show." Draco couldn't help but smile at the expression on Charlie's face, the redhead might be busy but it was clear that he loved every minute of it. "Wish I could see it."

"Well you'll have to come visit next year then, if you don't mind staying in a hut on a hill that is." The redhead grinned at the blond through the flames.

"Hmm, you'll just have to make sure the company is worth me staying in a hut on a hill then." Draco raised one silvery blond eyebrow and was surprised when he realized that he was actually flirting with a Weasley, a very, very attractive and downright sexy Weasley.

Charlie's grin slid from the bright teasing to a softer, more sensual expression, "Oh I can guarantee you'd find the company well worth it. I look forward to getting the chance to entertain you."

Draco stretched in front of the fire, suddenly feeling very hot and he didn't think it was the flames that caused it. "I look forward to it too...It would be a shame to have to wait a whole year to be '_entertained_'."

The redhead had a surprisingly sly smirk for a Gryffindor, "Oh you never know, I might pop by sometime and surprise you."

"I do like surprises, when they are the good kind." Draco grinned. "Feel free to come over any time you want to...'_pop_'."

"Careful or I might just step on through Silver. Then what would you do?"

"I suppose I would find out if playing with fire is half as fun as I imagine it to be."

"I think you'll like dancing in the flames." Charlie wanted reach out and give Draco's hair a gentle tug but as that was impossible he'd just file it away on the 'things to do next time I see Draco Malfoy' list he was quickly compiling.

The door to the Slytherin common room slammed shut and in strode Pansy, who paused to look at her best friend lounged in front of the fire talking to what she recognized as a Weasley. "I am going to pretend I am not seeing this because I already need eye bleach."

"And that's my cue to end this call." Draco glared at Pansy. "Good luck with mating season, don't get fried before you've given me my surprise." He waved his hand in front of the flames and they returned to their normal orange. "Way to ruin a moment there for me Pan." Draco groaned and got up from the floor, throwing himself into a plush couch instead.

She harrumphed, "I do not need to see my best friend pitching a tent after the spectacle I just had to witness." She moved to sit primly in the chair at the end of the couch where Draco's head was.

"What spectacle? It was a simple conversation." Draco sniffed and looked down at his groin. "And there's no pitching, a little twitching perhaps but nothing to disturb your delicate senses." The last line was delivered with a large amount of sarcasm.

"Not _that_ spectacle, though I heavily commend your taste despite the fact that he's a Weasley, but what I just fled from. You know I prefer to wash up in the second floor ladies room, or at least you should considering all the times you and Crabbe and Goyle waited outside of it for me, well I went in, intending to wash up a bit and saw," she shuddered, "the Weasel and Granger."

"You walked in on Granger and Weasel buggering?" Draco didn't know if he should laugh or gag. "Well that certainly took care of any lingering twitches. Poor Pan, do you need a drink? I think I have some Fire whiskey stashed away somewhere."

"I need eye bleach or some such thing." She shook her head. "That or to get hold of Blaise but nooooo, he's too busy with his Head Boy duties and has been all year," she pouted, "Dray why is my boyfriend ignoring me? I haven't pushed him for more commitment, I haven't demanded we go full out public displays of affection, I haven't even said the L-word because I know it bothers him. What did I do wrong?"

Draco shifted so that he could rest his head in Pansy's lap. "You haven't done a thing wrong Pan, Blaise had been a wet blanket all year, won't talk to me about it either. One thing though, not pushing, staying in the background...That's not you Pans and you deserve more than that."

"I love him Dray and I don't want to lose him but it feels like I am anyway. I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a field of Devil's Snare and I don't know the right path to get out." She ran her fingers through his hair softly.

"Tell him, it's scary I know it is but I think you should, if he hurts you Father still has the dungeon in the cellar." He looked up at her with serious gray eyes.

She gave him a small smile, "Best part of that statement is that I know you're not joking."

"Not joking no." Draco rolled his eyes. "The manor is as filled with dark objects as it's ever been, my Father is not likely to ever change. The only reason he went against Voldemort in the end is because he doesn't like to follow, to be beneath someone." He reached up and pinched her chin playfully. "Seriously though, I don't know what's gotten into Blaise's underpants but you do deserve more than to be ignored and pushed aside. You need to figure out what's going on."

She nodded. He was right and she knew it but still, she a Blaise had been a couple for so long, using Draco as a shield to keep it secret so Blaise could maintain his neutrality, that if it ended she wouldn't know what to do with herself. "You're right. I need to figure out how to corner him though, when he's not going about his duties he's in the Head Boy's rooms and I don't know the bloody password to even the shared common room between the Head Boy and Girl."

"Well...You did catch the Head Girl shagging in the girls loo, I think she at least owes you a password for your trauma don't you think?" Draco switched positions so that he was sitting next to her. "If you want I'll come with you when you speak to him, you're my girl Pans...even though you're not my girl."

She hugged him, "I know but I think I'll be pushing Granger enough just getting her to let me in. You'd be breaking the hippogriff's back I think. I just can't believe I didn't think of Granger myself, this whole thing has me turned on my head. I need to have it out with Blaise before I turn into some milksop Hufflepuff!"

Draco shuddered. "Don't even joke about such things, I need my sharp, bitchy Pans just the way she is." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Just know that I'm here for you, no matter how it goes I'm on your side."

She nodded, "I know and I may borrow your owl to ask Uncle Lucius if his dungeon is open for a resident if things don't go well."

"Of course, I can already see Father rubbing his hands in glee to get his toys out." Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheekbone. "Good luck darling and if he is a tool remember that it's his loss, you're a queen among peasants Pansy and he should be blissful you so much as look his way."

She leaned against him for a little while longer before nodding, "Thanks Dray. Now," she stood up, "I'd best go blackmail Granger so I can get this over with." She kissed his cheek then marched out of the common room.

~oOo~

Hermione could _not_ believe she was actually letting Pansy Parkinson into the shared Head Boy and Girl's common room and, had Pansy been trying to blackmail her to do it for any reason other than to corner Blaise, she'd have told the Slytherin princess to go dunk herself in the lake. But, as Hermione knew all too well about how it was to have one's love interest, or boyfriend, avoid them, she'd agreed. She waved Pansy in ahead of her and closed the door.

"Alright Parkinson, you can corner him here and hiss and spit at him to your heart's content but don't break anything. I don't want to have to explain the large scale destruction of my shared common room."

"Oh don't worry Granger I have no intentions of wreaking any vengeance here should be prove to have his head completely up his arse. I'm saving that for off school grounds." Pansy put one hand on her hip and made a shooing motion with her other. "So feel free to go and do...whatever it is you intend to do, homework most likely as your Weasel isn't here."

Hermione smiled sweetly and gave Pansy a two fingered salute before flouncing into her bedroom. She closed the door but didn't raise silencing charms so she could hear if Parkinson did start destroying things.

Pansy moved into a bank of shadows behind the door so that she'd be in the right position to block Blaise should he try to leave, and proceeded to wait.

It wasn't all that long until the door to Blaise's room opened and the Head Boy himself stepped out. He wasn't alone though behind him trailed a very dishelved Susan Bones, who was doing her best to button up her shirt and straighten her hair.

Pansy felt her stomach clench and her insides freeze over. She clenched her jaw and stepped out of the shadows. "Well this certainly explains a little bit but not everything." She cast and arctic look at Susan. "I would suggest you find somewhere else to be, quickly, as I need to have it out with the boy I've been dating for the last five years."

Susan eeped and hurried out of the room without a second look. Blaise was hot but he wasn't hot enough that she wanted to cross the Slytherin Princess, everyone with any sense was scared of Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise sighed and leaned against his doorway. "Hello Pansy, fancy seeing you here."

"Yes quite a shock I know but I rather thought that I could visit with my boyfriend, maybe have a little fun, in his sanctuary seeing as outside of these room he's always so very _busy_. Seems like you've been plenty busy inside as well." She studied him sharply, raking her gaze over his rumpled clothing and casual demeanor. "I'd ask how many or how long but really it doesn't matter. I will ask, however, just what you're playing at, avoiding me rather than just breaking it off and on top of that avoiding Draco."

"Look, I really didn't want to have to do this. I thought you would be intelligent enough to take a hint...or ten, my bad." Blaise looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I am going places Pansy, I'm Head Boy, got great grades and a spot at London University waiting for me. Things are going well now and I'm aiming for the top...You're...You're you, even though you were acquitted there's still a stigma to your name, there always will be. I can't allow myself to get dragged down by your dirty deeds. Don't even get me started on Malfoy, once he's out of school no doors will be open to him."

She breathed in slowly, her fingers trembling to draw her wand and hex him. "No doors? You are aware that Professor Snape has already taken him on as his apprentice...oh no wait, you wouldn't know that because you've not bothered to so much as talk to him for longer than a few moments. The best potion master in the world, a decorated war hero, who also happens to be Harry Potter's mate has taken Draco as his apprentice, I'd call that one hell of a door. As for myself, I was never even arrested or accused of wrong doing, my parents were of course, but not me. I am also, through my mother's side, the sole legitimate heir to the Lestrange fortune and properties. As I have a spotless record Blaise, that means I have full claim on it and as you know, money and land are power." She ran a finger along a bookshelf.

"But forget that. A simple, 'Sorry Pansy it's not working out.' would have sufficed to break it off and you'd have been free to sleep with whoever you want. Instead you put me off and avoided showing actual balls, letting me think we were just going through a bit of a rough patch and chasing my tail trying to fix it." She pinned him with a look, "You don't end five years with just hints Zabini. I am just as Slytherin as you, I understand ambition and ruthlessness and cutting away the excess to reach one's ambitions, a word, a note and I'd have let you go, no hard feelings." She picked up a small crystal ball holding it up to her gaze as he hand clenched on it with the desire to throw. "As it is, you've betrayed me and I don't take well to that. You might want to keep a close watch on your back Zabini because I intend to _ruin_ you and I have the money and power to do it." Her eyes nearly glowed as they pinned him in place, "Perhaps all I lack is the prestige and that is more easily acquired than you think."

Blaise had paled but he still kept his casual stance, one did not show fear...That was one of the first rules taught in Slytherin. "Always the drama queen, I'm shivering here. I'm a Slytherin as you say, I always watch my back. You should do the same dear because dirt sticks and no amount of money can wash it away." He took a step forward. "Sorry Pansy, this is not working out for me...Time to move on to bigger and...Better things." Blaise looked her up and down. "How's that for a break up, satisfy your needs?"

She smiled slowly, "Barely but then I should be used to that. You never were very good at satisfying my needs." She set the crystal down and moved to the door. "Have a pleasant final year Zabini. I do so hope you enjoy you time at London University. I myself will be very happy during my own time at Oxford, they were kind enough to owl me the scholarship acceptance letter yesterday. Oh and one other thing, darling, keep in mind that you have your own dirty little secrets and I know so very many of them. Good evening." She slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

Blaise backed into his own room at sat down at his desk. This might take some planning, perhaps he had underestimated Pansy but he would not let her get in the way of his plans. He was going to reach the top and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Pansy walked calmly down the stairs until she reached the dungeon floor of the castle and then she broke into a run, her heels clicking rapidly along the stone floor as she rushed past portrait after portrait and wound her way to the Slytherin common room, bursting into it, completely ignoring the shocked looks of the others there and running to the seventh year boy's dorm, not caring that the rest of the lot gawked at her as she threw herself into Draco's arms and started crying.

"Out, now!" Draco's voice was freezing and the other snakes scrambled to comply and soon he and Pansy were alone in the boys' dorm. He held her close and pressed kisses on top of her head. "I don't know what happened but he made you cry and that means I get to make him suffer. My Father is not the only one who can play. I _will_ hurt him for this. Nobody makes my Pans cry and gets away with it."

She clung tighter and just let herself cry it out, managing to choke the basics out in between long ragged breaths. She didn't know how long she clung to her best friend until she calmed down but she knew he kept comforting her and making threats against Blaise until she pulled back and wiped at her cheeks. "He won't get away with it. I'd kill him but I want him to suffer." Her pale blue eyes met his, determination, anger, hurt, and evil intent crackling in them. "And he will, in the worst way possible for him. He wants to go places, to sit at the top of whatever pile he's building and I aim to knock it out from under him."

"We will watch him crumble and fall so low he will never be able to claw his way back up." Draco agreed. He did regret the things he'd done during the war but that didn't mean he wasn't a Slytherin and a Malfoy to the core. He had no qualms about tearing someone's life apart, especially if they had hurt someone precious to him. In the question of Blaise Zabini he would do it with a song in his heart and a smile on his face. "London U you say...You know dear Grandfather Abraxas paid for the entire wizarding library there...One owl from Father and Blaise can kiss his spot at that school goodbye, see how well he'll do in finding another university willing to accept him." Draco studied his nails casually. "When we're done with him he'll be lucky if he can get a job shining our shoes, I want him destroyed."

She smiled, the ragged tear that had been ripped through her heart soothed by Draco's attitude. "I do so love knowing that Uncle Lucius can pull strings like that so easily." She reached in her robes and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the remnants of tears from her face before performing a freshening charm on herself. "I just wish he hadn't become Head Boy, in that lofty position there's really not much you or I can do to bring him low here. Outside of Hogwarts we've enough influence to knock him into the gutter though and that's what we'll concentrate on."

"Absolutely, Blaise will be in for a very brutal awakening once he leaves Hogwarts." Draco kissed her cheek. "I am going to enjoy tearing him down, give him just enough slack to start to climb again just for the pleasure of tearing him apart again. You just watch, it won't be long before he comes to you begging for a second chance, and you can kick him in the face."

"I'd rather kick him in the balls Dray." She hugged him. "I think I'd better get out of your dorm and tell a few select friends in the common room just what Blaise thinks of you and me, and likely anyone else who wasn't glowing white during the war. I can't do anything to bring him down, not really, but I can make bloody well sure Slytherin House knows that he's a worm pretending to be a snake in the grass."

"You are very much welcome to stay, Merlin knows you're better company than the other tools here but you're right. The Slytherin should know about him." Draco gave her a smile. "If you need anything you know I'm here for you, no matter what."

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know. Thanks Dray, we'll scheme some more tomorrow." She got up and kissed his cheek before walking out into a common room that warmed her heart with the way they all seemed ready to take arms up on her behalf before they knew the story, even the other girls who she _knew_ would like nothing more than to knock her down from her position as Slytherin queen. It seemed as though anyone or anything that could make the ice bitch she was known to be cry was automatically considered dead meat. Good, made her job easier.

_**TBC…**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading; we would absolutely love to hear what you think. See you next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

**Warning:** Destined mates, creature fic, angst from the puppies. After the last book only EWE and Sirius and Remus very much alive. Discussion on Snape's creature blood, shape-shifting. Remus and Sirius angst, Hermione friendship and mention/implication of Romione though there's no kissing or other stuff. Possible OOC but not too sure since a free and miserable Sirius probably acts differently than a confined and miserable Sirius. Dumbledore alive and kicking.

**AN:** _Chapter thirteen, please enjoy. _

**SOULSONG**

_**Chapter Thirteen.**_

There were some days when it just wasn't worth getting out of the bed. That was what Lavender Brown was musing right now, she'd overslept, thanks to a juicy gossip session that had lasted most of the night, her hair refused to cooperate and now looked bushier than Hermione's had in first year, and now she was running late to breakfast. She clattered into the Great Hall, pouting when she saw she'd missed the post but smiling as she saw that her owl had stayed behind and was conning bacon from Ron. She bustled over and beamed at him, she didn't poach and he wasn't her boyfriend anymore but she still considered him a lovely bit of eye candy. "Thank you Ron, for feeding Ruffles."

"No problem, Pig practically assaulted him over the breakfast juice so it was the last I could do." Ron smiled back at the blonde girl, now that she'd stopped with the 'Won Won' horridness she was actually a very sweet girl. "Hurry up and eat before breakfast is over." Ron couldn't imagine missing a meal willingly.

She settled on the bench next to him, chirping a hello to first Hermione then Harry and finally Neville before her sharp gossip's eyes caught onto the Slytherin table and the very _wide_ berth they were giving the Head Boy. "My goodness news does travel fast doesn't it?"

Hermione smirked into her pumpkin juice, knowing exactly what Lavender was referring to. She'd planted a few seeds into the ears of the worst gossips in the school after overhearing the confrontation between Blaise and Pansy. She might naturally dislike Parkinson but she was a girl before she was a Gryffindor not to mention the Gryffindor part was equally incensed that Blaise would do that to his girlfriend after five bloody years so she'd done a little bit about it. Only Slytherins might have condoned his move but she could see they absolutely didn't.

Lavender leaned forward as if imparting great and secret news, "I heard from Milicent Bulstrode in the ladies room last night, that Pansy burst into the Slytherin common room, in tears and sobbing."

"Now that's just not right." Ron glanced over at the Slytherin princess. "Parkinson is tough as nails; no one should make her cry." Ron had never liked Blaise Zabini and he liked him even less after he was named Head Boy and shared quarters with his girlfriend. "I never trusted that snake, too smooth and slick." He glared at the Head Boy. Yes he was jealous and possessive about Hermione, she was the best woman in the world, he had reason to treasure her.

Blaise ate his breakfast in stony faces silence and walked out the Great Hall as soon as he had finished, seemingly not caring about the whispers and the fact that he was being shunned.

Pansy however, was in Slytherin heaven. She didn't know who let the cat out of the bag for her with the other houses but every single girl she'd seen this morning had walked around Zabini, nose in the air like he was a particularly vile bit of garbage that had somehow slithered out of the bin. The boys in the other houses didn't avoid him as much but it was clear they weren't too pleased with his company. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and looked over at her best friend, "Draco, I think today is going to be a good day don't you?"

Draco's smile was slow, pleased and absolutely evil. "Oh yes Pans, I think it will be absolutely glorious." He took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "It looks as if dear old Blaisy boy's last months at Hogwarts may not be as pleasant he thought it would be."

She nodded. "I wonder who it is that I should be thanking for that, not Bones certainly, she looks as if she wants to sink through the floor every time I glance her way."

"Bones is a jellyfish; she wouldn't dare to open her yapper." Draco scoffed and released Pansy's hand. "No I'd place my galleons on little goody two shoes Head Girl, this has Gryffindor written all over it."

Pansy frowned and drummed her fingers on the table, "But why would Granger do it? Other than Gryffindor tendencies there's nothing to drive her to do so." She studied the back of the bushy brown head and quirked a brow when Hermione turned around and met her gaze. A quick glance to the side and Pansy had her answer. "Ah the girl code."

"Girl code?" Draco's eyebrow rose as he regarded his best friend with curiosity. "You mean to tell me it actually exists? I thought it was a myth, like the bro code...Pssh, I'd step on anyone, except my loved ones, to get me where I want to be."

She pat him on the head, "Yes but historically men have held more power than women. We had to do something to compensate. The girl code arose out of the need to level the playing field and persists as it is an ancient, unspoken code of honor that only the worst of females will violate."

"Hurray for the girl code then, it seems even Granger has her uses. I'm just happy that Blaise is miserable and I'm even happier knowing it's only the beginning." Draco raised his glass in a silent salute towards the Gryffindor table, snickering as Weasel's eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion. "Oh yes, today will be just lovely."

Pansy giggled softly. "Draco you are one of a kind and I wouldn't change you for all the gold in Gringotts my friend."

"Of course you wouldn't want to change me, why mess with perfection?" He straightened his green and silver striped tie. "We're two peas in a pod Pansy Parkinson and I adore you."

"You'd better." She propped her chin on her hand and gave him a beatific smile, "Especially as I fully intend to start softening Uncle Lucius up in regards to redheaded dragon handlers."

"Hmm, I wish you luck darling, I really do because you're going to need it." Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table again. "How can brothers be so totally different? It must be since they're so many...Weasel got all the genetic leftover crap when the rest of them were done. So glad I'm an only child."

She just shook her head at him and chuckled over Weasley draping his arm over Granger's shoulders possessively. She was going to belly roll with laughter if Draco ended up related to Ronald Weasley through marriage.

~oOo~

Sirius scowled heavily at his female dominated class and roared, "That's enough! Bloody hell why would the lot of you want to know about castration spells and their shields in the first place?"

"Because there is some lowly scum masking themselves as students in this school who deserves to have their balls pulled off the old fashioned way." Surprisingly it was the shy and timid Hannah Abbott who'd spoken.

He looked up to the ceiling as if asking for strength, "Ladies, if there were actual castration spells the human race would have been eradicated long ago as men have a tendency towards doing stupid things and women have a tendency towards excessive punishment. Both these traits are amplified between the ages of twelve and twenty. I don't know who's got all you ladies in such a tizzy but if he's a male slag you might want to look up the spells to cause impotency without removing bits and no, I will not be teaching them to you. Look them up, if you learn them good, if not, no skin off of my back. Now can we please get back to the real lesson?" He lifted a brow in question.

Hannah grumbled about impotency not being enough, that he should feel pain to but she settled down and promised herself to do some serious research in the library as soon as she had the time. The class slowly settled so that Sirius could continue teaching and the boys in class swore that they would never ever do anything to get on the girls bad list...That were scary.

By the time class ended Sirius was nigh ready to hex all the girls out of the classroom due to the mutterings of violence and spells that should exist but don't. "Alright class is over, out you lot! Before I decide to channel Snape at his worst." He watched the students rush out and made a disgusted huff before pulling out a communication mirror out of his pocket and calling up his mate. "Hey Moony."

"Hello Pads, what's wrong? You look knackered." Remus' eyes were concerned in the mirror. "Can't wait for lunch, the library is crowded with muttering and cursing girls, it's rather scary."

"I am calling you with a warning oh mate of mine. Something has the girls of the school up in arms and nattering about castration spells. Expect the library to be flooded and you to be asked about impotency spells. Sweet Merlin Hannah Abbot, sweet, shy, soft-spoken Hannah Abbot said that someone deserved to have their balls pulled off the old fashioned way. And this is the third class that's been so...savage. The boys I think are considering investing in enchanted cups to protect their bits."

Remus chuckled. "Oh I am suddenly very, very happy to be old, settled and not a target for whatever warpath these girls are on. Impotency spells and castration, blood thirsty little monsters...I think I'm going to hide out in the stacks and leave the girls to Irma, she'll most likely be happy to help them. Thank you for the warning love."

"No problem. If you hear anything about why they're all on the warpath let me know so I can whack the idiot who torqued them off round the head."

"Will do and make sure to stay out of their way, I like your bits exactly where they are and how they are. Love you." Remus put away his mirror and looked at the girls rushing into the library with an apprehensive expression before walking slowly, he was not running damn it, to hide until the storm blew over.

Sirius tucked his own mirror away and went to get Teddy from Madam Pomfrey, who was blissfully unoccupied by injuries so far today. He poked his head into the infirmary and saw Teddy giggling and pointing while sitting on one of the cots. "Hey cub, what're you laughing a-ooh." He blinked at the sight of Blaise Zabini laying stomach down on the cot that Teddy was pointing at while Poppy pulled what looked like porcupine spines out of his arse.

"Look papa, he looks like Auntie Minnie's pin cushion." Teddy giggled again and bounced in place.

Blaise groaned in both pain and humiliation and hid his face in the pillow before he did or said something very stupid that caused him to have a professor and very talented wizard against him too. This day was horrible and Blaise just wanted to crawl back to his room and not come out until graduation.

Sirius bit his tongue and cleared his throat, "So I see cub, so I see." He caught Poppy's amused gaze and lifted a brow in question.

"Mr. Zabini was somehow over balanced into one of Pomona's dart bushes. Fortunately for him the darts weren't mature enough to have the venom in them yet otherwise he'd be covered in purple and pink pustules."

The animagus turned to pick up Teddy so he wouldn't laugh. A purple and pink polka dotted Zabini was too funny a mental image truthfully. "Well I'll just pick up my son and we'll let you treat Mr. Zabini so he can get to dinner in time. C'mon cub, let's go play with Uncle Harry."

"Kay." Teddy held out his arms and jumped into Sirius embrace. "Bye bye pwickly boy." He waved to Blaise who just groaned again and smothered his curses as Poppy pulled the spines out one by one. "Let's go to unca Hawy papa."

Sirius kissed Teddy's cheek and managed to hold in his laughter until he was well out of earshot of the infirmary. Then he cackled and hooted all the way down to the courtyard where Harry was waiting for Teddy time.

"What's with you? You sound like a rooster with a mental affliction." Harry eyed his godfather and plucked Teddy from his arms, blowing a raspberry against the little boy's cheek before placing him on his shoulders.

"Love you too Bambi," Sirius flopped down onto the grass, "When I picked up Teddy, Poppy had a patient who was getting dart bush spines pulled out of his arse. Teddy called him prickly boy."

Harry chuckled. "Well that sounds about right; he would be prickly with spines there wouldn't he?" He spun in a circle making Teddy squeal in delight and grab Harry's hair in a death hold. "Let me take a wild guess, the patient was Zabini?"

"How'd you know? Did you see him fall into the bush?" Sirius grinned up at Harry and Teddy.

"Nope but I'm imagining that our Head Boy is having a very uncomfortable day. Apparently he's been in a relationship with Parkinson for five years, though that hasn't stopped him from sle- getting to know other friends intimately." Harry remembered the little boy on his shoulders at the last second. "Also he said some very rude things about Parkinson and her future due to what happened in the war."

"Merlin, so that's why the girls are all so torqued." Sirius scowled at the information, not so amused now that he knew why the ladies were so angry. "It's too bad the bushes weren't matured then I must say. Foul prat."

"Couldn't agree more" Harry nodded. "He deserved a punctured arse and more than that. Severus was not happy and Zabini has been denounced as a snake by the whole House."

Sirius whistled low and long, "That's heavy. No one's been denounced from any house since before Hagrid was in Hogwarts. No wonder Zabini looked so miserable."

"Oh I believe his troubles are only starting and for once I won't be losing any sleep over it." Harry grimaced and lifted Teddy off his shoulders; he liked to have some hair left on his head.

"No. He should have known better, betraying any woman is a stupid idea but betraying a _Slytherin_ woman is just asking to be ground into dust." Sirius pursed his lips, "Maybe I'll show the girls that impotency spell after all."

"Girls are imaginative; they'll find wonderful ways to torture him all on their own." Harry said with a grin.

"Papa, what's impotency?" Teddy looked at Sirius, with huge golden eyes and Harry had to turn away to hide his smile, feeling very grateful that Teddy had asked Sirius instead of him.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Harry and thanked his lucky stars for the fact that he was mated to a bookworm, "It's when someone is powerless to do something about a particular situation. Like if say, your Uncle Harry was surrounded on all sides by girls who were begging him for an autograph but all he wanted to do was escape but he couldn't do it without hurting one of the girls and we all know he'd never do that, in that situation he'd be impotent."

"So...unca Hawy is imto..impi...impotent?"

"No Teddy, I am not impotent and please, please don't go around telling everyone that I am." Harry begged while glaring daggers at Sirius. "There are no girls surrounding me and no one asking for autographs so no impotency here."

"Will I get impotent if I play with giwls? Will they make my bum pwickly?" Teddy crawled into Sirius' lap as he asked his questions. "I don't like needles." His bottom lip started to tremble.

Sirius hugged his cub, "No Teddy, so long as you treat them nice girls will be nice to you too and won't make you impotent." He kissed the top of Teddy's head, "The boy who had the prickly bum was very, very bad and very mean to a girl that he used to kiss and a lot of people are very angry at him for hurting her feelings so someone pushed him into a prickly bush and he got all those stickers in his bum from it."

"He shouldn't have been mean; I hope he has leawned his lesson." Teddy curled up with his papa.

Harry smiled. "It's very clear who that boy's daddy is, it was just like listening to Remus." He sat down next to Sirius and Teddy. "Let's drop bad boys and vengeful girls and play, what do you say half pint?"

"Can Papa play too?"

"Of course he can if he feels up to it...I know how it is growing old and frail." Harry grinned.

"Old and frail! Oh you're gonna get it now Bambi!" With that he shifted into Padfoot and jumped up at Harry, teeth snapping shut playfully just below Harry's fingers before he licked Teddy's cheek and crouched down to let the little boy get on his back.

Harry helped the happily giggling boy settle on the large dog's back and watched as Snuffles rose carefully and trotted around with his precious burden. "You better watch out because now I'm coming to get you." He made monster noises and smiled as Teddy squealed and motioned for Snuffles to go faster.

Sirius made a happy bark and trotted faster, dodging Harry and nipping his godson's ankle before slipping away from retaliation. They played like that until it started to get dark and Sirius shifted back into a man tossing Teddy in the air and catching him before grinning at a panting Harry, "Who's old and frail hmm?"

"I admit it, I was all wrong. You're in the prime of youth and I bow to your stamina." Harry chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. Teddy and Sirius had really run him ragged; maybe it was time to step up his training. "Come on the two of you, time for dinner."

Sirius chuckled and walked alongside Harry to the Great Hall, "It's just cause your crackling chicken keeps wearing you out Harry."

"He does no such thing." Harry flushed and hurried his steps. "Besides you and wolfie are just as bad."

"Are you mad? We have to get our kibbles and bits in while a certain someone is sleeping and there's no time for it during the day. Either I'm teaching or he's in the stacks." Sirius opened the Great hall doors, grinning when he saw Remus already sitting down and talking with Hermione.

"Poor little puppy, where's your marauder spirit?" Harry walked towards the table with Sirius.

"Get a little inventive, grab the moment...Get your freak on." Harry said hello to his friends before sitting down next to Ron.

Sirius shook his head and sat down with his mate, greeting Remus with a kiss, "Did you survive the horde?"

"I took the path of a coward and stayed hidden until they had read or checked out all books of interest to them." Remus gave a small smile and kissed Sirius back.

The animagus chuckled when their son joined the round by smacking kisses on their cheeks. "Well I learned who angered the ladies and how." He put some chicken and vegetables on his plate as he gave Remus the brief run down, including the fact that Zabini had been skewered.

"I think he'll find all his ambitions swiftly turning to dust in his hands."

"I should feel sorry for him but I don't, he had this coming if he crept around and angered the Princess of Slytherin." Remus shook his head and grabbed Teddy's fork before his son could fling anymore broccoli across the table with Ron as his target. "Eat it Teddy, it's good for you."

Sirius took a bite out of his own broccoli, "Very good. I probably couldn't become Padfoot if I hadn't eaten my vegetables. Besides if you don't eat your vegetables as well as your chicken then you won't get your strawberry ice."

"No ice cweam?" Teddy looked highly unhappy but he did put the broccoli in his mouth and chewed it with his front teeth before swallowing with a grimace.

"Thank you." Remus mouthed the words to his mate before digging into his own food.

Sirius nodded, continuing to nibble at his dinner until he caught sight of Zabini limping in before lowering himself gingerly onto a bench at the empty end of Slytherin table. He snickered at the amusement on Pansy's face and the complete satisfaction on a pair of Ravenclaws' who were smirking in Blaise's direction. "First Miss Abbot, then Ravenclaws. He is roasted; stick a fork in him because he is done for."

Hermione glanced at Zabini having heard Sirius' words and sniffed, "He deserves it. You didn't hear him when Parkinson confronted him, I just about jumped out and hexed him myself he was so foul."

"And thanks to you my dearest darling he is paying for it and he will continue to pay if the looks he's getting are anything to go by." Ron gave his girlfriend a besotted smile. "My lady avenger."

"Well I couldn't just let him get off scot free, even Parkinson doesn't deserve that."

Sirius chuckled, "You're a wicked woman Hermione. Ron'll have his hands full being ordered round by you and he'll like it or suffer the consequences."

"I can't imagine anything better than being ordered around by you for the rest of my life." Ron smiled at her again.

"Oh Ronníekins, you've got it so very bad." Harry punched his friend on his shoulder.

Hermione reached across Ron and whacked Harry on the head before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "You have absolutely no room to talk Mr. Potter. I am rather certain I caught you drooling at least seven times during Potions today."

"I wasn't drooling, admiring perhaps but no droolage." Harry rubbed his head where she'd hit him and looked up at the head table where Severus was sitting. Even if he had been drooling who could blame him? His mate was stunning, he felt amusement run through their bond and he sent his mate a smile.

Severus returned the smile with a knowing smirk of his own. He rather liked that his mate was so enamored of him. It was just a bonus that Black looked like he was about to gag.

Sirius threw a pea that nailed Harry right between the eyes, "Good grief, even I wasn't that bad in the 'honeymoon' phase."

"Maybe you didn't have that good of a honeymoon phase then." Harry flicked the pea back towards his godfather. "And what is this? Abuse Harry day?"

Hermione deadpanned, "No it's Abuse Zabini day remember?" prompting laughter from the entire table.

"True, true." Harry agreed with a grin, he could definitely take some slaps and peas to the face. He was lucky compared to Blaise Zabini.

Hermione sighed and leaned her cheek on her hand, "Can you believe that it's only two months til we graduate? Feels odd."

Ron nodded. "It feels very strange. Before we've all known where we would be and what we would be doing. Even with set plans for the future everything seems so unsure now, like we finally have to grow up."

"It's exciting and a little bit scary at the same time." Harry agreed. "I can't believe we won't be seeing each other every day."

"Oh," Hermione reached for her napkin as her eyes started welling up, "You had to say that didn't you?"

Sirius exchanged a knowing look with Remus even as Harry and Ron both gained the 'oh shite' expression on their faces. "If memory serves, Lily did the same thing didn't she Moony? Leaking near the end of seventh year?"

"Oh yes, one could always find her by following the wet trail she left behind." Remus nodded with a grin that made him look like the school boy he had been despite the gray in his hair.

"Drove James bonkers, the way she wanted to say tear-filled goodbyes not only to every student but to every tree, rock and nail."

Hermione threw her napkin at him, "I'm not that bad. It's just...not seeing each other every day after eight years of waking up during the school year and coming down to eat breakfast with Harry and Ron and Neville sometimes. As soon as we graduate, Harry'll be off with Snape before Trinity, Ron will be training with the Aurors and living at the Burrow, and during the summer I'll be looking for my parents and then it's Oxford. It's..."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "You've always been a trio, always together but now life is moving on and sweeping you with it. But you'll always be the Golden Trio, just like James, Remus and I were always the Marauders. If Peter hadn't turned out to be such a disloyal bastard he'd still have claim to being a Marauder as well. Ow." He rubbed his arm where Remus had smacked it then grinned sheepishly, looking at Teddy's rapt expression, "Sorry Moony. If your friendship can survive the war and Voldemort, it can survive real life."

"We'll always be friends...Heck we'll always be family. And no matter where we end up we will always be just a floocall, broomride or portkey away. We won't lose touch because we're not going to let that happen." Harry reached across the table and ran his fingers over Hermione's cheek. "Don't worry Mione, we will all be around to bug each other until we are old and gray, tripping each other with our walking sticks."

"That's the brilliance with true friendship." Remus agreed. "It can survive time apart and be just as strong when you do get together."

She sniffled again, smiling at Ron when he handed her his napkin to wipe at her face. "I know. It just hits me sometimes how different everything's going to be. Plus...well Mum and Dad won't be there for graduation." She looked down at her food, pushing it round with her fork. "It was always a given that they would be except now...they won't. It makes for emotional moments." She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He wished there was some way he could find her parents and get them back in time. He knew how much Hermione missed them, much more than she ever let on and Ron hated her being in any kind of pain. "You can be as emotional as you want love." He pressed soft kisses to her hair and temple.

Sirius watched them as she smiled and slipped her arm round Ron's waist then looked over at his mate, and partner in so many crimes, he cut a glance over to Hermione, lifted a brow, and grinned the old Marauder 'I've got an idea' grin before mouthing 'talk tonight after the cub goes to sleep' at Remus. He let the grin drop and looked at Hermione, "Have you got any leads as of yet?"

She nodded, "I know they went to Australia but I don't know where exactly or if they stayed or not."

"You'll find them, I know you will and we will all help you." Harry said softly having seen the looks Sirius and Remus exchanged he couldn't help but wonder what they were planning.

Sirius gave her a smile, "You know Moony and I will help, and with two search canines looking how can we not find them?"

She shook her head at his puppyish grin. "I know, I know and I appreciate it. I half wish there was a grave I could spit on but Voldemort blew away in the wind and most of his merry band of necro-nibblers were arrested, not killed."

"You could always spit on Malfoy Sr. I would like to see that." Ron had to say it Lucius deserved to be spat on and besides the ferret had started to look at him with this weird expression lately and it freaked Ron out.

"If not Lucius you have Bellatrix's grave as an option, where ever it is." Harry agreed. "We'll find your parents though and restore their memory; I promise Mione that you will have your family back."

"You will," Sirius nodded emphatically, "but please do spit on Lucius anyway; I could use another pleasant memory in my arsenal against Dementors. Not to mention it's always nice to have a pensieve party."

Hermione laughed and tossed a roll at him and pulled herself out of the weepy mood as discussion turned to just what memories Sirius used for casting his patronus.

_**TBC…**_

**AN:** _Thank you so much for reading; we would absolutely love to hear what you think. See you next chapter._


End file.
